Time of Trying
by Nerdgirl3
Summary: Randy Cunningham, 9th grader, is a normal freshman...except for the fact that he is the Norrisville Ninja. Randy has always had to give things in effort, that's just how life goes...but as new things happen to him as Randy and the Ninja, it might be the time to try his best. Even if he knows it won't be enough... (RandyxHeidi, language, blood, and movie/book spoofs)
1. Chapter 1

Randy and Howard were walking into Science when it happened. The thing every freshman, no, highschooler dreaded. "Test everyone!" said Mrs. Driscol, just a little to enthusiastically. "Uhhhhh..." the whole class groaned. Randy sat down in his seat next to Howard and exclaimed "Aw this is _wonk!_" said the purple haired freshman. "You better study, because its _half your grade!_" said Mr. Driscol's skeleton through Mrs. Driscol's ventriloquism. More groans from the class. "And now for the subject," said Mrs. Driscol as she wrote on the board. Randy slumped in his chair.

_Great_ he thought. _Half my grade and I'm already failing. _He thought disappointment showing on his face. _And I suck at science! _Although it wasn't true. Randy had the potential, and science actually came to him easy, he just never really tried. Randy looked up and raised an eyebrow. On the board was what they would be tested on. "The Planets?" said Bucky with a look of dismay. Randy's jaw hit the floor as everyone else in the room moaned (again) _The Planets?! _thought Randy. He couldn't believe it. He actually had a chance at this test. Sadly the other students...not so much

It was back in 6th grade. Randy and his family got bad news from the hospital. His great grandfather, Arnold Cunningham had died of natural causes that morning. His funeral was that week and even though school had just started, the Cunningham household left for Japan where his great grandfather's funeral was to be held. Randy's Dad was from Japan and his Mom from Michigan. While they were in Japan everyone caught the Chicken Pox. When Randy returned he was the only kid left in the 6th grade. Due to this the teachers always called on him for everything and made sure he was paying attention. Sadly when the other kids returned the unit was already done and due to Norrisville's odd education system they were all left in the dust.

Randy was a little rusty on the subject but compared to the other kids, he was a wiz at the topic and somehow this made Randy a little more confident. He smiled. _I may not fail after all..._


	2. First Movie Spoof, Spiderman

**Time for the First Movie Spoof**** :)**The bell rang and Randy and Howard left Mrs. Driscol's class. As they made their way to the cafeteria Randy stopped by his locker to grab a book. It was a very special book, and when Randy pulled it out everyone gasped when they saw him with it. "What are you doing with that?!" asked Howard as he grabbed the book out of Randy's hands and shoved it into his locker. Randy raised an eyebrow and pulled it back out. It wasn't the Nomicon, but his science textbook. "I'm just bringing it to study with," he said. Howard face palmed.

"Cunningham, I know that we're trying to get noticed and become popular," said the ginger as he and Randy walked to the lunchroom. "But bringing school supplies to the lunchroom is going to get us noticed in the _BAD_ way!" Howard exclaimed waving his hands in the air. Randy smirked. "I'm just bringing my book to stu-" Howard pressed one of his tiny hands to Randy's mouth to quiet him. "NO!" he said. "Do _not_ say such words while we are surrounded by people" Randy sighed and they made their way to their lunch table. Well, Randy did, Howard made his way to the lunch line because it was Taco Tuesday (more like Road kill Tuesday) and he also forgot to pack a lunch. Randy got his lunch out but already knew what it was going to be. He had been ninja mask for awhile now and while it made him stronger and his sense's enhanced, it also improved him when he wasn't wearing the mask. So before he even opened it he knew what he was eating by the smell. "Tuna fish sandwich...apple...orange juice..." ironically as he said orange juice' Bucky dropped spilled his all over the floor. "Aw, man..."

Bash heard Bucky and smiled. "Hey Bucky, you hungry? Because I have a knuckle sandwich with your name on it!" he started chasing after Bucky. The band geek than ran for his life. "Baaaaaaash!" he said running away. Randy rolled his eyes. Just then he saw out of the corner of his eye Heidi walking by. Randy turned back to his lunch when Heidi walked into the puddle of orange liquid. There was a loud 'squeak' as Heidi's shoes gave away from under her. Without thinking Randy jumped up from his seat and caught Heidi before she made contact with the floor. He then looked up to see all of the ginger's food coming down to rain on them. With one hand Randy caught her tray first, then her salad, then her orange juice and the rest of her lunch. Randy then realized what he had just done and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Eh, heh..." he said awkwardly. He then looked up and realized something. Everyone saw what he had just done. Usually Randy would have loved the attention, but what he had just done wasn't like him. What if people became suspicious on how he did that, or they started paying to much attention to where he went. Anxiety started to build up in his chest.

The cafeteria was quiet, then Heidi broke the silence. "Andy you saved me..." she said smiling and Randy. Randy frowned and then set her upright on her feet. "Still Randy Heidi...still Randy..." he said as Heidi got her camera out. "Hey there peeps! It's Heidi with what's up in Norrisville High! I was just saved here by my brother's best friend-" she then turned to where Randy used to be standing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING! CUSSING INVOLVED!**_

**Spiderman spoof part 2**

Randy was running. What him and Howard, like every other freshman, wanted to be seen, noticed, be something in High school. But now that Randy finally had it, he couldn't help but try to get away from it. Randy puffed as he raced through the halls. _Everyone_ *puff* _was staring_ *puff* _got to *_puff* _get out! _He ran with his head down, and because of that he didn't see that he ran into,

_Bash Johnson _

He hit the floor with a thud. He looked up to see the school's main bully staring down at him. Randy was speechless as he tried to stay calm. _Bash is dumb, maybe if I don't move or anything he wont notice me... _"Hey, this freshman ran into me!" said Bash

_Shit_ thought Randy. He got up to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. _At least no one's watching..._ he thought. Just then he heard an awkward voice call out. "Hey everyone! Bash and Randy are gonna have a fight!" exclaimed Bucky. _Dammit Bucky! _thought our little Ninja **(I'm sorry I just wanted to put that down so much)**.

"Okay Bash, I don't want to fight I jus-" Randy never got to finish his sentence. Bash's right fist soared through the air to where Randy's head had been just seconds before. It brushed against his left ear as Randy moved his head to the side. Randy narrowed his eyes at the thickheaded bully. _Okay now its on._ Bash threw a left jab at Randy's face. Randy dodged it with ease and just to embarrass Bash, did it with his eyes closed. Bash started to fume. Now a crowd started to form. But Randy didn't notice, even if he did he wouldn't care, Bash had been a bully for too long. Bash threw another punch at Randy and he bent over backwards. He smirked as the thought of how Bash looked formed in his mind. _Take that rich boy_ he thought.

Howard then pushed to the front of the crowd. "Randy?" he said. Randy didn't hear him. He was still dodging all of Bash's punch's. Bash charged at him. Randy hit the floor, but not in a cowering way. Randy got down on his right knee and swiped his left leg under Bash's causing him to fall. He slid on the floor right to Principal Slimovitz's feet. The crowd of kids gasped. "Sweet mother of gravy!" said the principal. Randy then noticed all the people staring at him. He looked in the crowd of faces staring at him. Some kids were shocked, most were staring at him in awe, and then he looked over at Howard, who looked at him in shock. Then his gaze shifted over to Heidi who, was filming...

_Oh no..._thought Randy. And just as he did before, Randy fled the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Friday morning and Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman were making their way to school. The night before it had snowed and was mother nature was still giving the town of Norrisville some white snow. It was so cold Randy was actually wearing a long sleeved shirt, that was much like his usual one, a coat also much like his normal jacket, and a red scarf that flapped in the wind behind him as he walked onto main street. Randy shivered. He felt cold inside and out. He was still a little worked up from last week's incident with Bash and Heidi. Half the school had seen that, and if they didn't them and so many others did on Heidi's blog. He was worried, that kind of attention could get mixed up with his Ninja duties, and if someone were to find out...Randy started to feel claustrophobic in his coat and unzipped as he ducked into an alley. He started to hyperventilate. He was having an anxiety attack, and he was only 14! He sprawled out across the floor trying to calm down. _Calm down Randy...just calm down..._

His breathing slowed down and he stood up. He walked to school again but stopped when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Howard trying to sneak up on him. "Aw, c'mon Cunningham, can't you just _pretend_ to let me scare you?" he said throwing his hands in the air. Randy laughed. "But its fun seeing you fail," said Randy, laughing. Howard fumed at Randy then looked down at his scarf. "Oh...dude...you need to put that away.." he said his eyes widening at the scarf. Randy raised an eyebrow. "Why? I like this scarf," a gust of wind blew, and he shivered. "And its cold" he said motioning to the air. Howard rolled his eyes and began to walk with Randy to school. "Yeah well, your scarf is a lot like the one the Ninja wears so, don't come crying to me when people start considering you to be the Ninja," he said not noticing the Randy was no longer walking with him. When he said that Randy had stopped dead in his tracks. He stared wide eyed at the ground, unaware to the world around him. _What if that actually happened? _He thought. He then remembered how yesterday people still remembered him. He started breathing faster again. _What if, what if, what if-_

"RANDY!" yelled Howard. Randy snapped to reality and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yeah?" he said. Howard grew a little worried. "I asked if you were ready for today's science test. You're the only one who studied it in 6th grade and you seemed like you were going to study for it so..." he looked to the ground. Randy remembered about the test and smiled. "Yes," The two freshman then made their way to the school, the snow crunching under their feet. As soon as the went were inside Randy made a B-line to his locker. He opened it up and shoved his scarf in there, right between his math and history textbooks. He slammed the door shut and pressed his back to the locker. "Whew," he sighed. Just then the bell rang and he caught up with Howard as they made their way to science. Mrs. Driscol then started handing out the papers to the test. "You have until the end of class to finish this test" said Mr. Driscol's skeleton. "NOW GO!" Randy looked down at his paper.

_**What are the first five planets from the**__**Sun?**_

Randy read it over again. Did he actually know this one? He looked around the room and saw most of the other kids having some trouble with it. _I may actually have a chance at this after all!_

**_Deep Under Norrisville High..._**

The Sorcerer was siting on his stool, moping when green fumes of stank wafted in through the pipes. "Oooh..." he said feeling the urge to stank a kid. He sniffed at the air, "fear, anxiety, _frustration_" he said tasting the air. He smiled. "I smell a big test today!" he said smiling. He frowned. _But no..._ he thought. Earlier he sensed the huge boatload of pure anxiety. This also seemed to be the first time he ever got a whiff of this kid's misery. "I'll save up for you my boy..." he said smiling. "Time for you to properly be a student at Norrisville..." he said smiling.

Randy stared down at his test score. He couldn't believe it. Howard looked down at it. "No way..." Randy jumped onto the cafeteria table. "I GOT 100 PERCENT!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs. It was written right there, at the top of his paper. _100% _Randy had never been so happy at school. Mrs. Driscol had sent an email to his parents informing them that he was actually the only kid in the whole school to get a _100 _on the test. He hugged the test paper to his test and pumped his fist in the air. "This is so honkin BRUCE!" he said, his voice full of happiness. After lunch Randy then made his way to his locker to put his test away. He opened his locker when one of the things he hoped that would never happen, did. He opened the door and the Nomicon spilled out onto the floor. Kids were switching for next period and Randy quickly grabbed The Nomicon and shoved into his locker. He then slammed the door shut. Hard. On his knuckles. He moved his hand away and finally closed his locker.

_Dammit_... he thought. He ran into the bathroom and shut the door, and slid the trashcan in front of the door to keep anyone from getting in. He walked over the wall and slid down. He looked at his hand. It was bleeding. "Gaaaah..." he said. Suddenly he remembered how he got that injury. _The Nomicon!_ He thought. He closed his eyes. _What if someone saw? What if they told? What would happen if his identity was revealed?_ His breathing started to quicken, and deep from underneath the school, the Sorcerer was getting ready to stank a new victim. Randy was started to have another attack. _What if they all find out? *_pant* _What if McFist hurts the people around me? _*pant* _What if I'm captured? *pant* and, _

Randy looked up at himself in the mirror, his hand covered in blood, tears on his face, and stank surrounding him. He said out loud.

"What if I fail as the Ninja?"

The Stank took over him

Howard was walking through the halls of Norrisville High looking his best buddy, Randy Cunningham. People moved for him as he called for his best friend. "Randy? Where are you?" he still didn't see him. Howard huffed. "Randy, where are-"

"AAAAAAAAA!" a scream ripped through the air. Howard turned to see someone running through the halls. "MONSTER!" they screamed. The whole school tore past Howard, trying to get outside. Howard on the other hand made his way to where the monster was supposed to be. "Randy!" he exclaimed. Howard to the sounds of crashing and destruction. _Geez, dude, pull it together, this thing sounds like it is DESTROYING the school!_ he thought running the monster. He turned the corner and froze in his tracks. _Woah_ he thought. It was unlike any monster he had ever seen. It didn't like a normal stanked kid either. This monster was a full on, huge, _dragon._

"Well Sorcerer you have finally given a monster that might actually be a _challenge_ for the Ninja..." he said with a mixture of terror and respect. The monster in front of him was maybe the scariest thing he had ever seen. It was a red dragon in front of him, it had big, menacing yellow eyes, and purple spikes going down its spine. Its teeth were probably each the length of Howard's arm and they were _sharp_. Same thing went for its claws, yet they looked even longer. They looked like they were made of steel and could slice through _anything. _The dragon took a step forward. "Uhhh...Ninja?" the dragon took another step forward, this time actually extending its claws. _Great, they're even longer_ thought Howard. He then looked at the dragon again. "Ninja...it time for you to come out now..." he said getting nervous. Then to make things worse. The Dragon revealed another thing it could do. It extended its wings. They were red on the outside and black on the inside and at the ends were the claws Howard had seen earlier. Turns out those 'arms' were wings. The dragon extended its wings even further and broke the two walls they hit. They were destroyed with a loud crash and Howard shielded his head when he realized three _very_ important details. First, the ninja was nowhere in sight; second, the dragon didn't have anything with it to be its prized possession; and thirdly, the worst of all, the dragon was Randy.

Randy striked at Howard. He rolled away to keep from getting torn to shreds. "As terrifying as this is I still want to say, you are a honkin BRUCE monster!" he exclaimed. "_Never get stanked again!"_ he said. Randy snarled and took off into the skies with a giant leap. Howard ran over the hole Randy made in the ceiling and looked up. His face paled. _Dammit_ If it wasn't bad enough Randy was an unstoppable dragon, their was no ninja to save them, and Randy didn't have a material "prized possession" the damn guy could now breath fire! Deep underground the Sorcerer was watching what was going to with his rat, Minion. They both had blank expressions on their face. "I should stank this kid more often..." he said

Randy was doing the most damage any other monster had ever done. Half the school was destroyed and the rest was on fire. Heidi was outside with the rest of the school filming while also screaming "Has anybody seen Howard?!"

Howard was in the building and the whole school was on fire. He knew he had to get out. Headed his way to front door when he remembered something. _The Nomicon!_ He went back to Randy's locker and put opened. _I have never been so happy to know Randy's locker combo_ He grabbed the book and mask and everything else in there. He then ran out of the building as more of it crumbled down. He ran outside and tripped in the grass. He fell and all of Randy's locker's contents spilled out from under him. He grabbed Randy's scarf and covered the ninja mask and Nomicon. Heidi then pushed through the crowd towards her brother. "Oh Howard I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Do you need any-' Howard then pushed her off of him. "Heidi! That's Randy!" he said pointing at him flying in the sky. She looked up with a look of shock. "That's Sandy?! But he's so sweet so dorky-" Howard face palmed. Then he and the rest of the school looked up to when the heard Randy let out a shriek. It was horrible. Everyone covered their ears as his ear splitting sheik sounded all throughout Norrisville and to the next town over. The shriek broke windows, and made people scream.

Randy was definitely the worst kid to ever be stanked and be turned into a monster. Randy then dive-bombed and landed on top of the school finally completely destroying it. Despite their being snow on the ground the heat from the burning school made everyone more than warm. It was silent as Randy got up and just sat there, staring at them, getting ready to burn them to a crisp. Heidi looked at the Dragon in shock. No one, not even her, heard or realized it when she said "That's Randy Cunningham..." Randy extended his wings and flew a bit into the sky he was about to burn them alive when Howard looked down. There, in the grass was Randy's perfect science test. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Howard grabbed it and ripped it in half right as the fire came out of Randy's mouth. The Stank left his body as soon as the page was in two. The Dragon turned back into Randy and Howard was filled with joy as his best friends started hurtling...to...the ground...

_Shit_ thought Howard. Randy fell to the ground and landed in a huge snow pile. Howard surged forward. "CUNNINGHAM!" he said pushing through.

Days Randy was stuck in the ER. There were no monster attacks because Randy had somehow drained the stank out of the Sorcerer. There were also no robot attacks because McFist didn't have the time to send a robot out because McFist industries was the one rebuilding the school. Randy woke up with an extreme headache and no idea what had happened. When Randy woke up he asked. "What happened?" Howard sighed and showed him Heidi's video on his laptop. "This happened..." Randy watched in horror at what happened. "I did that?" he said. Howard nodded. He looked at Randy, he was dying to ask what happened but he knew not to ask. That's just how best friends work. Randy looked at the ceiling then bolted up right and grabbed Howard by the shoulders. Big mistake. "Aaaaaa!..." said Rand .He had a throbbing pain in his left and right arms and he just felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Howard winced. "Here man, just lay down" he said helping ran lay back down. "Howard" Randy started to ask again. "I need the Nomicon..." Howard's face fell. "What for?" Randy looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think its going to want me to be the Ninja anymore..." he said not taking his eyes off the ceiling. Howard looked taken aback. "O-okay..." he said as he reached into his backpack and fished out the ancient book. Randy took a deep breath as he opened the book and was sucked in.

_Randy was standing in a room in front of a Samurai. Randy was dressed in the ninja clothes but he lacked the mask. Randy got down a knee and spoke. "I'm sorry Nomicon, for causing all of that destruction, and I know you may not want me as the ninja anymore, and I will step down immediately" _

_ The Samurai Nomicon before him smiled at Randy and surprised him with these confident words._

_**You proved me wrong when I said the Ninja can have no friends, and you have been the greatest Ninja, to ever put on that mask.**_

_Randy looked at the Nomicon in disbelief, "but I..."_

_**Randy Cunningham, the moment you threw me onto the floor like I was nothing I knew things would be hard...**_

_ Randy blushed..."Heh, yeah..."_

_**But did you know that during your first battle, you were the first ever Ninja to pull out a sword on his first try?**_

_ Randy looked up at the Nomicon._

_**From that moment on, you have showed determination, bravery, skills, wisdom, honesty, selflessness, and true character...**_

_Randy looked at the Nomicon with disbelief._

_**Randy Cunningham, you are Norrisville Ninja, the best one ever,**_

_The Nomicon got down on one knee and slid the mask onto Randy's face_

_**and I am proud to be your teacher.**_

Randy woke up and looked at Howard. "So how'd it go?" he asked looking at his friend with concern. Randy smiled, "Just great"


	5. Chocolate Covered in Blood

_**WARNING! BLOOD PLAYES A MAJOR ROLE IN THIS**_**_ STORY_!**

**Hey readers. There** **is blood but it's not like this is a horror chapter or something like Creepypasta. The warning is just out there for people who ****_SERIOUSLY_**** can't handle blood...like my sister...**

It had been a few weeks since the day Randy was stanked. Luckily no one was mean to Randy, and no one was really bugging him about it. The actually acted as if nothing had happened, and he _perfectly_ fine with that. The school had been rebuilt thanks to McFist's fast working robots and McFist probably yelling at them to work faster since he didn't want to homeschool Bash. Randy and Howard were walking through the new halls of the school. Oddly enough the school had been built _exactly _the way it had been before. Even the passageway to the lair of The Golden Doctor's Note was the same.

Randy and Howard were, like everyone else, eating the latest _McFist Industries Candy!_ due to a whole sponsor thing to repay McFist Industries for rebuilding the school. No one actually minded though. It was a big chocolate candy and in the center there was a vanilla or strawberry flavored creamy goodness. Howard was on his 20th bag while Randy was still finishing his first one.

"How can you eat so much of those?" Randy asked Howard with a perplexed look. They were good but Randy just couldn't really seem to eat that much. Besides, he liked sour candy better. Howard looked at Randy with a shocked expression. "These things are the cheese!" he started. "They taste as if they were made from the of chocolate of the Gods..."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"And were then blessed by master chefs in the land of Sweetopia..."

"Howard you're kinda-"

"And then the Candy Goddess herself sprinkled angle dust over it!" finished Howard.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Fine, there're good but I like McSquidles better" he said with a smile. "Oh good ol' Randy, still liking the older type of candy" said Howard, popping a lemon flavored candy in his mouth. Howard spoke through chews, "What're these things even called?" he asked. Randy read the label. "Uh...McSkeetles..." he said. _Huh, still sounds like McSquidles... _

As they were walking in the halls they ran into Julian and Theresa. "Hello Randy, hey Howard..." said Julian waving to them. "Sup Julian, Theresa" replied Howard. Theresa tossed a blueberry McSkeetle into her mouth and began to chew. Randy then noticed her and Julian were both carrying another bag of them. "Hey, how many of those have you guys even had?" he asked looking at the bags of candy.

Julian finished chewing and swallowed. "I dunno, like...20?" he said. Howard laughed and pointed a finger in Randy's face. "HA!" he laughed. He pointed again. "HA!" he finished. Randy pushed the finger out of his face. He then looked around. It seemed that _everyone _was eating McSkeetles, and a lot more that just 5 bags. Randy shrugged. As they all walked, they passed by Randy's locker. He stopped when he noticed the red glow of The Ninja Nomicon.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you later...I've got to go, uh...do something" he said. Julian and Theresa just walked off, and before Howard did too, he gave Randy a nod of confidence. Randy grabbed the Nomicon and ran into the nearest bathroom. As he closed the door he waited for it to clear out while holding the book under his shirt. _C'mon everyone...get to class_... he thought just a little annoyed. While he waited for the bathroom to clear, he must have eaten about 5 more bags. As the last person filed out Randy ran to the last stall on the left **(yeah I just did that)** and went in. He put the seat down and opened the book. As soon as he opened the book he was transported inside the ancient book.

Randy was flung to the ground. When he opened his eyes his was in the middle of a paper forest. He got up and walked forward. He then fell when the scene around him began to spin. It was still spinning when the Nomicon's words appeared in front of him.

_**Beware of the bittersweet**_

Randy read it again. "What the juice Nomicon, what does that even mean?" he said. The room started to spin faster as Randy was transported out of the Nomicon. He woke with a start. "Uh..." he moaned. He got out of the stall and made his way to his next class. As he passed by all the people he got out another bag of McSkeetles. He ate another 2 bags as he made his way to first period. _You know these things aren't that bad..._ he thought as he walked through the halls.

**_ Meanwhile at McFist_** Industries...

Hannibal McFist was sitting at his desk when he heard the angered voice of Viceroy call him on the louder speaker. "Hannibal come down to the lab, NOW!" he heard. McFist started to slowly make his way to Viceroy's lab when he realized that Viceroy had sounded..._angry_. Or at least a little disappointed, no...more like annoyed. He then quickened his pace as he made his way to the evil scientist's lab.

He walked in to see Viceroy glaring at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was standing on the other side of the room, behind his testing table. "What?" asked McFist. Viceroy looked at him with an even colder stare. "What do you mean, 'what?'" Actually he didn't know. There were a lot of things Viceroy could be upset about. He spilt coffee all over his favorite lab coat, gave him a cookie he found on the floor, lost the blueprints for his new robot... _Wow _thought McFist_ T__here are a lot of things Viceroy could be mad at me about..._

McFist looked at Viceroy again. "Could you just tell me what I did wrong?" Viceroy walked over to the screen and pressed a button on his remote. A video of what happened during Halloween. "Remember _that _catastrophe?" Viceroy asked knowing clearly that he did. McFist looked at the ground "yes..." he mumbled. Viceroy hit another button on his remote.

"Well, something like that's going to happen again" he said. McFist looked to the side. _Oh yeah..._

_**~Flashback~**_

_ McFist and Viceroy were watching a girl named Heidi Weinerman's blog because McFist said she always had the "deets" and the "what's happening" they then saw the new live video. "Ooh!" said McFist. "Let's watch!" What they saw surprised them. They saw one of the Sorcerer's stanked kids destroying the school. It was also unlike any monster they had ever seen. It was a terrifying dark red dragon with razor sharp claws and teeth. It could breath white hot fire and had huge, black wings. This was probably the most powerful and destructive monster they had ever seen. What was odd was that Viceroy and McFist never saw the ninja appear. This dragon looked like the monster that would create enough chaos to set the Sorcerer free. "Oh my God..." said Viceroy. McFist mentally agreed with Viceroy._

_ Then the dragon came down to the students. It looked like it was about to burn them alive when somehow it must have been defeated because all the stank left the dragon's body and the kid was back to himself. They saw as that horrible dragon then transformed into a young teenager. He was small and tall and well, scrawny. He didn't look like he was more that 14, just a freshman. He had dark purple hair and somehow Viceroy and McFist were both sure that was his natural hair color. Then he plummeted to the ground and fell into a snow bank. He just looked like a poor normal kid who had caused all of that destruction. Viceroy turned off the screen and turned to McFist. "Well, that was...a little haunting..." he said. _

_McFist turned. __He didn't want to admit it but he actually felt bad for that kid. He looked like good person, and now he has to live with knowing he just destroyed his whole school. He was about to tear up when one of his human employees walked in. He was caught by surprise and now a little mad at the employee. "Mr. McFist we need to discuss-"_

_"WHAT?!" Okay maybe he was a more than a little mad..._

_ The employee cowered in fear at his boss. "Sir we need to discuss the plans for the McYumYum factory..." he said still cowering. Viceroy got up and excused himself from the room. "I think I need a moment to go process what just happened..." as he left the room McFist thought about something to help the school out. Suddenly he was hit with an idea. "We're gonna fix the school! I want every robo ape on the job and we need to put everything have into this!" he said slamming his fist on the table. _

_ The employee cowered even more. "B-but sir...we wouldn't have the funds for it...and the McYumYum factory..." McFist cut him off. "WE'LL COMBINE THE MCBOOMBOOM AND MCYUMYUM FACTORIES AGAIN AND SAVE MONEY!" he said pounding his fist on the desk again and now breaking it. He then added "MAKE ALL THE KIDS EAT THE NEW CANDY FOR AS SPONSORS!". The employee freaked out and left the room screaming, "Yes sir!"_

_ **~End of Flashback~**_

McFist looked at Viceroy with a frown. "Well, how was I supposed to know that might happen?" he said.

"You should have known because we've done this before!" he said. Viceroy calmly slapped McFist upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. "That's for being an idiot" he said. McFist sighed. "Well what's going to happen to the people of Norrisville..." he said rubbing his head. Viceroy walked over to his laptop and images and little videos appeared. "Not all the people of Norrisville but actually only a certain age group..." he started. "Kids 14-16 will be affected...what will happen to them...I don't know," he said looking at McFist with worry. "But whatever it is should be taking affect right now..."

As Randy was walking in the halls to first period he looked down at his watch. _Dammit I'm gonna be late!_ he thought. He then started racing through the halls pushing past people to quickly get to class but he then stopped. He had a sharp pain in his head. "Gah!" he said. He then lurched forward. He felt as if he was just punched in the stomach. The room started to spin. People started to back away from him in the halls. Randy fell down onto his hands and knees and coughed. He heard a scream and at the same time it sounded muffled but amplified. He coughed again. He had on odd, copper taste in his mouth. Suddenly kids all around him were screaming. He started coughing a lot more. He just couldn't stop. He opened his eyes and they adjusted to the brightness of the hallway lights. He coughed again and noticed that it sounded wet. The people standing around him were blurry and when he looked down he saw why there was so much screaming. He had just coughed up a whole puddle of blood.


	6. Bitter Sweets

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm new to FanFic. and the main reason I joined was because I was just dying to share my RC9GN stories! You guys are so nice and sweet and uh... I have a question... it says that my stories have I life and I don't know what that means...should I be worried? (*.*)**

Randy was keeling in a puddle of his own blood. There was so much of it... Randy looked at it. The crimson liquid stood out on the white surface. Randy wondered how there was so much blood. His head was pounding and each time he coughed he felt as if he was being punched in the gut. He coughed again and the puddle grew larger. _Oh..._ he thought. Randy smiled as he realized that he was coughing up blood and had NOT ninja'd out and was dying in front of everyone. His cover wasn't blown, and that's all that mattered. _That's what happened... _Randy fell down into his blood.

Heidi couldn't believe what she just saw. The purple haired kid who Howard was friends with just fell to the floor and started coughing up blood. Heidi thought about it. She then remembered a very gruesome detail. As Andy (or something) was coughing, Heidi could see his face in the reflection of his blood. She looked down at the skinny freshman. He had _smiled_ before he went down. Heidi shuddered. _Why would he smile while coughing up blood? _ Then she remembered this was the same poor kid who destroyed the school as some monster. _Wait a minute..._ she thought. He wasn't just some poor freshman. Her thoughts then went back to 2 weeks ago. She remembered him catching her and then all of her food as it came down. She smiled. _He was also the kid who beat Bash Johnson in a fight without throwing a punch._ She giggled. And then she remembered why she really had to make sure this kid was okay. _He's Howard's best friend..._

Heidi walked to the fallen freshman and picked him up. Her shoes squeaked as she slipped a little in his blood. She threw one of his arms across her shoulders. Everyone just cleared a path, but no one came to help. She could hear him breathing, so that was good. Plus he wasn't heavy, but this was her favorite shirt and it was now stained with blood. _Howard owes me for this... _was the only thing she thought as she carried fallen Randy Cunningham to the nurse's office.

_**Meanwhile at McFist Industries...**_

McFist and Viceroy were wondering what to do when McFist had an idea. Yes, _McFist _had an _idea. _"VICEROY!" he said punching a hole in the wall. Viceroy stood frozen staring at the hole McFist had just put in the wall.

"Sir...the wa-"

"Yeah my arm spazzed out..." said McFist a little shamefully. He looked back at the mad scientist. "I say, we go to the school saying we're there to help solve the problem with the McSkeetles and while we're there try to find the Ninja!" he said ending it with throwing his arms out in a "ta-da" motion. Viceroy stood there and thought about it. "That sounds like it might actually work sir..." said Viceroy a little impressed. "YES!" said McFist. Viceroy stopped him. "But we actually are going to help them. If we don't you could be in serious trouble," McFist nodded. "Doesn't really matter but YES!" he said. "FIRE UP THE JET!" Viceroy face palmed. _The school's practically around the corner..._

**_Later at school..._**

Randy woke up with a light in his eye and the sounds of someone on the computer a few feet away. He blinked a few times as his adjusted to the brightness. Once his eyes adjusted he saw that he was in the school clinic. Without getting up his eyes circled the room. Sitting in a chair typing away on a keyboard was the nurse. Apart from that and the flickering of the old light above him those were the only sounds in the room. His gaze then shifted to the left and on a chair he saw his beloved jacket. He squinted. Was that..._blood on it?_ He then looked a bit to the right and saw out of the clinic window.

Outside in a chair sat Howard, and next to him was...Heidi? He moved his head to the direction the nurse sat. "Miss?" he croaked. She turned and saw him. "Yes?" "Why am I in here?" he asked. She got up and opened the door for Howard and Heidi. "It might be better if they told you what happened..." she said as she stepped out of the room. As Howard and Heidi walked in Randy sat up and propped himself up on his elbows.

Howard smiled a little sheepishly. "Hey bro, how are you doing?" Randy smiled. "Good" he then noticed a weird copper taste in his mouth. "But uh..." he motioned to the clinic room. "What happened?" Howard sighed. "Heidi said you were just going to class when you suddenly fell to the floor and started coughing up blood..." he looked awkwardly at Randy. "Hehe?" he added. Randy nodded. _That would explain the copper taste..._

He looked at the two gingers standing in front of him. He now remembered what had happened. He had coughed up blood but then he guessed he fell unconscious because after that he only remembered well, what was happening now. Randy looked back at Howard. "I remember...I was laying in a puddle of blood and then must have fallen unconscious..." he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Then what happened?" Heidi blushed.

"Yeah, uh...I brought you here to the clinic Mandy..." Randy frowned. _Randy...it's Randy...known you my whole life..._ Randy looked up and for the first time noticed her clothes were covered in blood. He cringed. _Oh, right... _he thought. _My blood..._. He looked back up. "Hey, uh...how did my parents react to this?" he asked thinking about how his parents must have reacted. Howard patted him on the back. "Your parents were at a meeting or something...they never picked up the phone," he said. Randy sighed. "Good, that's one less thing to worry about..." Howard paled. He turned to Heidi. "Hey sis, can you give some time alone here for a sec?" he asked pointing to the door. Heidi nodded. She walked away saying "Get better Sandy!" Randy sighed. He then looked up at Howard. "What?"

Howard brought out a bag of McSkeetles and ate one. "Uh...cool story bro...you're gonna laugh after this..." Randy looked at Howard. "Howard..."

"Uh, well you see...uh, the thing that caused you to cough up all that blood was er, uh... the McSkeetles..." he said sheepishly. "AND YOU'RE STILL EATING THOSE?!" yelled Randy. "But they're so good!" whined Howard.

Randy slapped the bag of McSkeetles onto the floor. Howard looked at them. "Hey!" Randy looked at Howard. "Anything else to say?" All the color drained from Howard's face. He gulped.

"Well..."

"Yes..."

"More kids have coughed up blood..."

"And..."

"And all around the same time..."

"But..."

"But 2 hours after you did and no one even came close to how much you did..."

"So..."

"So Viceroy and McFist are here..."

Randy grabbed Howard by the shirt.

"WHAT?!"

"And they're trying to figure out what's going on..."

"I CAN TELL YOU WHAT ABOUT TO GO ON! MY FOOT GOING UP THEIR A-"

"ANDTHEFIRSTKIDTHEYAREGOINGTOTESTONWILLBEYOUBECAUS EYOUCOUGHEDUPTHEMOSTBLOODANDWASTHEFIRSTKIDTODOIT!" 

**_Translation: and the first kid they are going to test on will be you because you coughed up the most blood and was the first kid to do_ it**

At the last part Randy froze. The life left his face and he slowly let go of Howard. _Viceroy and McFist..._ Randy unknowingly started to fall back onto the bed.

_Are here... _the door opened and two people walked inside

_To test me..._ then Viceroy stepped to Randy's bed and smiled down at him. Randy looked up at Viceroy with his eyes wide. His body had gone cold. Viceroy gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello Randy, we're here to test you now..."

**Sorry, I know what I'm going to write next, I didn't just leave you at a cliffhanger because I'm evil and didn't know what to right next, It's just 1 in the morning and I need to sleep! Please leave in the reviews what it means that it says my documents have 'lives'**


	7. AB negative

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I put quite some time and effort into it and reading each and everyone of the reviews makes me feel so. Very. Happy. Thank you all! And to the guest who hoped that Randy would be a hellhound...Percy Jackson my friend...you rock \m/.\m/ anyways I'm sorry this took a long time to upload but I hope that I can make it up to you by having this chapter 4,176 words in it! Happy 4th of July!**

Randy looked up in horror at the mad scientist looming over him. "Hey Randy, ready for the tests?" he asked. Randy gulped. "Y-yes..." Viceroy smiled. "Good, now lets go outside..." Randy got up and followed him. As they walked out of the clinic though, Randy grabbed his jacket. He began hugging it. _If I do this I feel as if I'm protected..._ he thought hugging it tighter. As he and Viceroy walked outside they passed by other kids who were coughing up blood.

_Howard's right..._ thought Randy as they passed sick kids. _They aren't even close to how bad I was..._ he looked up at Viceroy. "Uh...sir?" Viceroy turned around. "What's up with all the kids?" he asked motioning to Bucky who coughed up some blood into his hand. "Awww...man...this is my triangle playing hand..." he whined.

Viceroy walked next to Randy to make it easier to walk and talk. "My boss, McFist, joined the McBoomBoom and the McYumYum Factories together and created the McBoomYum factory..." Randy looked up at him. "And that's supposed to be a bad thing?" he asked. Viceroy snorted. "Well, yeah! I don't know why he did that! We already went through something like this before!" Randy thought about if for a moment. His mind went back to _Night of the Living McFizzles _(that's what Howard and him agreed to call it). _Oh...so _that's_ what happened..._ he thought now knowing what caused the zombie apocalypse.

Viceroy went on. "Anyways, for some reason he did this again but he was making a new candy, and all of you highschoolers were eating it" he began. "Although only kids 14-16 are affected so luckily, the younger age group hasn't been hurt" said Viceroy. As they stepped outside Randy passed by Debby Kang. She coughed some blood into her handkerchief. She acted as if it was nothing and then went to talk to Theresa. Randy stared off at her in confusion. _She didn't look as if it hurt..._ he then remembered the room spinning as he coughed up blood, and the sharp pains he had. _How come it hurt so much?_

Randy looked up to see that they had reached their destination. Viceroy had set up a portable lab in the back of the school. It was equipped with an examination table, microscopes, test tubes, scanners, and other weird things Randy couldn't name. Luckily there was also a white bed sheet to keep what was being done in their unnoticed. Viceroy pulled the white sheet to the side and motioned for Randy to sit on the table. He did so.

Viceroy turned his back to him and faced another table on his right. "Now this might hurt just a little..." as he said so he turned back to Randy with a huge needle. "Sorry, need a blood sample..." he said with an apologetic smile. Randy didn't know what Viceroy was expecting. For him to cry? Run out screaming like a little girl? _I'm the ninja! _thought Randy. _I deal with things worse than this almost every day! _He then looked back up at Viceroy. _Oh yeah, he doesn't know that..._

Randy rolled his sleeve up, signaling for Viceroy to inject the needle. Viceroy stuck the needle in his arm and collected some blood. When Viceroy took the needle out he surveyed the blood. "Ooh!" he said looking at it. "So dark! So majestic! And _look_ at that beautiful crimson color!" he said with giddy. He looked to see Randy staring at him. His eyes were wide and he was leaning away from him. Viceroy laughed. "Sorry, just some thing I do..."

Viceroy took some of the blood and put it in one of the many super high-tech, McFist Industries scanners. While it was processing the data Viceroy electrocuted him, gave him an eye chart, made him take a math test (he scored a B), made him run some laps around the school (on the second lap he collapsed and coughed up blood again), and stuck needles in him. After that, he asked Randy some questions. "When you were coughing up blood, how did it feel?" asked Viceroy, getting ready to right everything down. Randy looked up in surprise. "I had a sharp pain in my head" he began. "After the first few coughs the room started to spin, and during each cough it felt as if I was being stabbed..." he said. "After a while I blacked out"

Viceroy was writing all of this down, not missing a word. He clicked his pen. "Interesting..." he began. "Unlike everyone else you suffered a lot of pain. The other kids just experience a weird fuzzy feeling in their stomach and then the next thing you know, blood!" Randy nodded. Viceroy moved to one of his scanners and read something on it. "Now, were you doing anything before you started..." he motioned to a kid outside the tent who began coughing up red liquids.

Randy thought about it. "Well I was late for class so I was running..." Viceroy nodded and wrote that down. "What feelings did you experience?" Randy thought about it. "Nervousness, a little tired..." Viceroy nodded. "How many bags of McSkeetles have you eaten?" he asked. Randy looked to the sky trying to remember how much of that sweet candy he had. _Odd how something so sweet turned out to be so bitter... _he thought. Just then it hit him. _Oh...beware of the bittersweet! That's what the Nomicon meant! _he thought. He then remembered he was a question. "Oh! Right, like...maybe around 7 or something?" he said. Viceroy looked up from his notes with a confused look. "What? Did you say _seven?!"_ he asked, stunned. Randy nodded.

"Yeah, seven..." he repeated. Viceroy got up and looked at his scans and readings. "All the other kids ate like, 60 bags!"

"Woah, really!?"

"Yeah, I know..." Viceroy turned back to his work. "I thought that you must have eaten maybe, a hundred or something!" he looked back at Randy. "Then again you look too small to have eaten all that candy..." he was searching through all of his paperwork when it hit him. He slapped himself upside the head. _Oh..._ thought Viceroy. He turned to Randy. "Well Randy it looks like we're done here..." he said. Randy got up. "Wait, but could you first answer some questions..." he asked. Viceroy turned to him. "Like what?"

Randy through his hands out. "Like why I was so much different from everyone else"

"Well, that's because you're a teenager and teens always think they're dif-"

"No! NOT THAT WAY!"

Viceroy looked at Randy. "Oh! About the blood and stuff!" he said. Randy nodded. Viceroy pushed up his glasses and spoke. "Well Randy, did you know that your blood is AB-?" asked the mad scientist. Randy shook his head. "No, why?" Viceroy smiled. "I could go into a lot of detail but to save some time, you're blood type is _very_ rare. It's found in less than 1% of our world's population. No one else in this school has the same blood type as you" he caught the look on Randy's face when he said 'no one has the same blood type as you'

"Don't worry, you can get blood from anyone else with AB- , A- , B- , or O-" he reassured him. Randy nodded. Viceroy began packing up his things while talking. "Anyways, the chemicals in the candy reacted very badly to your blood, and your nervous system, that's why you were the first one to be affected, it hurt so much, and you lost so much blood" Viceroy turned back to Randy. "Also, somehow everyone else coughed up a little bit of blood painlessly while they were relaxed or sleepy" he began. "You on the other hand will cough pools of blood very painfully when you're nervous, weakened, or feeling adrenaline, so..." he turned and smiled at Randy. "Don't get excited!"

Randy faked a smile. _Then hopefully I won't have to go ninja... _he thought. Viceroy and him walked outside of the portable lab. Viceroy then grabbed a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The lab folded down into a small little cube, Viceroy then walked over and picked it up as if it was nothing. "That is the straight up cheese!" Randy said in awe. As Viceroy walked away Randy remembered a very important question. "Wait! When will everything be back to normal?" Viceroy turned around. "In a few days, just don't eat the candy!" he said. As Willem Viceroy walked away Randy frowned. _Why does he have to be a nice bad guy?_

Randy sighed in defeat and walked into the school. Word had gotten out that the kids in school were coughing up blood and the town didn't find it safe for the kids to be out among the healthy so while school wasn't in session anymore, the kids still had to stay within school grounds, so as Randy walked into the school, the sun was setting over the horizon. It was cold out so Randy put his jacket back on. He looked up to see the snow coming down. _Viceroy must of had some special thing that kept the lab room temperature._ Randy came into the school and stopped. _Where's Howard?_ he thought. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. _In the cafeteria!_

Randy walked to the lunchroom and passed by the place where he had his first coughing fit. The blood had been mopped up but there was still a stain. For the first time Randy noticed how big it must have been. He shuddered at the thought of how that scene must have looked like. Randy arrived at the cafeteria and pushed open the doors. Sure enough, Howard was at Shangri-Lunch eating some doughnuts. He walked over and sat across from Howard.

"Hey Randy! How'd the testing go?" asked Howard in between bites. Randy nodded. "They were good, turns out I have a rare blood type which makes this whole thing suck for me but other than that..." Randy said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm good" Howard swallowed his last doughnut. "Well, just so you know..." he leaned in when more kids walked into the cafeteria. "I heard McFist talking about looking for the ninja..." he began. "I think he might set out a robot later..." sure enough right after he said it, a huge robotic wolf smashed into the cafeteria. Howard dove under the table.

"SEE?! I TOLD you he was gonna send a robot!" Randy dove under a table. Kids left the room screaming as Randy pulled the ninja mask out of his jean pocket. He slipped it on and felt the fabric wrap around his body, energy coursing through his body. Under the mask he smiled. All of this blood and coughing was really putting him down. A good monster fight was just what he needed. Randy jumped up from under the table and pointed his sword at the wolf. "Hey buddy!" The wolf turned around. "Wanna play fetch?"

The wolf pounced at him and Randy stepped to the side. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Randy smiled. "Woah Fido, looks like we have a-" suddenly Randy had a nostalgic feeling. _No, it's not nostalgic..._ thought Randy. This feeling he didn't long for, he actually feared it a little. Just then the robo-wolf hit Randy with it's tail. Randy flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud "thump" . Howard crawled out of his hiding place and towards Randy.

"C'mon ninja...the wolf beating the juice out of-" just then he looked at Randy. Randy had his hand to his mouth and was coughing. Howard looked at him in worry and rested a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Cunningham, are you alright?" he asked. Randy coughed a little more and looked at his hand. There was only a little bit of blood. _Adrenaline and weakness makes me cough up blood..._ he remembered. _But the ninja mask helps my wounds. But still, I need to be careful..._

Randy shooed Howard's hand away. "I'm fine. Just don't get hurt, kay?" He got up and charged at the wolf with his sword. He jumped in the air and took a swipe at it. As his blade went through the head he exclaimed, "That's my job!"

Somewhere in the school, McFist and Viceroy were controlling the mechanical wolf (well, Viceroy was) and trying to defeat the ninja. "MAKE IT GO LEFT!" yelled the demanding billionaire (you know who I'm talking about). Viceroy moved the right and avoided the ninja's attack. He looked away from the screen and at McFist. "Mm,hm..." he said. "I meant my left..." said McFist. "We have the same left!" reasoned Viceroy.

The ninja had tried to slice off the wolf's head just moments before but Viceroy had made the wolf with a stronger metal this time. When the Ninja had sliced down on the wolf's head he had only chopped off about half of it. But it was still compatible. The ninja made a running leap. He did a flip in the air and sliced the ear off of the wolf. "Bad dog! No running in the house!" he said. McFist took a look at the ninja. "You know Viceroy, the ninja seems to make more jokes than he did last year..." he said. Viceroy nodded. "People change sir, people change..."

Back in the cafeteria the robo-wolf and ninja had pretty much destroyed _everything. _Randy did a backflip to avoid being mauled by one of the wolf's large claws. Randy wasn't making jokes anymore. He didn't have the energy for that, he had already coughed some blood 15 more times. Luckily the ninja mask made it minimal like everyone else, yet it still hurt. As hard as this fight was though, it seemed to be around the end. The wolf was badly damaged. It's back had a huge crack in it from when Randy flung it to the ground, it has missing its left back paw, and it kept malfunctioning, sometimes running into a wall on its left when Randy was on its right.

Randy smirked. "Doe's someone want a treat for fighting for so long?" the wolf growled and charged at Randy. He was about to move to the side when he slipped on a jelly doughnut. The robo-wolf hit him but kept on going and they crashed through the cafeteria wall and out into the cold of outside. Snow now covered the ground and was still lightly coming down. The robo-wolf was about to lunge for Randy's throat when it just stopped. Randy opened an eye. Somehow it just stopped. But he knew he couldn't attack or move, and his life may soon be ended for the wolf's mouth was open and could 'chomp' Randy's head off anytime.

Back with McFist and Viceroy, Viceroy had stopped the wolf from decapitating the ninja. McFist yelled at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FINISH HIM!" he yelled at the mad scientist. Viceroy turned around in his seat to face McFist. "Sir, wouldn't you like to find out how the ninja's lived and looked like a teenager for 800 years?" he asked. McFist's eyes widened and then he smiled an evil smile. He went to Viceroy and took a microphone from the control panel.

Back with the ninja, the wolf released Randy from the death hold and a speaker blasted McFist's voice out of its mouth. "Dear Ninja, we have now decided to not kill you but to capture you and learn all of your secrets..." Randy's eyes widened. This scared him more than dying, or failing to protect Norrisville. _What if they find out about the mask or the Nomicon? _he thought, panic setting in. He then turned his head to the left and began to cough. McFist went on.

"After that we will kill you and there will be nothing that will stand in The Sorcerer's way of destroying this putrid city..." McFist finished. Randy looked back at the wolf, right into its eyes, guessing that was the camera. He was right.

McFist and Viceroy watched and listened to something that surprised them. The ninja stared at them with menacing eyes, unlike any they had every seen, right into the camera and them. His humorous, some what carefree nature was gone. They say that the eyes are doors to the soul, but right now his doors were almost shut, and what they let out was pure hatred. "You will _not_ take me, and the Sorcerer will _not_ get out" he began. McFist felt himself getting cold. The ninja growled and as he brought his legs up and kicked the wolf off of him. He pointed a sword at it and, still looking at the camera, finished "and I shall protect the town with my life"

He charged at the wolf, who did nothing since Viceroy wasn't controlling it due to him and McFist still being in shock from what just happened. As Randy charged at the wolf Viceroy remembered what was going on and activated defensive mode. The ninja charged at the robo-wolf, ready to slice its head off when by itself it swiped a paw and him. The ninja then went flying into the woods.

Randy flew at maybe 50 miles per hour deep into the woods and finally stopped when he hit a tree. When he hit it, the tree splintered into a million pieces as he flew through. It slowed him down and Randy skidded on the dirt. On normal circumstances Randy would have gotten right back up and send that robo-wolf to the moon, but right now the ninja mask was focusing on keeping Randy from coughing up what little blood he had left.

The robo-wolf stalked over to him and Randy slipped unconscious, Randy thought one thing and one thing only.

_Shit..._

Viceroy and McFist stared at the computer screen in shock. They looked at each other, then the screen. At each other, and the screen.

"Did we just defeat the ninja?"

"I think we did..." They looked at each other.

"YAAAAAAAY!" they exclaimed. The grabbed each other and started jumping up and down like little kids. "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! WOOHOO!" they chanted, acting like little girls. As they were celebrating Viceroy looked at the screen and noticed that the robo-wolf wasn't bringing the ninja back. It actually wasn't doing anything at all.

"Uh...sir?" asked Viceroy. McFist stopped cheering and looked up. "What?" Viceroy pointed to the screen. "Sir, the ninja is still deep in the woods and robo-wolf isn't collecting him like he should..." McFist scratched his head. "Can't you control it yourself?" he asked. Viceroy sat down at the keys and fiddled with the controls. Nothing happened. He turned to McFist with his hands up in defeat.

McFist steamed. "GO GET HIM YOURSELF!" he yelled. Viceroy got up. "Fine..." he said. "But before I go..." he hit the 'self destruct' button and the robo-wolf blew up into a million pieces. He looked at McFist. "Just in case you try to pull something..."

Viceroy left the building and walked to the woods were the ninja was. He had to walk all away across town to the school because awhile ago he and McFist left the school for McFist industries. "Now how will I find him?" Viceroy asked out loud. He then spotted a trail of fresh blood on the white snow. _Bingo..._ he thought. Viceroy then made his way along the trail. Within minutes he started seeing broken trees, and disturbances in the snow. _I should be getting close..._ then he saw it. Viceroy came into a large clearing. Viceroy looked up and for the first time, noticed it was night out.

_Better get the ninja back to McFist... _he thought. He made his way to the other side of the clearing and sure enough, the 'man' himself was there. "The Ninja..." he whispered. There the ninja lay, right in front of him. His body lay broken in the snow. Viceroy got down next to him and got ready to pick him up and deliver him to McFist when a thought occurred to him.

_Who is he? _The thought never occurred to him that the ninja was a teenager. He had always thought that he was just someone from 800 years ago who had learned the secret of immortality. Viceroy wanted to see who's face in the school the ninja was. He reached towards the ninja's mask. But as soon as his hand reached under the fabric he was pushed away by some force.

It hadn't hurt, but Viceroy knew not to do it again. _Looks like only the ninja himself can take off the mask..._ he reasoned. He was then hit with a thought. It might not work but... He reached for the ninja's hand. He grabbed it and used the ninja's own hand to take off the mask. He smiled. _That actually worked?_ he thought. He began taking off the mask when he stopped above the mouth. Viceroy didn't know it, but by taking the mask off of Randy a little, the ninja mask's healing failed.

Viceroy stopped because as the ninja mask passed the mouth, it coughed up a handful of blood.

Viceroy's eyes widened. He backed away. _Maybe he just has some internal bleeding..._ but he then shook his head. Viceroy knew that wasn't it. He sighed and looked up. _The ninja's just a kid..._ The ninja didn't have internal bleeding, and if he was coughing up blood, that must have meant he was a teen ager affected by the wonky McSkeetles.

Viceroy sighed. _I can't kill a child..._ he then slipped the mask back onto the ninja, and under it Randy felt it easier to breath. Viceroy picked up the fallen ninja and walked back to the school. Carrying the boy, he looked up the moon. It was full and caused the blood to shimmer on the pure white snow. He walked over to the front steps of the school, his feet crunching under the snow. He set the ninja down on the front steps.

The ninja lay on the front steps, his hands by his sides, his legs spread apart. _Even when he isn't awake he's still ready to fight..._ thought Viceroy, a sad smile making it's way across his face. He then left the school, and as he walked away he heard the front doors open and some kids gasping when they discovered who it was.

"It's the ninja!"

"How'd he get here?"

"Is he hurt!?"

"What should we do?"

"I'm gonna take off his mask!"

Viceroy smiled at that last part. His smile even widened when he heard the kid scream "OW!" when it was rejected by the mask. He then heard a groan. The ninja had woken up. Luckily it was too dark for the Ninja too see him. He looked up at them. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "S-smoke bomb!" and with that, he disappeared.

As he walked back to McFist industries, Viceroy passed by that Cunningham kid. "Hello" he said. Randy looked back at him. "H-hello..." he said. They went there separate ways, and while walking Viceroy looked back at the woods where the ninja was.

_Next time kid, you'll just be the ninja. And I will bring you in..._ and with that Viceroy made his way into McFist Industries.

McFist was in furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE GOT AWAY'?!" he yelled. Viceroy put up his hands in defense. "When I was there he woke up and escaped" he lied. McFist chopped the desk in half. "GAAAAHH!" He then looked up to the ceiling. "I WILL DESTROY HIM!" he cried. Viceroy turned away from the angered billionaire. _And I'll be there to help you..._


	8. Bowling With the Enemy

Randy was still spooked about the incident on Friday. He had gotten into a fight with a robo-wolf and lost. The next thing he knew he was laying on the front steps of the school while Bash Johnson tried to take off his mask. Randy shooed the thought away as he put his backpack on. The school was under quarantine that same Friday but now it was all good thanks to Viceroy telling them you could only get the "coughing up blood" disease by eating the McSkeetles.

Randy looked out the window and didn't see the snow was on the ground. When Randy took a step outside the whether was nice and warm. He then turned to the right and made his way to school. When he was about half way there he phone buzzed. It played the main theme to _Grave Punchers_ meaning it could only be one person. He answered his phone. "Hey Howard" He heard sniffles and a sneeze on the other line. Then a raspy voice. "Hey Cunningham..." he heard Howard say. _Yeesh_ Randy thought.

"Oh dude you sound terrible, what's up with you?" he asked. Howard coughed up some flem and spit it out. Randy shuddered. _Gross_ Howard talked into the phone again. "I'm sick, I wont be able to come to school today..." he said miserably. Randy heard him and yelled into the phone. "How could say that like it's a bad thing?! You _hate_ school! And all you'll get to do today is play _Grave Punchers!" _

On the other end Howard shook his head. "It's not like that Cunningham, I'm _really_ sick, all I want to do is sleep..." he said. "Besides, it's Monday! We were supposed to go on that bowling field trip..." Randy thought about it then remembered. "Oh yeah..."

What happened was that all kids 14-16 years of age and was in school on Friday were going on a field trip to the bowling alley. That sounded like it would be a problem since that would be _a lot_ of kids, but actually it wasn't and the bowling alley was of McFist Industries so really, it wouldn't. That thing was going to be _huge. _Randy sighed. "Sorry you can't go. If you and I were on a team that would've been _the cheese!"_

And he was right. Randy and his whole family were great bowlers, then when Randy and Howard were in 3rd grade the Cunningham's took Howard to the bowling alley. He sucked at first but then Randy helped him. By now Howard was also a really good bowler. Howard snickered on the other end. "Hey tell me how my sister does!" he asked. Randy was almost at school now.

"Why?" Howard sneezed and then answered. "She's never even picked up a bowling ball!" Howard then hung up and left Randy free to walk into the school. While going in he almost got hit by a bus. It whipped past him, whipping his hair to the right. _I'm okay..._ he reassured himself.**(just watched Mean Girls)**

As Randy walked into school he stopped by his locker. _Won't be needing this..._ he thought as he shoved everything into his locker. The bell rang and all the kids 14-16 walked to the buses. Now, Norrisvillewas a small town. There were two elementary school, one middle school, and Norrisville High. The group going to the bowling alley was probably about half of a whole grade in elementary school.

As usual Randy made his way to the back of the bus, where no one sat. **(in real life that's not true but he sat in the back in the other episodes)** Randy looked to the right, out of the window. He could see the line of kids still piling into the bus and in the distance...

_McFist?_ Randy thought. Then a smile formed onto his face. He just remembered that Bash got in trouble for giving Bucky a wedgie, hanging Bucky by his underwear at the top of the flag pole, trying to unmask the ninja, and whatever it was that he did with gravy on the first day of school. Randy leaned back in his seat and let a sigh of relief. _McFist's stuck at school today so I wont have to worry about any wonky robot attacks..._ he thought to himself.

Sadly he forgot to rule out monster attacks.

Viceroy was taking a ride in a riverboat in Boracay, Philippines with Nicolas. The breeze tossed Willem's hair to the side. He took a deep breath. "I'm so happy I made McFist give me another vacation day..." when they got to port Viceroy picked up Nicolas and they walked off the boat. He turned to the captain and handed him some money. "Salamat" **(thank you)** the riverman nodded his head and drove away. "kung ano ang isang magandang araw..." he said to Nicolas. **("what a beautiful day" thanks google translate!)**

Randy and the rest of the bus got off when they arrived at the bowling alley. Randy smiled. _I haven't been to one of these since summer..._ he realized. He looked to his right. "Hey Howard, ready to-" he then realized there was no one there. _Oh yeah..._ he thought sadly. Without Howard he felt as if there was a huge void in his life. Randy and Howard had known each other ever since first grade, but became friends in second grade when Randy threw a dodge ball at Bash's face when he was picking on Howard for his small hands. They had been best friends since. And when one of them was sick, the other probably was too. Now Randy was left alone on the field trip while Howard was home fighting the cold.

Randy looked up and noticed the class was walking into the bowling alley. He ran to catch up with them. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled.

Howard tossed in his sleep. Well, half sleep. He opened his eyes, got out of bed and walked over to the other side of his room. There he stopped in front of his window. He stared out of it. Rays of sunlight streamed into his room, making it as bright as it would have been with the lights on. Outside a bird was chirping on a tree branch, friendly neighbors were talking to one another, and the clouds parted from the sun, making the day even brighter. The day just oozed happiness and friendliness. Howard scowled and closed his blinds, plunging his room into darkness.

He shuffled back to his bed, his room now darker and actually able to be slept in. He got under the warm covers and shut his eyes. He sighed. _Better..._ he thought in his now darker room. Suddenly the fire alarm in the house beeped, telling that the batteries had to be changed. His eyes opened quickly.

_Dammit..._

McFist sat in his chair feeling like the least lucky man in the world. Marci right of him, then Bash on _her_ right. In front of them was the school's Principal, Mr. Slimovitz (for some reason no one knew his first name) who was telling them about all of the bad things he had done that year. He saw his mouth moving but all McFist heard was "blah, blah, blah, Bash. Blah, blah, wedgie. Blah, blah, DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!" McFist snapped to attention at that last part. "What do you suppose we do!?" he asked knowing nothing could change his pain of a step-son.

Sure Bash was strong and everything, he was star of every sports team in the school but _man_ he was dumb! McFist remembered one time when he gave Bash a twenty dollar bill instead of seven nickels and said he was cheating him because there were more nickels. He had said that last week. Slimovitz pushed his glasses up his face. "I think you should all have some _family bonding time_ to get to know each other and let some of the tension Bash might be feeling from li-" McFist bolted up in his chair at the family bonding part.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "FAMILY BONDING"?!" he said yelling his head off. Marci held her hands to her mouth. "Jeepers creepers!" Bash also stood up. "Yeah! I ain't spending no time with that McJerk!" he said pointing at McFist. Hannibal's eye twitched. His grammar was only part of the dumb things about Bash. This was the same kid who got stuck in an elevator for an hour because the walls were mirrors and he just kept talking to the other 'hims'.

Principal Slimovitz shook his head and stood up. "I think Marci's doing all right with Bash but _you_ McFist," he pointed a finger at McFist. "And _you _Bash" he pointed at him. "Have some _serious _issues to work out. And with that he sent them to the gym to work on family bonding. When they walked in it turns out Slimovitz already had everything set up. McFist sighed. _This is going to be a looong day..._

In the bowling alley Randy had arrived inside last. He easily looked over everyone's heads being pretty tall for his age. As he looked over everyone's heads there was one word he could use to describe that place. _Big._

There might have been maybe 50 bowling lanes, an arcade, a snack bar, bathrooms, and rooms to get your bowling shoes and bowling ball. Randy blinked. _You've done it again McFist..._ he thought. His gaze then shifted to something on the wall to his left. It was a huge glass case that had a large sledgehammer inside. He took a step closer and read the print. "_Incase of rhino break glass..._" he read. An employee explained that to him.

"There's a zoo not too far from here, you'd be surprised how many times it's happened..." he said nodding. Randy shook his head with a raised eyebrow. _Right..._

He then walked over to counter where they were to rent there shoes. He got his and took his other ones off. He sat down on the floor near the wall and began putting the ugly shoes on. Now you may be thinking, "c'mon they can't be that bad?" Oh yes they can...

The shoes were bright red with cyan swirls on them, in highlighter yellow was the McFist logo on the side and to top it all off. Velcro straps AND shoe laces. _Yep... _thought Randy. _These are the world's fugliest shoes..._

When he was done putting on his shoes he stood up and walked over their chaperone, Mrs. Driscol (and Mr. Driscol). "I have my shoes on, anything I should do now?" he asked. Mrs. Driscol looked down at the clipboard in her hand and spoke. "Go get a ball and head over to..." she searched the clipboard. "Lane 15, they need another player" Randy nodded and headed over to go get a bowling ball.

After he had gotten a ball, Randy walked over to his lane and saw who he would be playing with. _Oh geez..._ he thought. On his team was Bucky, who was having trouble even picking up the lightest bowling ball; Julian, who was complaining that the atmosphere was to happy and lively, and Heidi Weinerman who couldn't figure out how she was supposed to hold the ball.

Randy sighed. _At least things can't get any worse... _and like always, our purple haired hero was wrong.

_"Hello Rrrandy..." _Randy's eyes narrowed. He'd recognized that thick, southern accent anywhere. He spun around, his jacket flapping behind him, gaining Julian, Bucky, and Heidi's attention. Randy's fist clenched as he saw the first person he had ever hated, and who he still hated.

"Hello Angela..." he said. Before Randy stood Angela Grace, a girl who's name would make you think she was just perfect, when really she wasn't. Heidi raised an eyebrow at the girl Cunningham was having a faceoff with. She was almost the same height as him, but just a little bit shorter. She had flawless, fair skin. And her hair was mildly wavy, jet black and stopped a little bit after her shoulder. She had ruby red lips and piercing emerald green eyes. Her striking features caught Julian and Bucky's attention (along with all the other boys who were near) except Randy's.

She wore a long dark grey jacket that stopped a little bit above her knees and ripped skinny jeans. Her shirt was red like Randy's and bore angel wings on it. Somehow Heidi didn't believe her to be much of a saint.

Angela and Cunningham were glaring at each other, their long jacket's flapping in the wind despite there being no draft. Finally the girl spoke with a thick southern accent. "Hello Rrrandy..." she said, a smirk forming on her face. Heidi almost threw up. _Who does this chick think she is?_

Randy scowled. He hated it when she rolled the 'r' in his name, and that's why she did it. Randy took a step forward not braking his icy stare with Angela. "Hey Angela, how ya doing?" he asked, yet his tone indicated that he didn't give a-

"Just fine" she said, then tossing her hair. The boys around them swooned. Heidi knew she should have been recording this and getting an interview with Angela but she was infuriating Heidi. "How about you Rrrra-" "Just fine" Randy snapped. He was not going to let her say his name like that again. Angela smiled a demon's smile and looked at Randy, then Heidi.

"Who's she, your girlfriend?" she asked. Now she did it. If there was one thing Angela knew about Randy that no one, not even Howard knew was that when it came to something like girls Randy was a wreck.

He had lost that cold stare he had earlier and stepped back, everyone noticing it. He had a shocked expression on his face and couldn't speak. Angela always knew this was a weak spot for Randy. She smiled. "Hm, well-"

"Andy is _not _my boyfriend!" Angela looked to see Heidi glaring at her, her feet spread apart and her hands clenched into fists. Meanwhile, Randy was still in shock and not moving.

Angela looked from Randy to Heidi. "Hmph, I guess not..." she walked towards Heidi, stopping to blow in Randy's ear a little. He came back from shock and spun towards Angela. "Angela-" but she didn't listen. She took a steps towards Heidi and wrapped an arm over Randy and Heidi's shoulders. "You guys would a made a lame couple anyways..." she then walked away, boys staring off at her in awe, Randy and Heidi staring off at her with icy glares.

Angela turned to them. "Oh, and a lets see who'll win this time, you or me, Rrrandy..."

Heidi stared off at her. "Bitch" she said. As soon as she was out of sight a wave of other guys came to Randy.

"How do you know her?"

"Do you hate her?"

"Why do you hate her?"

"How could someone hate her?"

"Are you two a thing?!" More guys started to ask Randy questions. "Umm..." he said. Suddenly an airhorn went off. The crowd cleared and the possessor of the airhron turned out to be Mrs. Driscol. "Back to your lanes! Get bowling!" she said. They all moved on. Randy sighed from exhaustion and sat down. Heidi got a tape recorder out and sat down next to Randy.

"So Andy-"

"It's Randy"

"Whatever" said Heidi dismissing it. She looked at him with a puzzled look, with a hint of hatred. "What was up with her?" she asked him. Randy looked up at her. He sighed and leaned back.

"Before I was friends with Howard I was kind of a loner. It was kindergarten when I first met her. A new girl in school, named Angela Grace. She was new and had no friends and neither did I so we decided to be each other's friends" Heidi pointed the tape recorder closer to his face. "And?" Randy pushed the tape recorder away a little. "Uh, well we found out that we both liked bowling and were both pretty good at it considering we were 5..." Heidi nodded. Randy's expression changed and it was unable to be read.

"Then we started hanging out more and one time when we were on the monkey bars she kissed me on the cheek..." Heidi smiled. "Aww, that's _so cute!_" she said momentarily forgetting who this was. Randy raised an eyebrow. "Oh wait, no. Like, totes gross!" she said remembering it was demon Angela. Randy smirked. "Anyways I sorta declined her, but in a nice way!" he quickly added when he realized the expression Heidi might of had if he didn't. He went on. "I told her that I was kind of young to have a girlfriend," he then looked to the wall on the other side of the room.

"She seemed okay with it at first, but she grew distant, and soon I was a loner again. Than Bash started picking on your brother and I threw a dodgeball at the jerk's face" said Randy remembering it with a smile. He spoke again. "Anyways after that she started hating me, then she left coming to elementary school when her parents' investment in some company made them rich..."

Heidi spoke up. "Woah, wait. Little miss demon girl is rich?" Randy nodded. "Yeah. So she left school and became homeschooled. I thought I'd never have to see her again when we found out we were competing against each other" he said pointing to Angela as she began to bowl. She rolled the ball to the pins and *wham!* strike. Angela turned and caught Randy and Heidi staring. She smiled that evil smile of hers and waved.

"Because she hated me so much and she was so competitive she showed up to every tournament I was in or whenever I was at the bowling alley..." Randy's voice trailed off. "Wait a minute" he looked over at a bulletin board that had dates and special events. He looked and saw a flyer that told that Norrisville high students would be coming today.

"Dammit that's how she found out where we were going!" he cried. Heidi stifled a laugh. _Freshman's kinda cute when he's mad..._ she caught herself and shook her head. _Ew, gross, no. He's Howard's best friend!_ she thought. She looked back at Randy, who was still fuming for not seeing this coming. Just then Randy remembered that he was the ninja and shouldn't be like this. He took in a deep breath and calmed down.

Heidi soaked everything he had just said. "Wait, how come she knew doing uh..." she pushed a strand of hair behind her hair. "Those things would shock you?" at this Randy paled. He cleared his throat. "Oh, uh..." he was struggling with this. When ever it came to stuff like this he just froze, it was as if mind was racing yet his body would do nothing. "Yeah, well *cough* when she kissed me in kindergarten and I fell off the monkey bars" Heidi let out a little laugh. Randy acted as if it was nothing and continued. "From then on she knew that was a sort of weakness of mine..." Randy said embarrassingly.

Heidi looked down at her tape recorder with guilt. Somehow she didn't think Sandy (or something like that) would want this out there. She sighed and took tape recorder and put it in her pocket. _I'll get rid of it later...I promise..._

Just then the devil herself walked to lane 15 and began talking to them. "Hey there Rrrrandy!" Randy got up. "What do you want Angela?" she smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes. Julian and Bucky melted while Randy just stood there as nothing happened. "How about this..." she said. She grabbed Randy by the arm pulled him to the side.

"You and your team against me an my team. If you win I'll never do somethin like this again..." she said. Randy narrowed his eyes. "And what if I lose?" he asked. Angela smiled. She got up on her tip toes and whispered into Randy's ear. His eyes widened. "Then I'll be attendin Norrisville High School with you tomorrow..." she said.


	9. Unimportant Mini Chapter

**This is more of just a bonus chapter in the middle. This is not important to the story, it's just that I'm bored and really love this song so enjoy! (or not... either works for me) I got the lyrics from one of abbymoongem's youtube video's comment. **

Heidi was alone in her house walking around, bored. Nothing had happened that day at school and there was nothing for her to do on her web blog. _This day is so boring! _she thought. She walked to her room and opened the window. She got out and sat on the edge of it. The sun was setting over the horizon and it was warm. Heidi breathed in the air as the wind lightly tossed her hair. She then saw something in the distance. She squinted to get a better look and smiled.

_The ninja!_ she realized. There was the legendary Norrisville ninja, not too far away, fighting a huge robotic tiger. She watched as the ninja jumped and flipped as he dodged and fought the robot. It was going on for awhile and with that she even grew bored. "Huh.." she sighed. Heidi then got up and climbed back into her room.

On its stand on the other side of the room was Heidi's new guitar. It was an electric guitar and red and black with a strap that said 'Heidi Weinerman' on it. She picked up and plugged it in. She put it on, walked to the middle of her room and lazily picked at some strings. Heidi walked to her computer and opened her edited version of Soul Eater's Paper Moon. It was the same song that they used as the theme song but without the guitar and vocals. Heidi opened up the file and while the ninja fought outside, played the music and sang the English words.

_I'm falling, down into my shadow_

_Gasping onto every breath..._

_As I await the Deadly Night_

_So scary, but you cant give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carriages..._

_'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes_

_See you in your dreams yeah, baby..._

_Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you_

_Fairy Blue _

_It is only for you,_

_That I would crush the stars _

_And put them on display_

_Black Paper Moon_

_If you really put your faith in me,_

_When you're lost here, I am_

_"Forever" with your soul_

_Waiting her above you patiently, _

_Just like the shining moon_

As Heidi played the last few notes she didn't notice that the ninja had won the battle and was standing on a nearby roof, listening to her sing until he cleared his throat. "Eh-hem" he said. Heidi jumped and spun around.

The ninja waved from next door. "Nice song" he said. Heidi smiled nervously. "Thanks..." she said. The sun then fell over the horizon and the ninja reached into his pocket and grabbed out a smokebomb. "Smokebomb!" he exclaimed. He threw it onto the roof and disappeared.

When the smoke had lifted the ninja was gone. Heidi walked over and closed her window. She sighed. _Maybe today wasn't so boring..._


	10. Oblivious Randy

Randy spun around and started shooing Angela away. "Ew, gross. Get away from me..." he said. Angela smirked and backed away. "So, do we have a deal?" she said putting her hand out. "Because if you don't play I'll still come to Norrisville"

Randy growled and took her hand. "Deal" he said. As Randy shook her hand, he felt as if he was gambling with the devil.

He walked away from Angela, leaving her at her lane, lane 16. "Oh Randy, you could have kept this fate from happening..." Randy walked to his team. "Okay guys!" he said with enthusiasm. "Has any of you ever bowled before?" he asked. Bucky nodded but quickly added "Although I have trouble rolling to balls" he said.

Bucky got up and demonstrated. He picked up the ball (with great effort) and rolled the ball to the pins. The hit pretty close to the middle but didn't have enough force to knock them down. Only 3 pins went down. Randy nodded. _His aims okay..._ he thought. "Bucky, maybe you should go get a lighter ball" Bucky sighed. "It's already the lightest one..." he said.

Behind him Julian stifled a laugh. Randy turned to face the goth boy. "And how do you bowl?" Julian sighed. He walked over to get his ball, it was dark purple and weighed 12 pounds. Julian stepped up to the line and without taking steps, rolled his ball to the pins.

It looked fine and first but then started rolling to the left and hit three on the end. Julian sighed and Randy nodded. "Good" he said. Then he turned towards Heidi. _Time to face the music..._ he thought, cringing.

"So Heidi how do bowl?" Heidi looked up. "Um..." she was still having trouble putting her fingers in the right holes. Randy sighed and demonstrated on his bowling ball, which was a deep shade of red. Heidi smacked her head with her left hand. "Oh yeah, I knew that" she lied.

She then stepped up and got ready. Like she had seen people do on TV, she swung her ball back to took three steps forward. From lane 16 Angela and her team; Theresa, Stevens, and Debby Kang were watching Heidi getting ready to bowl. When she let go of the bowl it flew through the air...

and into the lane next to theirs lane.

Angela laughed at this. Randy winced. _Ouch that had to be_ _embarrassing_... he thought. While Angela laughed, Heidi's face grew red. She spunaround to face the rich brat. "What is your problem?!" she snapped. Angela stopped laughing and smiled at Heidi. _Time to have some fun..._ she thought looking at the red head.

"It's not me who has the problem honey" she said with a smirk. "It's you who can't hit a pin even if she was two feet away from it..." she finished while turning away. Heidi fumed.

"That's it..." she said pulling up her sleeves as she walked to the devil girl. Randy turned around and saw Heidi walking towards Angela as if she were ready to rip her eyes out, which she was. Randy's eyes widened. "Oh snap!" he said.

He ran over to Heidi before she could punch Angela in the head. "Woah there!" he said jumping in front of Heidi. She scowled. "Mandy move out of my way!" she said getting ready to get around him.

Randy put his arms out to keep her from getting to Angela. "Okay, first thing" he began. "Mandy isn't even a guy's name and second" he said putting his arms down. He raised the tips of his eyebrows in a caring way. "I'd love to see you honkin punch that girl in the face but this isn't your fight" he said. Heidi's face softened and she sighed.

She dropped her hands to her sides and walked back to their lane. "I guess you're right.."

Randy smiled. "Now let's work on your bowling..."he said embarrassed as he looked at Heidi's pink bowling ball still over in lane 14.

()()()

Howard walked around the house looking for batteries as the stupid fire alarm kept beeping every minute. _This is wonk!_ he thought as he looked through drawers looking for batteries. Finally he found some Duracell batteries and made his way upstairs to where the messed up alarm was. When he was at the top of the stairs Howard noticed a problem.

He was too short to get to the fire alarm. Usually when it went off one of his parents was there to put it in. Howard thought about this again. _Or Heidi...or Randy..._ suddenly the truth hit Howard like a sack of bricks.

"DAMMIT I'M SHORT!"

()()()

Viceroy was enjoying his day in the Philippines with his pet blob, Nicolas, when a his cell phone started to buzz. Viceroy looked at his phone and read the inscription that had appeared on the screen. The McFist bowling alley's machinery was glitching. _Someone must have spilt a smoothie on it or something..._ he thought looking at the sun. He looked at the sea and tried remembering what could happen. His face paled. _Uh-oh... _he realized.

_Disastrous things could happen if the machinery's glitch makes it malfunction too much!_ Thought Viceroy taking a deep breath. He shook his head. From here he wouldn't be able to stop it, and the people who worked there_ definitely_ wouldn't know how to stop then Viceroy had a sigh of relief.

_It will only happen if someone gets close to or higher than 200 _he remembered. _And mostly highschool students are playing there _he reassured himself._ They won't get that many points...right?_

()()()

McFist was doing his best not to kill himself. For and hour he was doing "family bonding" with Bash. He was on the verge of ripping off his mustache and strangling himself with it. Principal Slimovitz walked up to the McFist, Marci, and Bash. He cleared his throat.

"This next activity is a trust fall" he said. _Oh no..._ thought McFist. Slimovitz went on "One of you will go onto the table and will fall. Then you will have to trust the rest of your family to catch you!" he said. When he said this Bash spoke up.

"I don't need either of you to catch me!" he then ran over and jumped onto the table. "I'll catch myself!" Bash then raised his arms and fell off of the table. He hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Marci put her hands to her mouth. "Jeepers creepers! Are you okay my little Bashford!?" she asked. Bash lay on the ground, face up and his arms pointed out so his body made a 'T' position.

"Hey! I didn't catch myself!" he yelled. McFist face palmed. _No shit Sherlock... _he thought as Marci and Slimovitz checked up on the fallen Bash.

()()()

The tournament between team Grace and team Cunningham was going to start in 30 minutes. And Heidi was only improving by a little.

Heidi tossed the ball and this time it actually made it into the correct lane. It then swerved to the left and landed in the gutter. "I think the ball's jinxed" she said. When the ball returned Julian stepped over and inspected it.

"Nope. No jinxes on this ball..." he said taking a look at it. Heidi elbowed him in the gut. As Heidi stepped up to the lane, ball in hand, Randy jumped up and stopped her. "Woah, woah, hold on!" he said waving his arms.

Heidi looked over her shoulder. Randy walked over and stepped behind her, sort of hugging her. He held the back of Heidi's hand and guided it in the direction she was supposed to swing it back, oblivious to the fact that what he was doing was a sort of romantic gesture. "You want to swing it straight behind you so that it won't go too much to the left.." he moved her hand in front of her and to the left. "or too much to the right" he did the same on her right side.

Angela was watching this with a sour face. Randy then moved his arm back with Heidi's and guided her arm towards the lane. She let go of the ball and it slowly rolled down the lane. Randy stayed there until the ball hit the pins in the middle, knocking 7 down. He then moved away a faced Heidi. He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Just bowl like and you'll do just fine!" he said. Heidi blushed but didn't smile. _Does he realize what he just did?_ she thought. Which actually, he didn't. Heidi then realized she had butterflies in her stomach. When he had been helping her, Heidi had felt a sense of warmth and had goosebumps. She looked up at the screen which displayed her current score. She smiled. _Progress..._

From lane 16 Angela was glaring daggers at Heidi. Randy had just wrapped his arms around her and helped her bowl. Angela growled. She looked over at her team. Theresa was bowling okay, but she kept having her ball hitting about 3 pins on the very end. Debby was having trouble holding her ball due to her being brains over brawns. And it wasn't helping that Stevens was playing his trombone whenever Debby or Theresa messed up.

Theresa ran crying into the bathroom the next time Stevens gave her 'the sad trombone' when her ball rolled into the gutter. Angela slapped Stevens. "What is wrong with you?!" she cried. Stevens rubbed his face and turned back to the southern girl. He merely shrugged.

Angela sighed at the boys lack of words and emotions. "So how can you bowl?" she asked. To answer her question, Stevens picked up a ball and set his trombone down on a chair. Angela watched as her rolled the ball down the lane, hitting 4 down with pins on the end still up. Angela shook her head. _Good..._ she thought. Just then her watch began to beep. She looked down at it and smiled.

"Oh Rrrrandy!" she said. Over at lane 15 Randy shuddered. Angela's looks gained the attention of all the boys yet the only one she paid attention to couldn't stand her. He turned around slowly. "What?" he asked. Angela smiled. "Time to begin the game..."

()()()

Howard was balancing on a huge stack of death as he tried replacing the fire alarm's batteries. He was standing on standing on top of an old chair, that was on a pile of books, which was on pots and pans from the kitchen, which was on top of a swivel chair. Even as Howard was standing on his tip toes, it still wasn't enough. Finally he was able to reach the alarm and took the cover off so he could replace the batteries.

Howard opened it and his face fell. "CRAP!" the batteries he was holding were to small. Just then the stack of random house junk below him started to wobble. _Hoh, boy..._ he thought. The pile of junk below him then tumbled to the ground, with him at the top. "aaaAAA!" he yelled. Howard and his tower hit the ground with a loud crash.

Howard looked up at the fire alarm while rubbing his head. The alarm beeped and Howard narrowed his eyes. _It's on..._ he thought.

()()()

McFist and Marci had rushed Bash to the hospital when Marci claimed he was saying dumb and stupid things. _No honey. he's just like that..._ he thought as they drove Bash to the hospital. "Oh my little Bashford must have a concussion! He's talking nonsense, look!" she said. In the back of the car Bash was pointing at a dog. "Hey look! That pig's on a leash!" he said, while pointing.

McFist began grinding his teeth. _Once he's 18 he's out of the house! _he thought, thinking about the party he would throw once Bash was an adult. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Bash blowing bubbles out of his mouth.

"Hey look! My mouth's a bubble bath!" _18 years old physically, not mentally... _he added.

()()()

Viceroy was sitting in a chair on one of the many beaches in Boracay with Nicolas by his side, when his cellphone began to buzz again. _Now what..._ he thought as he pulled it out. The mad scientist's eyes widened when he looked at it. _Oh no..._

Right now a kid was getting close to the amount of points needed in order to send the bowling alley's glitch off the edge and having it cause mass destruction to the building and most likely its inhabitants. Viceroy took a closer look. _Seems as if the points are coming from..._ he scrolled down his smartphone. _Lane 15..._

()()()

Randy and Angela's teams had been bowling for hours now, playing until the Norrisville High school students would have to go home. The teams were tied, but due to Randy's epic bowling skills they were pulling ahead. Heidi, Julian, and Bucky were also improving. Heidi seemed to be the most. What Randy had done really seemed to help.

Randy stepped up to the line. He took four steps then rolled the ball down the lane. It spun and hit the main pin, a strike. Randy pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" he said. Just then the lights in the building flickered. They started going on and off and then remained on. Randy raised an eyebrow. _Okay..._ he said. Suddenly the ball return started spitting out balls.

They went flying through the air, destroying walls and other things in the building. Kids screamed as the bowling balls flew, almost hitting them. Randy bent over as one almost hit him in the face. It brushed his hair as it soared by.

_Sweet cheese that was close! _Randy thought as he looked back to where the bowling ball had landed, stuck in the wall. Randy turned to see kids running and screaming as the dodged the bowling balls. "Get to the exits!" he yelled. The kids ran out of the bowling alley, sadly lane 15, and 16 were in the middle of the bowling alley, and the farthest away from any exit.

As more bowling balls flew through the air he saw one flying towards Angela. "Angie move!" he yelled, calling her by the name he had used for her back in kindergarten. She didn't. As the ball made its way towards Angela, Randy took action and tackled her. The ball missed her head by inches and smashed into the wall behind her.

They hit the floor with a 'thud' and Randy grabbed her by the arm. "This way!" he said. They crawled over to the counter where they rented the shoes. When they got there they found the rest of their friends hiding. Randy smiled. "Hey! You guys made it!" Bucky spoke. "Yeah! We also made it TO THE ONLY SAFE PLACE IN THE STUPID BUILDING!" he said freaking out.

Angela looked nervously at Randy. "Thanks for saving me back there..." Randy didn't look at her when he responded for her was scoping the area by looking around a corner. "No problem..." he said. _How do I stop this? _he asked himself. Suddenly Randy's gaze shifted to the sledgehammer on the other side of the room. His face lit up. _Maybe this could work..._


	11. Sledgehammers Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

**Put in the reviews if you think I should have human Nomicon. He's NOT my own, original idea! Someone else came up with him, but should I? Please put so in the reviews and I'll probably have a little cameo for him in this chapter...**

Randy was forming a plan in his head while the rest of his friends (and Angela) were freaking out behind him.

"We're gonna die!"

'This is totally the boo!"

"WHAT THE JUICE IS GOING ON?!"

"My trombone!"

At that last part, everyone turned to face Stevens. The usually quiet band 'geek' had just said something. Not only had he said something, he yelled it. Stevens shot up and ran to lane 16, where his trombone was, in danger of being destroyed by a flying bowling ball. Randy got up and ran after Stevens.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" he cried, chasing after him. While running, Stevens had almost made it to lane 16 when a bowling ball came soaring towards him. "Look out!" Randy yelled. Randy sprinted to Stevens and, like he did with Angela, tackled him. He pulled Stevens to his feet, then thought better of it, and told him to crawl. "Get back to the shelter, I'll get your trombone" he said.

Stevens nodded and army crawled back to the hideout. Randy then got up and sprinted to lane 16. While running, Randy saw 3 bowling balls hurtling towards him out of the corner of his eye. "Look out!" he heard over from the shelter. Randy ran faster and fell to his knees, but slid on them to avoid getting hit by the flying balls of death. He quickly got up and saw more bowling balls coming his way. Randy's face morphed into a determined expression.

Randy side stepped to avoid getting hit by bowling ball #1. When bowling balls #2 and 3 came his way he ran to the table in front of him and placed his hands on it. Then Randy flipped forwards to avoid being hit. He grabbed the trombone and ran back to the shelter, but instead of going in, Randy ran past but handed Stevens his trombone. "Randy, what are you doing?!" Julian yelled at him.

Randy ran to the front doors. Angela fumed. "He's leaving us!" she accused. But instead of going outside, Randy ran to where the sledge hammer was located. Randy ducked as a few bowling balls flew past him. He looked at the glass. It was think...

Suddenly Randy got an idea. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around his right fist. Julian, Bucky, Theresa, Heidi, Angela, and Stevens watched as Randy raised his fist, ready to punch the glass. _Here goes nothing..._ he thought. Randy brought his fist to the glass and it shattered on impact. Glass flew everywhere, but when Randy pulled the sledged hammer out he knew it was worth it.

He unwrapped his jacket and dove behind a table so he could safely put it back on. Randy felt the fabric wrap around him. He got up from his hiding place. _Maybe I can hide and put the ninja mask on... _Randy approved of his plan and as more bowling balls flew at him, he dodged into a separate room. He smiled and reached into his pocket for the ninja mask. _Time to get this show on the road..._ he thought.

But there was no show. Randy's eyes widened. _Uh-oh..._ the ninja mask wasn't in his pocket. He checked his other pockets. _Where is it?!_ he thought. Suddenly Randy remembered. He face slapped. _It's Monday..._ he remembered. _Laundry day..._

()()()

The Ninja Nomicon was able to from a connection with the mask and the mask's wearer, even when they weren't wearing it. Hence the drawings and scribbles they saw everywhere. Seconds ago the Nomicon had been checking up on Randy. He was dodging flying balls of death and working on saving his friends. The Nomicon was pleased with Randy. _Good job..._ he thought.

The Nomicon then checked up on the ninja mask. The Nomicon had sent it's soul into the ninja mask. _What the?!_ it thought.

The ninja mask was spinning around in a tub of water, surrounded by soap bubbles and other clothes. _Am I being washed?!_ it thought as the ninja mask/Ninja Nomicon spun around in the Cunningham's washing machine.

At that moment the water level started to lower. _Thanks goodness..._ the Nomicon thought, relieved. The washing machine door opened up and Randy's mom, Mrs. Cunningham, grabbed the pile of wet clothes and threw them into the dryer. Luckily she didn't see the ninja mask, but it was also tossed into the dryer. _Woah! _the Nomicon thought as its host (the ninja mask, not the book) was thrown into the dryer.

Mrs. Cunningham hummed as she turned the dryer on. _La, lala, laaa..._ she thought along with it. Inside the dryer the ninja mask/Nomicon was being tossed and spun around by the dryer. _Raaandy! _ it thought.

()()()

Viceroy was sipping a mango smoothie (but not Nicolas, he was having coconut) when he phone beeped. He slammed his smoothie onto the table next to him and grabbed it. "ano ngayon ang gagawin?!" he cried. **("what now?!" thanks google translate!) **Viceroy looked at his phone and gasped.

_The glitch was acting!_ he pondered this. _The only way for someone there to stop it would to be as smart as me..._ which Viceroy knew wouldn't happen. _Or for them to destroy the control panel, but that costs _a lot_ of money! _he thought. Viceroy then shrugged and leaned back in his chair, then took a sip of his smoothie. _Hey, its McFist's money, not mine! _he thought with a smile.

()()()

McFist was sitting in the hospital waiting for the doctors to tell them how Bash was doing. _He's doing just, fine...he's just an idiot! _he thought. On his left, his wife Marci was worrying about her son. "Oh my little Bashford could be hurt! I hope he's okay! What if he's not?! What will I do?!" she said. McFist sighed. Just then the doctor came out. He walked over to them.

McFist and Marci got up. Marci was the first to speak. "Oh sir, how is he?! Is he okay!? Please tell me he's okay!" she said. She had actually yelled at the last part. The doctor pulled off his mask revealing that 'he' was a 'she' she also took off her cap to reveal long, brown hair. The doctor smiled.

"He's just fine!" her expression then became serious. "But we checked and he doesn't have dyslexia or anything like that..." McFist grew bored with the conversation. "So?" he asked. The doctor gave a looked down at her clipboard, reading it. "So your son is _extremely dumb!_" she said.

She then showed them what was on her clipboard. "We gave him a test made for 4th graders and he failed!" McFist and Marci then leaned and to take a closer look.

She was right. Bash didn't get anything on it right, and I don't mean _anything,_ he got his name wrong! McFist squinted. "Did he spell his name B_-_A-C-S-H-F-R-R-D!?" he asked looking at Bash's name. The doctor put her clipboard away and nodded. "It took him 2 minutes..." she said still nodding. Marci sighed dramatically. "Just don't get how my Bashford could be do so bad on a test! He's so bright and always completes his homework!"

McFist rolled his eyes. _He's about as bright as sack of nails and the only reason his homework gets turned in completed is because he has some nerd do it for him! _he thought. A nurse brought Bash out and the doctor showed them to the door. "Anyways he's okay so you may now go" she said shoving them out. "And have a nice day!" she called as they were kicked out of the hospital.

The doctor sighed and looked at the nurse. "How many things did he destroy?" she asked. The nurse looked down at her clipboard. "A tv, 3 heart monitors, 5 wheelchairs, and 2 gurneys..." she said. The doctor sighed. _Great..._

()()()

Randy's face paled when he realized that he had left the ninja mask in his jean pocket. He smacked his head. Through his fingers, Randy saw a sign on the door across the room. _Control room..._ he read. He smiled. _Now to set my plan in motion... _Randy peeked from behind his hiding place. He scanned the area. His eyes then fell to where his friends were hiding. Bucky was actually waving and smiling at him like and idiot. Randy waved back. _Okay..._ he thought.

When he thought is was time, Randy sprinted to the door, all his friends watching to make sure he made it safely. When he was half way there Randy sensed something was wrong. Suddenly he feet slipped from under him and the back of his head made contact with the floor. "Uggghh..." he moaned. _Stupid shoes..._ he thought.

Randy opened his eyes in time to see a bowling ball coming down to hit him. His eyes widened and Randy rolled to the left to keep from being hit with the bowling ball. It landed where his head had been merely seconds ago. Randy jumped to his feet and ran to the control room. The door was locked. Randy stepped back and did a kicked the door down.

He then ran inside to get out of the way of a bowling ball. When inside Randy took a look around the room. His gaze fell to a large control panel. He walked over to it. Through a window in the room everyone could see him raise the sledgehammer over his head. _Do it!_ they all thought.

Randy brought the sledgehammer down onto the control panel and suddenly, the machines stopped going haywire. Theresa stood up from the hiding place. She looked around. "We're good!" she called down. They all got up and cheered. Randy walked out of the control room, carrying the sledgehammer over his shoulder. He walked to Angela and held a hand out.

"We never got to finish the game but..." he motioned to the destroyed bowling alley. Angela nodded. "Hey, how about we call a truce?" he said. Angela looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that a lot.." she then took Randy's hand and shook it. As they all walked outside, Angela pulled Randy to the side. She looked down at the ground.

"I just wanted to say..." she took a deep breath. "Thanks for saving me back there, and I'm sorry about everything.." Randy smiled. "You're welcome and apology accepted..." he said. They began walking again and Angela spoke. "Oh! And I'm sorry for always making you feel uncomfortable by..." she blushed. "Haha, you know..." Randy smiled. "Yeah, I do..."

He then looked at her and remembered the reason how their fude had all started. "Sorry for rejecting you in kindergarten..." he said a little embarrassed but secretly not sorry at all. She shook her head. "Naw, don't worry. I overreacted and I _don't _have a crush on you.." she smiled. "Besides..."

She leaned and whispered to Randy. "I kinda like that Stevens kid..." she said with a smile. Randy pretended to throw up. "Aw, gross!" he said. They both laughed. _Now I remember why we were friends... _"Anyways could you give him this?" she asked while laughing. Randy took the slip of paper and took it. Randy looked behind him. "Well, I got to go.." he said.

Angela smiled. "Kay, bye Randy!" she said as she walked away. Randy waved. When he got on the bus he passed Stevens and handed him the slip of paper. "It's from Angela..." he said. Stevens nodded and Randy went on. He was then stopped by Heidi.

"So Candy, how're you and Angel now?" she asked, getting his name wrong _again._ Randy sighed. _Still not my name..._ he answered, "Good" and made his way to the back. When they arrived at school, it was late because of the bowling incident and the sun was setting. Randy went inside and grabbed his backpack out of his locker. The freshman then walked home as the sun set over the horizon.

()()()

Back at McFist industries Viceroy was explaining what had happened to the bowling alley through Skype.

"MY BOWLING IS WHAT?!" McFist yelled to the screen. Viceroy cringed. "Your bowling alley is destroyed, I just wanted to let you know so..." Viceroy then looked to the side. "Actually I don't know _why_ I told you, sorry!" he said apologetically to the screen. McFist's eye twitched. Viceroy saw this and started shutting down his laptop.

"I should probably go..." he said. Just as he closed his laptop, Hannibal McFist threw his computer across the room and yelled at the sky. "VICEROY!" he yelled.

()()()

Back at the Weinerman house, Howard was fed up with the stupid fire alarm. He then walked into his dad's study, went to the safe, and punched in the code (which his dad didn't know he knew). Howard grabbed something out of the safe and slowly made his way back to fire alarm.

When Howard got back, the stupid was still beeping. Howard narrowed his eyes at the alarm. He then reached into his pocket to reveal what he had taken from his dad's safe. Howard looked at the alarm with a murderous look and slowly pointed a gun at it. _Goodbye..._ he thought as he pulled the trigger.

A bang rang through the house as the fire alarm fell to the ground, broken.

..._and __good riddance..._ he thought. The sick boy then made his way to his father's study to put the gun away. Howard then walked to his room and got into his bed, and finally fell asleep.

()()()

Randy walked into his room to see stacks of his clothes folded and on the table in his room. Randy smiled. _"_Thanks Mom!" he yelled down the stairs. He heard his mom reply "you welcome!" and then heard pots and pans clanging as she cleaned the dishes. Randy went over to pick up a stack of shirts so he could put them in his drawers when the ninja mask slipped out from under one of his shirts.

Randy looked at it in shock. _Oh yeah..._ he remembered. He set his clothes down and picked up the ninja mask. He then looked at the ninja Nomicon. _Great..._ he thought. Randy closed his doors, then walked over to the ancient book. He grabbed it and sat down in a beanbag chair. He took a deep breath. _Get ready..._ he thought. Randy then took a deep breath and opened the 800 year old book and immediately felt his soul be teleported into the book.

Randy flew through the book and was then gently set down on the floor. _That's a first..._ he thought. Suddenly drawings of previous ninjas showed up before him. There was one ninja where he fell into a bunch of mud, one where he was puked on by a giant monster, and one of a ninja falling in robot oil. Randy shrugged. "So?" the Nomicon then showed an image of Randy putting the ninja mask on. Smelly lines came from it except there was also flowers and words around that said "ahhh.." and "smells nice..."

Randy raised an eyebrow. Suddenly words appeared in front of him. Oddly enough, they weren't in a riddle or something. It was actually as if the Nomicon was yelling at him.

**_FOR NINJA'S SAKE THE NINJA HASN'T BEEN WASHED IN DECADES! DO YOU KNOW THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IT'S BEEN WASHED IN 10 YEARS?!_**

Randy read the message. "So you're happy the ninja mask ended up in the washing machine?" one of the ninjas, a one with red hair, rolled his eyes and Randy suddenly felt his soul be transported back to his body.

Randy was back in his body and looked down at the book. "So I'm guessing that's a yes..." in response the Nomicon glowed a faint red. Randy laughed. He then looked out his window. It was night. Randy yawned. He got up, set the book on the table and climbed up to his bed. "Goodnight Nomicon..." he yawned. As he turned off the light, the Nomicon made a warm glow.


	12. Mad as a Hatter

The ninja jumped up into the air and did a backflip to keep himself from being pierced by a robotic scorpion. Randy landed on his hands and had to push off of them to keep himself from faceplanting onto the roof. Oh yeah, Randy was fighting on a roof.

He was walking to school when a robotic scorpion started rampaging through the city. Considering he was walking near McFist industries, Randy wasn't surprised. Randy had jumped into an abandoned alley and put on the mask. Now Randy was fighting the robotic scorpion on top of a 15 story building. Suddenly his phone began to buzz.

Randy jumped to the side to avoid being killed. He answered it. "Howard, this better be important!" he said. Suddenly the scorpion swiped at Randy with its tail. From McFist industries, Viceroy and McFist were watching the ninja battle one of Viceroy's robots through a hold in the wall that the scorpion had left. McFist was impressed. "Viceroy, I think this might actually get the ninja!"

Viceroy beamed. "It wasn't even finished yet! I was still going to add a lot more _deadly_ items!" he said, all giddy. They turned their attention back to the ninja. He seemed to be using a sai in one hand and had the other pressed to his ear. Randy was pure defense as he talked to Howard on the phone.

"Howard, what?!" he yelled into his phone. Back at school Howard was standing in front of the parts for the school's play. "Cunningham! It's about the school play!" Howard said. Randy rolled to the side as the robo-scorpion tried to slice him in half with one of its pinchers. Randy talked into the phone. "One sec, let me put you on hold..." Randy pressed a button and set his phone down. Howard waited for Randy to came back so he get the urgent news out.

Randy grabbed a second sai out of who knows where and charged at the scorpion. With his left hand defended himself from the scorpion's attacks and the other he used to try and get a stab at the robot. Sparks flew from Randy's sai as it clashed against the robo scorpion's body. Suddenly it pinned Randy to the ground.

The scorpion raised its stinger, ready to stab Randy in the face. He wriggled under the robot. _Nope, not going to die!_ he thought. Randy lifted his leg up and kicked the scorpion in the abdomen, sending it flying back. The robo-scorpion landed on its back, and Randy ran towards it and did an unnecessary flip in the air.

"Ninja foot spikes!" he yelled. The bottom of his feet then grew spikes in them and Randy landed on the robot's abdomen, defeating it.

From McFist industries McFist and Viceroy watched the ninja defeat yet another one of their (well, actually just Viceroy's) robots. McFist took his shoe off and threw it at the roof where the ninja was. "GAAAH!" he yelled. "WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE A ROBOT THAT WILL KILL HIM ALREADY?!" McFist yelled at Viceroy. Viceroy lifted his hands up in defense.

"Hey, this time it wasn't my fault..." he began. "One of the robo apes accidentally set it free before I could program and update it..." he said. McFist took off his other shoes and threw it at the nearest robo ape's head. Unfortunately for the robo ape, it was over a pit of acid and fell into it. McFist then stormed off. Viceroy looked at the burning robo ape. _That's cold..._

()()()()()

Randy had grabbed his phone and jumped off of the building and into the alley where he had left his stuff. He changed back into 'Randy' and walked to school. He then went back to Howard. "Okay so what's so important about the school play?" he asked. On the other end Howard cringed. "Remember when we fooling around last week with on the stage?" he asked. Randy thought back to last week.

_(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)_

_Randy and Howard were at school playing around on the school's stage. Recently the tryouts for the school's play that year: Alice in Wonderland, had been held because the scripts and props were still lying around. Randy got onto the stage and looked over to his left. His face lit up. "Hey Howard! Check this out!" he said. Randy walked over to an electric guitar he saw laying on the ground. He walked over to a amplifier and plugged it in. _

_Just as Randy had plugged it in, the drama teacher, Miss Rin walked in. She was coming on her lunch break when she saw Randy plug in the guitar. She looked down at her watch. "Pfft! I ain't on work right now, so..." she sat down in one the chairs in the back where she couldn't be spotted. Randy strummed a few strings on the guitar. He then began to play._

_"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time_

_and turning all against one is an art that's hard to teach..."_

_Ms. Rin sat up in her seat. She was 22 so she knew how that song was supposed to go, and so far that Cunningham was doing it perfectly..._

_"Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd _

_and as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet..." _

_at this part, Ms. Rin held her breath. She knew the next words and she didn't want to have to get Randy into trouble..._

_"Now dance sucker dance,_

_man he never had a chance" Ms. Rin sighed a leaned back in her chair._

_"And no one even knew, it was really only you _

_And now you steal away..._

_take him out today..._

_nice work you did,_

_you're gonna go far kid" Randy sang. He played the next three notes but then stopped when he noticed something under his foot. It was some of the lines in the play._

_Randy picked them up and set the guitar down on its stand. Ms. Rin saw what he was looking at and sat up. She smiled. _Well Randy... _she thought. _You can sing...can you act?_ she thought with a smile._

_Randy laughed and looked at Howard. "Hey Howard!" Randy turned around, away from Howard (and Mr. Rin) and began talking in a sort of, crazy yet wise way._

_"There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger..." Randy said while walking. He had his head down as he walked over to an old chair with a hat on it. "Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter..." Randy then picked up the top hat and put it on his head as he slowly turned around. He had an insane look on his face, as if he was going to kill you and dance with your corpse for fun. _

_"Which luckily I am..." he said with a gleam in his eye. _

_Howard started laughing. "Aw, Cunningham that was great! You were just like Mr. Scary Hat guy!" he said laughing. Randy kept the hat on and began to laugh too. "I was the Mad Hatter!" he said wiping away a tear as he laughed. _

_"Randy Cunningham, as the Mad Hatter?"_

_"Yeah! Me, Randy Cunningham! As the Mad Hatter!" they were both cracking up._

_Just then they heard someone slowly clap from behind them. Randy grabbed his hat and turned around._

_Ms. Rin was smiling as she clapped, she was also walking down the steps towards them. Randy paled. "M-Ms. Rin!" he exclaimed. He took the hat off and hid behind his back. "H-how long have you been there?" he asked. Ms. Rin smiled a friendly smile. "Long enough..." she said. _

_Howard got up and motioned for Randy to follow him. "Sorry for the disturbance Ms. Rin, won't happen again..." he said as he tried to escape. Ms. Rin grabbed Howard by the ear. "Hoh, you're not going anywhere!" she said. The two freshman cringed. Mr. Rin took a step towards Randy. "Auditions for the school play were from 11 to 2..." she said. _

_The drama teacher then looked at her watch. "And what you just did was sing and act, and look!" she showed her watch to Randy. "It's still 12..." Randy gulped. "So uh...what?" Ms. Rin smiled. "You did everything you would have to do in order to try out for the school play..." _

_Randy's eyes widened. "Uh, but you see..." Ms. Rin cut him off. "Ah! No!" she then took the hat from Randy and placed it on his head. "The deal is sealed. You have auditioned for the school play..." Randy protested as Howard started snickering. "B-but I..." suddenly the bell rang._

_Ms. Rin turned to Randy. "Ah, ah! Shouldn't you be getting to class?" _

_And with that, Randy had auditioned in the school play as The Mad Hatter..._

_(E)(N)(D) (O)(F) (F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)_

Randy's eyes widened. "Oh shit..." he then sprinted the rest of the way to school. When he had arrived people were still at the board looking who got what. Randy pushed to the front of the crowd. He looked at the board and felt as if he was going to throw up.

There on the board, in black and white was:

**The Mad Hatter: Randy Cunningham**

Randy paled.

_Dammit..._


	13. Important Author's Note

**Hey dudes! I know this isn't a chapter and you're all, "Aw man, you suck!" but I just wanted to add this so you would know something. **little nightingale2 **and I are twins and are very close. We talk to each other a lot and like the same things, for example: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. We talk to each other about things we're gonna post on our fanfiction so if you see similarities between our stories, **

**WE ARE NOT STEALING EACH OTHER'S IDEAS! **

**Just wanted to let you know :) **

**My sis and I just really get along, like a lot. We're kinda like Rin and Len from Vocaloid except uh, we're both girls, aren't blond, and don't have a crush on each other...point is WE ARE VERY CLOSE AND HAVE THE SAME IDEAS! Like my sis will be all "Hey, it would be so funny if Randy did this or something" and then I'm all "Yeah and then blah blah blah, will happen!" **

**This is how things work ~(^.^)~**

**Bye dudes!**

**P.S**

**Leaving for a vacation tomorrow so I wont be on as much for like, 4 weeks but I shall try as much as I can! (-) Bye! (for realsies!)**


	14. Alice in Underland

**Okay so, not many people said anything about the whole human Nomicon thing (seriously, maybe like...two people?) And they said different things and because I kinda want to do the human Nomicon thing, I'm guess I'm gonna do it... **

**Also, the things used in the play were gotten from the internet, don't be all "OMG this girl thinks of cool stuff!" because I'm getting a lot of info from online, now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Randy looked at the board. How could he be the Mad Hatter? He wasn't that good and acting and singing or stuff...or at least he didn't think he was. He looked at the board again. He sighed then looked at the clock on the wall. He had some time before he had to go to class. And he knew just where he wanted to spend it...

Randy opened the doors to the drama department. "Ms. Rin! I'd like to-" he then stopped when he saw the stage. It was covered in greenery and odd props. There were huge flowers with faces on them, and hanging above it all was a glittery crescent moon. He raised and eyebrow. _What? _he thought, but Randy's thoughts were cut off by an echoing voice from, well, all around.

"Welcome! Welcome! Randy!" Ms. Rin's voice was all around. He spun around thinking she was behind him, then looked to his right when he thought she was there. "What?". Ms. Rin walked out from behind a curtain on the stage. She was had her long brown hair pulled back in a bun and was wearing a wispy light pink dress.

Randy walked to the stage. "Ms. Rin, I think there's been an understanding-" he began, but Ms. Rin cut him off. "Ah! No, I know you're here because you don't think you should be the Mad Hatter!" she said. She turned around and started walking off the stage. Randy followed her. "W-well yeah...I was thinking you might have wanted to pick someone else..." he said.

Ms. Rin spun around, and Randy ducked to avoid be hit with a fan she was holding. _When did she get that?!_ he asked himself. Ms. Rin smiled down at Randy. "Oh no Randy. I made no mistake..." Randy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you didn't make a mistake?! Why didn't you chose Julian?! He's creepy and he's already got a top hat!" he said.

Ms. Rin sighed and waved her fan at her. She sighed. "Randy, I chose you to be the Mad Hatter because you really have some talent..." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She smiled. "Just give it a try..."

Randy sighed. The bell rang and he walked to the exit. He looked over his shoulder and yelled to Ms. Rin. "I'll think about it!" he said. Ms. Rin smiled. _That's what they always say..._

Randy walked to his next class. Wondering about the school play. It just wasn't really his sort of thing. I mean, he liked doing stuff like at Battle of The Bands but the school play...that wasn't anything like it. Randy was walking when he bumped into someone. His books clattered to the floor and he helped the person he had knocked down back to their feet. When he pulled them up he saw who it was.

It was Heidi.

And she had her camera hat on. _Dammit..._he thought.

Heidi looked at him and in her usual peppy voice, said "Mandy! Just the person I wanted to see!" by now Randy wasn't even going to correct her. He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to see me?" he asked. Heidi laughed and focused the camera on him. "Because of the school play silly!" she said. Randy's eyes widened. "Oh, wait! No, I-" Heidi cut him off and went on with her web show.

"The school play this year is _Alice in Wonderland,_ and I hear that _you're_ the Mad Hatter!" she said smiling. She then reached into her backpack and grabbed a chart. It had a picture of each character in the play and who would be playing them. Right next to the Mad Hatter was Randy. She pointed to her chart.

"Mr. Freshman here is the crazy Mad Hatter.." she said. She then smiled to her camera and leaned in. "And from what I've heard he really makes you think he's insane..." from the background Randy spoke up. "W-well I wouldn't say I'm insane..." but oddly enough, when he was playing the Mad Hatter the whole crazy thing came to Randy easily.

Heidi kept on talking. "As the Cheshire Cat we have Theresa Fowler, The March Hare is Julian, Bash and Mic are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Bucky is Dormouse, Debby Kang is The Queen of Hearts, Stevens is the White Rabbit, Morgan is the White Queen..." at that moment Randy imagined Morgan as the White Queen.

~_Randy's Imagination_~

_Morgan wore a big white dress and a white wig. "Like, I'm the rightful queen of Underland but my sis took the crown from me..." she said in her usual way. She then walked off with her hands out. "I'm good at chess yall..." _

_~Back to Reality~_

Randy stifled a laugh. Heidi was now pointing at herself and had the camera pointed at her. "And I'm Alice Kingsleigh!" she said with a triumphant smile. She then looked back at the camera in excitement. "The play will be like the movie more than the book so I get to slay the Jabberwocky!" she said. **(it's actually called the Jabberwock so it's going to switch back and forth a lot) **

"The Jabberwock will be a super top notch robot!" she said with excitement. She then lifted a finger and leaned into the camera. "Courtesy of McFist Industries..." she said with a smile. Randy sighed and let his head down. _Yay...I giant monstrous robot from McFist industries..._

Heidi then began to wrap up her blog when she turned to Randy. "Anything you'd like to say Mr. Hatter?" she said. Randy looked at the camera. "Uh...bye?" he said. From behind the camera Heidi sighed. She flipped the camera off and handed Randy a slip of paper. He took it. "What's this?" he said.

Heidi started to pack her things. "It's a slip you need to give to your teacher to explain you were on my web-show so you don't get into trouble..." she said. When she was done, she got up. "Bye Sandy!" she said. Randy sighed and walked to class.

When he got there. he handed his paper to Mr. Bannister who looked at it with a with his eyebrows raised. "What's this supposed to be?" he asked. Randy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Heidi gave it to me because she had to stop me for her web show..." he said. Mr. Bannister looked at it again. "Hey, what's you name?" Randy eyes widened. He then went and looked at the card.

"Aw, man! She got my name wrong _again?!_"he yelled. On the card it said "Andy Cunningham, 9th grade" Mr. Bannister shrugged. "Close enough..." he said.

Randy walked to his seat and faced the board. In front of him sat Howard and on his left was Julian. Randy sat bored throughout the rest of his class, trying hard not to fall asleep.

()()()()()

McFist was walking into Viceroy's lab drinking his coffee. "Hey Viceroy, you working on anything e- OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" he yelled. When he had walked into the room he was faced with a huge, half monster half robot. Viceroy walked from behind the monster thingy. He smiled. "This, is the Jabberwock. It's made out of robotics and some monster evilness that I created myself..." the mad scientist said.

"You see, _I _signed _you_ up to produce a Jabberwocky **(see I told you it'd switch off)** for your son's school play..." he said. McFist frowned. "Why the juice would you do that?" he said. Viceroy smiled. "That's because there is a scene where Alice has to fight the Jabberwock.." he added, "the play's more of the movie instead of the book..." Viceroy then went back to his previous sentence.

"When Alice has to fight the Jabberwocky, that is when it will cause its destruction and then the Ninja-" Viceroy then motioned to his Jabberwocky. "Will have to battle this guy..." he said with a smile. McFist raised a hand to his face, thinking about it. "Good plan..." he began. McFist pumped a fist in the air. "GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!" he yelled. Viceroy rolled his eyes.

()()()()()

Randy stayed after school to work on the school's play. He began walking to the theater room when his backpack had a red glow from within it. _The Ninja Nomicon..._ Randy thought. He looked to his left and went into the boy's bathroom. He walked to a stall and opened it, sat down, and closed the door. Randy opened the book. "Okay Nomicon, what do you got for me?" he asked. Randy then felt the nostalgic rush of vertigo as his soul was sucked into the 800 hundred year old book.

Randy was falling in the Nomicon. No, it was more as if he was floating. As he floated down, around him were broken beds, a piano, a tree, and a tea set (but not the Asian kind). Randy then floated to the ground, his feet touching the ground leaving ripples. He looked down. It was as if he was standing on water. Randy looked a head and walked. In front of him was an odd sight. The mouse, a hare, and someone (yet he couldn't see who) were having a tea party.

In midair.

The table was floating in the air with its contents on top, while the chair and its inhabitants sat in them. Randy jumped to try and see who the 3rd party was, but couldn't. He looked at one of the chairs. _If it can hold them, can it hold me? _he thought. Randy jumped up and grabbed a chair leg. It began sinking, but then floated back up. He couldn't help but smile. "Shweet!" he said.

Randy pulled himself up onto the chair and looked to where the other mysterious person sat. They wore a big, black top hat that had some playing cards sticking out of it and covered the wearer's eyes. Randy actually couldn't see the face, but he could see some red hair from beneath the hat. **(*cough* cameo *cough*)**

The wearer of the hat waved an arm and words appeared behind him.

***Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, but beware when it's from an enemy...**

Randy was reading the words, but not thinking about them. He was too focused on who was wearing the top hat. _Wait..._ thought Randy. _March hair, Dormouse, and..._ Randy looked at the mysterious person. "Oh it's me! The Mad Hatter!" he said. Randy looked again. "No, I don't have red hair..." he said. Suddenly the room began to shake and Randy fell out of his chair. "Woah!" he said.

Randy then fell out of the floating tea party, but longer than he had before. "aaaAAA!" Randy yelled as he felled. Instead of hitting the ground though, Randy was submerged in water. The water surrounded him, clear and cool, yet this was unlike the last time Randy was underwater in the Nomicon. This time, Randy felt as if he was drowning. As he felt his soul travel back to his body, Randy looked up at the floating tea party and at the red haired Mad Hatter.

When Randy was brought back to his body he gasped. He felt his heart racing, and he was gasping for breath. _It felt so real..._ he thought. Randy then looked down at his watch. _Shit! I'm late for an important date! _he thought. He grabbed the Nomicon and shoved it in his bag. As he ran out of the bathroom, Randy stopped. Right now he was outside of the auditorium. _Wait, did I just say-_

The door behind Randy opened. Ms. Rin was looking at him, motioning for him to come inside. "Hatter! Come on! Rehearsal's already started!" she said. Randy sighed and walked in. On the stage, Julian, Debby, Theresa, Heidi, Morgan, Bucky, Bash, and Mic were either sitting down or helping the stage crew. Randy walked over and climbed onto the stage, next to Theresa.

"So what are we doing?" he asked. Theresa shrugged. "Nothing yet..."From Randy's right side, Julian appeared. "So Randy, I heard you were the Mad Hatter..." he said. Randy turned to him. "Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" but Julian waved him off. "Randy I'm fine, I just wanted to ask if I could make you a hat" he said. Randy sighed. _Good, I thought Julian was angry or something..._

From behind them, Heidi began talking. "Wait, you can make hats?" she asked. Julian looked at her with a raised eyebrow and friendly smile. "I made this one..." he said. Heidi nodded. "I thought you bought it online or something..." Julian smiled and acted as if he was offended. "Bitch, this is one of a kind!" he said. Everyone began laughing, until Ms. Rin came up and started clapping her hands.

"Okay, c'mon people! It's time to start working, and stop playing!" she said. She pointed. "Now lets learn everyone's songs!" she said. Randy groaned. _McFist, send a robot here and kill me..._ he thought.

The next few hours were painful. They had to sing, learn roles, dance, and a whole bunch of other wonky stuff Randy didn't want to do. The only time Randy was actually enjoying himself a little was when he learned he got to play a song on the guitar. He perked up a little.

"On the guitar?" he asked, curious. Ms. Rin smiled. "Yes Randy, you'll be playing to get Alice feeling confident about slaying the Jabberwocky..." she said. She handed Randy the sheet music. "Thanks I-" Randy's eyes widened when Ms. Rin then gave him more papers. He looked at them. "What's this?" he asked. Ms. Rin got a fan out and started waving it in front of herself.

"Your lines, music, and dance routines you'll need to know in time for the play in 5 weeks" she said. Randy looked up at her. "We get homework?!" he asked. Ms. Rin turned to him. "Hey, if you don't think you can handle the role, you shouldn't have auditioned!" she said. Randy looked at her in shock. "I didn't!" he pointed out.

Ms. Rin looked at him. She then lightly hit him with her fan. Randy rubbed his head. "Ow..." he said. Sharon Rin sorted his papers for him. "You'll need to know these lines by Thursday and these songs and moves..." she said. "We'll have another rehearsal same time tomorrow..." Randy began to protest when she raised her fan. He fell silent. "Fine..." he said. As he began walking away Ms. Rin turned around and stopped him.

"Oh wait! Randy?" she asked. He turned around. Ms. Rin began searching through some papers. "Do you play any other instruments?" she asked. Randy quickly thought about it. "I've been playing piano since I was 5..." he said. Ms. Rin smiled. "Great! Learn these songs too!" she said as she handed Randy a bucket load of sheet music. He sighed.

That night Randy was trying to learn the first dance. He took a step to the left and tripped. "Gah!" he yelled. Randy hit the floor with a thud. He blew some hair out of his face. _Wonk..._ he thought.

~_The Day of the Play~_

Randy and the rest of the people who were in the show were excused from class early so they could get ready for the play. The guys got changed into their costumes in the boys locker room while the girls did it in theirs. When he was done changing, Randy looked in the mirror to see if he put the clothes on correctly. He wore a dark brown trench coat that had little ruffles at the sleeves and an odd looking bowtie that had multi colored polka dots. Really, he looked just like The Mad Hatter in the movie Alice in Wonderland (except he had his hair the same). All he was missing was...

Julian stepped from behind the corner. He wore a dark blue jacket, a blue vest, black pants, and a big red bowtie. He was holding something behind his back. "I finished the hat" he said with a smile. Julian handed Randy the hat. When Randy grabbed it, the first thing he noticed was that I seemed a little heavy for a hat. "Kind of heavy.." he said. He caught Julian staring. "For a hat, I mean..."

Julian laughed. "That's so that you can throw just like the Hatter does in the movie!" he said. Julian began pointing out the details. It had a faded pink ribbon, needles and feathers sticking in to it, and a card tucked under that ribbon. Julian had done an excellent job. Randy smiled. "Thanks man.." he said. Randy lifted the hat and placed it on his head. It fit just right. "Thanks Julian" he said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Boys, you better be ready!" it was Miss Rin. All they boys went outside and just then Randy realized something. "Hey Bash, why are you in the play?" he asked. Bash narrowed his eyes. "My Ma made me audition for the play" he said. "Ms. Rin said I was perfect for Tweedle Dum" he said. Bash then turned and punched Bucky. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled.

They walked to the stage and saw that the curtain was sealing them off from the students outside. Randy walked up to it and peeked behind the curtain. _That's a lot of people... _he thought. Just then he heard a gasp from behind him. "Andy! Theresa told me aren't wearing your guy liner!" Randy turned around in confusion. He looked at Heidi. "What?" he asked. Just then Heidi grabbed his hand.

"Sandy if you're going to be in a play, you need to wear stage makeup!" she was practically dragging him now. Randy's eyes widened in terror. "No! Heidi let go of me!" he tried to wriggle free from her grasp but it was no use. _What the juice?!_ he thought. Heidi then flung him into a chair. "Heidi! Please, no!" he pleaded. Randy was really freaking out. Heidi then grabbed some makeup. "Smile Mandy..."

()()()()()

Back with in Randy's backpack the Nomicon was waiting for Randy to come back. _I wonder what *Randy-kun is doing?_ the book thought. It then parted some of its soul to where Randy was. The Nomicon was then inside of Randy, but with out him knowing. The Nomicon/Randy was sitting in a chair, trying to get out as a red headed girl was putting stuff on their face.

and it traveled back to its book. The Nomicon just thought about what he had seen. It fell to the floor laughing. _Randy-kun was...*_laugh*_wearing..._*laugh*_makeup!_ he thought laughing. The Nomicon then realized something. It was laughing. Like a human... The Nomicon smiled. _Randy-kun..._

()()()()()

When Heidi moved away from Randy he bolted up and out of the chair. He looked in the mirror. What Heidi did actually wasn't that bad, but it was still makeup. And Randy was a guy who didn't want this stuff on his face. Heidi had made his skin look a little paler and added some shadow under his eyes to make it look as if he hadn't slept in day. Sadly she also added eyeliner. Randy sighed.

Heidi turned to him. "Hey, you can actually work the guy-liner!" she said. Randy looked up at her with a blank expression. "Sorry" she said. Randy sighed. Heidi turned to her makeup bag and grabbed something out. "Time for the finishing touch..." she said. She then turned to Randy holding lipstick. Randy paled. _Yeah...no._

He ran away from Heidi as fast as he could. "NOOOO!" he yelled. Heidi stomped her foot. "But Andy you have to look insane!" she yelled. She sighed. _Whatever..._

~_The Play Begins~_

Theresa walked out on stage, dressed in her Cheshire Cat costume. She wore a dark purple suit thing **(you know, the type of costume you wore for Halloween when you were like, 3) **with blue stripes on it and a tail. Her hair was dark blue so they didn't have to worry about that because it went with the color scheme so, she only had to wear cat ears and fake whiskers. Randy was in the background playing _Alice's Theme_ on the piano as Theresa began the intro.

"There is a land full of wonder, danger, and adventure." she began. "Ruled over by the Red Queen, or the Queen of Hearts, when the rightful ruler is the older sister, the White Queen. Alice is the only person who can save *Underland from Red Queen, but it wont be easy..." Theresa then grabbed something out of her pocket. As he kept playing, Randy smiled.

Just for the Cheshire Cat he had created smokebombs that were much like his own, except didn't smell and was grey. Once he had made them he asked the Nomicon why he didn't just use these instead. The Nomicon simply answered.

_Tradition..._

Theresa through the bomb to the floor and everyone gasped as she disappeared into the shadows.

~_Later During the Play~_

They just did the scene where Alice fell into Underland. *Heidi lay on the ground as Randy, The Mad Hatter began playing the piano.

_*Trippin' out_  
_Spinnin' around_  
_I'm underground_  
_I fell down_  
_I fell do-ay-ay-own_

_I'm freakin' out_  
_Where am I now?_  
_Upside down and I can't stop me now_  
_I can't stop me no-oo-oo-ow_  
_Ohhhhh-ohhhh_

_I-I-I-I I'll get by_  
_I-I-I-I I'll survive_

_When the worlds crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_

_I-I-I-I I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Get back on my feet again_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretend?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_When the worlds crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_

_When the worlds crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_

_I-I-I-I I'll get by_  
_I-I-I-I I'll survive_

_When the worlds crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_

_I-I-I-I I won't cry_

Heidi stopped singing and Randy stopped playing. The curtains closed and they went on to the next scene.

**1st * : Yeah I suck at making things for the Nomicon to say...**

**2nd * : Kun is a something the Japanese add to the end of someone's name if they care for them a lot, they are their brother or sister, or close friend. Kun is used for boys and Chan is used for girls**

**3rd * : Yes I know the Nomicon is a book so it cannot blink but I'm doing that whole 'human Nomicon' thing so it'll play out, you see**

**4th * : The play is the of the movie they did in 2010. So Wonderland is really Underland but it will switch off depending on who's saying it**

**5th * : It will switch off between the characters and the actors **

**ex: Randy or Mad Hatter, Alice or Heidi, Bucky or Dormouse**

**6th * : Song is Alice, by Avril Lavigne and I posted the lyrics by going to a website and using the magic of copy and paste**

**()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry for stopping it here, I just thought it was getting a little long. Also I wanted to take a shower and post something right away so...here you go!**


	15. Her Name is Alice

A few scenes after Heidi's song, Randy finally had to get on stage as The Mad Hatter, and not as Randy Cunningham dressed as The Mad Hatter and playing the piano.

Alice was walking along when she came across a tea party. There was hare, a mouse, and at the end a mysterious person with a tall top hat. They were singing songs while drinking tea. It sounded like the birthday song. Heidi smiled as she approached them. "Hello, is it anyone's-" suddenly she had to duck as a teacup was throw at head. She looked up. "What the?!"

Julian was getting more teacups to throw. Heidi ducked as he threw another. "You're late for TEA!" he cried. March Hare threw another teacup at Alice. "Someone help me!" she said. Dormouse, who was right next to her, stirred from his sleep. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat..." he mumbled. Julian got ready to throw another when a crazed voice stopped him. "No March Hare..." it said. Julian and Heidi looked at the mysterious figure.

It looked up at them, revealing it was The Mad Hatter. He smiled from underneath his hat. "Excuse me miss..." he began. Randy got out of his chair and began walking on the table to get to Heidi. He got to the other end and leaned down so they were at the same height. She answered with a stutter. "A-April four-t-t-t-t tenth..." she said. Suddenly Randy jumped on the table. "Ah, haha!" he said. Alice took a step back.

Mad Hatter smiled and spoke. "That means today is your _un-_birthday!" he cried. Heidi tilted her head to the side. "Did you just say, '_un-birthday_'?" she asked. Mad Hatter looked at her in shock. "Well of course I did!" he said. "You are only born on one day of the year, that's 365 days you weren't born!" he said. Bucky mumbled in his sleep. "364..." he said.

Mad Hatter corrected himself. "Oh, right. 364 days you weren't born..." Heidi still looked up at him in confusion. _Ugh, I just want to get off the stage..._ thought Randy.

March Hare: A very merry un-birthday to me

Mad Hatter: To who?

March Hare: To me

Mad Hatter: Oh you!

As he sang, Randy then looked into the audience. He saw Howard and...was he holding something? He squinted to get a better look and saw that it was a video camera. Randy narrowed his eyes.

_You little bastard..._ he thought.

Heidi stared in awe at Randy. He really seemed to be the Mad Hatter as he danced like a mad man atop the table and sang a crazy song. She was so transfixed on him, she nearly forgot to take Randy's hand when he gave it to her. Heidi looked up at Randy. "Huh?" she whispered. The Mad Hatter then turned into Randy as he said "take my hand!"

Heidi took it and Randy transformed back into Mad Hatter. He placed his left hand on Heidi's waist and his right in her hand. He then began dancing with Heidi on the table while still singing the "Unbirthday Song" The Mad Hatter smiled at Alice as he said, "So today is _your_ un-birthday too right?" he asked. Alice raised any eyebrow. "Wouldn't your un-birthday be the day you died?" she asked.

The music stopped and Mad Hatter stopped dancing with Alice. He pointed off of the stage and simply stated "Get out" *Heidi shrugged and jumped off of the table. As she left the tea party she turned around towards Mad Hatter, Dormouse, and March Hare. "Thank you for the dance" she said. The audience clapped as the curtains closed.

~_The Jabberwock~_

Viceroy jumped up and down in his seat after the curtains closed a little bit later. McFist looked at him. "Why so jumpy?" he asked. Viceroy turned to him with a big smile. "This is the Jabberwocky scene!" he said. McFist smiled too. "Yeah!" he said. As the curtains opened again the audience shushed.

Alice was sitting in a chair looking down at a chess game. She sighed as she glumly moved the knight. From stage left, Mad Hatter walked in. He saw the distressed Alice and sat down next to her. He moved the queen and said. "Checkmate" he said. Heidi looked up and smiled. Randy then put on a worried expression. "What's wrong?" he said. Alice looked down at her hands. "I don't think I'll be able to slay the Jabberwocky..." she said.

Randy smiled and placed his hat onto Alice's head. He then got up and grabbed some things from under a table. He grabbed an amplifier and a red and white guitar that had a playing card design on it. He plugged it in and as he did Viceroy elbowed McFist a little. "What?" he asked. Viceroy pointed to Mad Hatter. "Isn't that the Cunningham kid?" he asked. McFist squinted. "I think it is..." Randy then began playing the song _Her Name is Alice by Shinedown _except he skipped the intro, and as he sang, his heart pounded when he sang the whole song in front of everyone. For Heidi when she heard this she was surprised. She had never heard Randy sing this song. And she never had, Ms. Rin always made Randy practice the song with her so _everyone,_ including Heidi, would be surprised at the freshman's voice.

_*I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_

_And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind_

_..._

_And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill_

_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

_..._

_To stand outside your virtue_

_No one can ever hurt you_

_Or so they say_

_..._

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_

_She crawls into the window_

_Through shapes and shadows_

_Alice (Alice)_

_And even though she's dreaming, she knows_

_..._

_Sometime the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_

_And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned_

_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern_

_..._

_You see there's no real ending_

_It's only the beginning_

_Come out and play_

_..._

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_

_She crawls into the windows_

_Through shapes and shadows_

_Alice (Alice)_

_And even thought she's dreaming_

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

_..._

_This kingdom,_

_Good riddance,_

_Good freedom_

_And innocence_

_Has brought this whole thing down_

_..._

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_

_She crawls into the window_

_Through shapes and shadows_

_Alice (Alice)_

_And even thought she's dreaming_

_She's unlocked the meaning_

_..._

_("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")_

_("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")_

_(Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")_

_(Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")_

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

Once he had finished his song, the audience and the rest of the cast was silent. It was a very moving song and Randy had just made it so...real. From the side of the stage, Ms. Rin smiled. _Good job Randy..._ she thought. From the audience Howard was recording this with his jaw on the floor. _This is so going online..._ he thought. Viceroy and McFist were watching the Cunningham kid in shock. Viceroy smiled. _You go Randy..._ he thought.

Heidi got up and slowly walked to Randy, her shoes clicking on the ground. She then placed his hat back on his head and she hugged him, just like in the script. "Thank you Hatter..." she said. She then whispered. "Great job Mandy..." When he heard that, Randy blushed (not minding that she got his name wrong). He whispered back. "Thanks..." just then Julian came hopping onto stage with Bucky on his heels.

Mad Hatter looked at him in confusion. "March Hare, what's wrong?" he asked. He began stuttering and Randy turned to Bucky. "Dormouse?" he asked. Bucky was about to answer when Julian finally piped up. "THE JABBERWOCKY!" he yelled. Through the fake wall the robotic Jabberwock crashed through. Viceroy and McFist smiled at each other. "Time to die ninja..." Viceroy said.

Alice took a step back. Mad Hatter then handed her the Vorpal sword. She looked at it. "What's this?!" she cried. Mad Hatter answered, "The Vorpla sword, now defeat the Jabberwock!" he said. Suddenly the Jabberwocky's tail slammed down at them. Randy grabbed Heidi and they tumbled out of the way, just like they were supposed to. Heidi looked at the Jabberwocky in disbelief. "This is impossible..." she said. Then behind her Randy spun her around so he could say it to her face. "Only if you believe it is..." he said.

Heidi nodded and charged at the Jabberwock with her sword. So far things were going right, but then it began to go haywire, when it was actually doing what Viceroy programmed it to do. From the audience Howard gasped. "Heidi!" he yelled for his sister. From the stage Heidi looked to the audience. "Howard?" she said. Just then the Jabberwock cut the lines that kept the fake moon up. Randy saw it coming down and yelled for Heidi. "Heidi, look out!" he yelled. She turned to him. "Huh?" As the moon came down Randy took action and charged at the red head, and pushed her out of harm's way.

The moon landed where they had just been standing. "Woah!" she said. Randy then paled when he noticed that when he tackled Heidi he had fallen ontop of her. He quickly got off. "Sorry..." he apologized. Then from his left he heard Julian. "Randy!" he cried. Randy turned to the goth. "What?" he asked. Julian smiled a little as he said, "Pull the card out of you hat and throw it at the Jabberwocky!" he said. "Why?!" Randy yelled back. The Jabberwock started coming towards them. Julian yelled at him. "Just do it!"

Randy saw no other choice and did so. Randy took his hat off and did as Julian had said. Once he had taken the card out, the brim of the hat grew blades. "What the juice?!" he yelled. Julian did his usual giggle. "I added something special to it..." he said. Randy shook his head and turned to the Jabberwock. _I need to make this count..._

He looked over at the fallen moon and saw the ropes that had held it up moments ago. _Time for gym to actually do something for me... _he thought. He put that hat on, which still had the blades, and climbed the rope. While he was climbing, the Jabberwocky turned to him. _Hoh, boy..._ he thought. Just then from below, Heidi yelled charged at the monster. "Leave Mandy alone!" she cried. She drew the sword into the Jabberwock's foot.

Randy rolled his eyes. _Even when I'm trying to save everyone she CAN'T GET MY NAME RIGHT! _he thought. He continued climbing the rope when he remembered the words from the Nomicon.

_**Don't judge a gift horse in the mouth, but beware when it's from an** **enemy...**_

_Yeah Nomicon..._ he thought. _I know what you mean now..._ he thought. When Randy ran out of rope, he hopped onto the catwalk, and the audience looked up at him. He then called out to the Jabberwocky. "Hey ugly!" he cried. The monster turned to him and Randy took his hat off.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD"

Randy threw his top hat at the Jabberwock's neck. It sliced right threw and as its head fell to the ground, the room fell silent. Randy walked over to the head and grabbed his hat, careful not to cut himself on the blades. He placed the card back in and the blades shrunk back in. "You are now my favorite head piece" he said. He looked down at the Jabberwocky head that lay at his feet. Purple liquid oozed from the place where Randy had decapitated it. He turned to the audience. He then looked at Heidi who held the Vorpal sword.

He walked over, grabbed her hand, and raised it. "All hail Alice!" he exclaimed, even thought it wasn't in the script, and he was the one who defeated the Jabberwock. The audience answered back, "All hail Alice!" Heidi smiled nervously as they chanted her character's name. She turned to Randy. "Thanks Hatter..." she said. Randy sighed. _Technically she got my name right..._

_~After the Play~_

McFist industries didn't get into trouble from the Jabberwock because they just blamed it on a wonky malfunction, Heidi and Randy both gained credit for defeating the Jabberwocky, Randy got to keep his hat, and Howard proudly walked up to Randy. The purple haired boy looked at the orange haired boy with a smile and raised eyebrow and a smile.

"What?" he asked. Howard pointed to himself and smiled. "I posted the play on *ShoobTube!" he said. Randy flipped out. "YOU WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Howard smirked. "Yeah, the whole thing and I also made one that focuses on you..." he said. Randy groaned. "Woooooonk!" he said.

When Randy got home he watched the videos Howard had posted of him. The play was actually really good, and Randy thought he didn't do that bad. He then went and watched the video Howard posted that was all of Randy. It was labeled, "*Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Mad Hatter" What he watched left him surprised and a little proud. It was like a music video.

It began with Randy plugging in the guitar and playing _Her Name is Alice_. *It then played throughout the video as scenes of Randy from the play flashed across the screen. It was really dramatic, and for a second Randy started fanboying when he forgot that it was him who did all of those things. He smiled when he finally turned off his laptop. "Huh..." he thought. He then looked at his guitar across the room. He picked it up and strummed some strings. He then began playing _Her Name is Alice _one last time for that night.

**1st * : I feel as if Randy's doing the best and really becomes The Mad Hatter while everyone else, not so much. And I'm not sure if it'd be confusing to call Heidi, Alice a lot**

**2nd * : I suggest you listen to the song while you read this to really get into it and know how everyone felt when Randy sang this song. DO IT. **

**3rd * : I'm pretty sure that's what their YouTube is...**

**4th * : Yeah, cheesy...I know!**

**5th * : Just go and listen to the song and imagine all the cool Randy parts in an awesome way so that it would make a badass music video. Go ahead, do it. It's fun... :)**

**Sorry if you didn't really like this but I wanted to finish this story part before I left. See you in 4 weeks!**


	16. And in the Daylight, Nomie Will Come

**Hey everyone! I found out how to send my fanfiction by my iTouch! Kind of hard though, small keyboard, spellcheck, and slow wifi? GRRR! :( Anyways, here is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy!**

Heidi Weinerman was sitting in a tree in the park, drawing in her notebook. She didn't exactly know what she was drawing, she wasn't paying attention as she drew a tall, skinny figure that had purple hair. The sun was setting and it was pretty dark, and drawing was becoming difficult.

Randy Cunningham was walking through the park, on his way home from a monster attack. He kicked a pebble as he walked, and it soon fell into the pond. _Plunk! _it went. Randy sighed, a frown in his face. As the sun began to set, Randy checked to see if anyone was around. He didn't see anyone. Randy began humming. Then sort of singing.

From her tree, Heidi heard some singing, and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. _That tune..._ she thought. _It's familiar but..._She tilted her head. _I've hThad that voice before..._ she concluded. The voice listened to was drawin her towards it. It was strong and powerful, yet soothing and downright pleasing. The redhead jumped out her tree and landed on her feet. As she listened to the voice she made her way towards it, trying to find its owner, yet the world was now dimly lit, and she couldn't easily make her way to the singer.

Randy wasn't really singing, he was really just humming it but with the words. And as te sun began slipping over the horizon and Heidi tried lookif for him, Randy sang.

_Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on? _

_We knew this day would come _

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_..._

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_..._

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_..._

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_..._

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_..._

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_..._

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_..._

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_..._

_I never want it to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over_

_Start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all that I want_

_All that I want, all that I want_

_..._

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_..._

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_..._

_*Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

After he finished the song, the sun fell over the horizon and he walked behind a bush to get to his home. At the same time, Heidi was hiding behind a tree, ready to find out who was singing. _Daylight, by Maroon 5..._ she thought. _Sang to you by..._ she jumped out of her hiding place and saw_  
_

No one.

*As a plane from Japan flew over her, Heidi sighed, dissapointed that she couldn't find out who was singing that song. _So familiar..._ she thought.

()()()

When Randy walked inside of his house, he was hit with a nostalgic smell. It was a sweet yet salty smell, and he was sure he has smelt it before. As he made his way to the kitchen, the smell became stronger. When he walked in he saw his mom at the stove.

Everyone in his family had electric blue eyes, which was strange on his Dad's side because they came from Japan. Randy was a mixture if his mom, and his dad. He had the family's trademark blue eyes, but Randy didn't look like he was from Asia, so he had more of his mom's eyes. Just like his mom, he had natural purple hair, but his nose and everything else was his dad.

Although natural purple hair was odd, when Randy's dad met his mom, he said it was normal. "Somehow my brother has natural purple hair too" he said. "When he has kids rhey will have purple hair too" he said. "Just like we had kids" and he them blushed, realizing what he had said. That was how Randy's parents had met, and where Randy got his way with women.

Randy walked over to his mom and smiled. "Hey Mom" he said. Mrs. Cunningham turned to her only child and smiled. "Hey Randy" she said. Randy motioned to the air. "What's that smell?" he asked. In response, Mrs. Cunningham picked up a *vegetable. "It'a ginger" she began. "I'm using it in dinner tonight" she said. She then turned to her son. "I don't think you've ever had ginger..." she said with a smile. "But I know you'll like it" she said.

That night, after dinner, Randy sat in one of his beanbag chairs, hugging the Nomicon to his chest. He sighed. _I thought my only friend was Howard..._ he thought. He smiled._ But the Nomicon is too..._ he concluded to himself. Unknowing to Randy, when he held the Nomicon it automatically joined the link with Randy. And when the Nomicon heard that, it was shocked.

_No ninja has ever thought of me as _the Nomicon began thinking. _A friend..._ he ended. This was the last bit if feelings for the Nomicon. It felt its power diminish and felt itself gain a very familiar and more..._ stable _form. Suddenly, out of the Nomicon's or Randy's control, Randy was sucked into the book.

Randy was falling into the Nomicom, the smell of ginger still fresh in his mind. _I like ginger..._ he thought. As the ground came closer to him, Randy tried to land in his feet, but he was unable to move._ What the juice!? _he thought. He landed on his back with a thud.

Dust settled around the dojo Randy had fallen. "Oh man..." he said. Randy then heard someone coughing. He froze. The dust hid him from the other thing in the room, and Randy took the oppurtunity. He slowly got up and moved towards the coughing...whatever.

Randy practically stopped breahing to keep his breaths down. He was about to attack when he saw something by his foot. A katanna. Randy bent down, without a sound, and picked up the sword. When he had it in his arms he saw the figure in front of him. It had its back to him and Randy so he took his moment.

Randy placed his feet in a way so that it wouldn't be easy for him to be knocked down. He stuck the sword tip at the other party's neck. "Who are you and how did you get here?" he asked.

The person in front of Randy smirked (he didn't see it though). "*Is that a gun you are holding up to me?" they asked. The calmness in their voice struck Randy a bit, but he regained his cool. "No" he said. "It's a sword" he said.

The person in front if him smiled. "Good" he then got up, all while Randy kept the sword trained on his throat. "Guns are a disgrace to weapons" he said to Randy's face. Randy was practically being hynotized by the person in front of him. Their voice was so soothing. "Why?" the freshman asked, starting to fall asleep.

The person in fromt of Randy gently took the sword from Randy (who did nothing) and began toying with it. "Nothing can beat the handle and greatness of a sword" he said. When he said "sword" Randy snapped out of his trance. He looked at the other person in front of him with a menacing stare. "Who are you?" he asked. The person smiled a nice smile.

"I am the Nomicon Randy" he said.

As soon as he said it Randy busted out laughing. He them began yelling at the sky. "Seriously Nomicon, who is this guy?!" he asked while laughing. The Nomicon looked unamused. "*Randy-san, I truly am the Nomicon" he said, with an unamused face.

Randy laughed so hard he wiped a tear from his face. He then stopped, a little. "Okay, prove it" he said. The Nomicon sighed. He then lookes around the room. With a flick of his wrist, the Nomicon revealed an imagr of Randy training inside of the Nomicon. When he saw this Randy gasped.

"Oh my flippin juice it's you" he said. The Nomicon waved his arm again and the image dissapeared. He smiled. "Yes Randy-san, it's me" he said. Randy then took a step back, finally noticing how the human Nomicon looked.

*He had shoulder length, red hair. And I mean _red, _like the scarf on the ninja suit. In the front of his hair, the Nomicon had a strand of hair of both sides that were 2 inches longer than the rest of his hair. He wore a black cape thing that had a high collar that covered his face all the way to his nose. The only things that closed it was when he moved it over his shoulders more and fastened the green clip which looked like the symbol on the Nomicon. He had more symbols like that, except they were red, on the trim of his cape. Underneath that, he wore simething very similar to the ninja suit. The thing Randu found really cool was the inside of his cape, which looked like the pages of the 800 year old book.

Randy started jumping up an down from excitement. "Man this is so BRUCE!" he said. He then stopped. "Wait, how did you get like this?" he asked. The Nomicon sat down amd summoned some tea. A tea kettle and tea cups appeared in front of him. He motioned for Randy to sit, an he did. As he spoke, the Nomicom poured himself and Randy some tea.

"I told you before, you are a very special ninja" he began, then taking a sip of tea. "You are the only ninja to progess so quickly, and..." he then motioned for Randu to drink some tea. "You are the first ninja to ever call me a friend" he said. The Nomicon then set down his tea cup and looked Randy right in the eyes. "I have a story, one that I won't tell today" the humamized book began. "But I was a book, and you Randy"

The Nomicon then put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Have made me human again" he said. As the words left his mouth, Randy was transported out if the Nomicon he smiled. "Goodbye Nomi!" he yelled. Down below, the Nomicon heard that and raised a fist. "Don't call me that!" he exclaimed.

Randy woke up in his beanabag chair with a smile on his face. He looked down at the book and smiled. He set it down on his desk and walked over to his lightswitch. As he flicked it off, he said "Goodnight Nomicon"

From inside the book, the Nomicon smiled. "Goodnight *Randy-sama"

**1st*: In the shool play, when Randy sang "Her Name is Alice" he played guitar and sang while a CD played everything else, like the background voices, in this song it's just Randy singing so there is no background voice**

**2nd*: Cameo of someone in the next chapter**

**3rd*: GRRR! I couldn't find out whether ginger is a vegetable or a fruit or something**

**4th*:Ironically, I imagine his voice to be like Death the Kid's voice. And he uses guns! XD**

**5th*: Last time he referred to Randy and "Randy-kun" but now he's kinda calling him Mr. Randy, also upgrading how he thinks of Randy.**

**6th*: If you have never heard of or seen human Nomicon, I suggest you look him up. Just put "RC9GN Human Nomicon"**

**7th*: Nomie just called Randy, "Randy-sama" but SHHH! Don't tell him! ;)**

**...**

**Well, I'm sorry if this wasn't as uh, good(?) a my other chapters but I'm on friggin vacation! Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Kanade Cunningham

**Spoof**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter that has about 8,000 words makes up for it! Oh! And for now on, when I have my movie/book spoofs, you can put which book/movie it was in the reveiws. I will then post what spoof it was in the next chapter. So when the chapter says "Spoof" at the top, there is a book or movie spoof in there, like this one! **

**P.S **

**To that one Guest who told me that ginger is a root, THANK YOU! (^3^)**

The sky looked overcast as Randy and Howard were walking out of the school doors. It seemed as if it would soon rain. Theresa and her brother Julian **(c'mon?! They are SO brother and sister!) **were walking home and on their left, Heidi recorded Dave playing the accordion as Jugo juggled. Randy and Howard were discussing their weekend plans.

"On Friday, we can see the new _Grave Punchers_ movie" Howard began. Randy then pitched in. "Then after that we can go to the park-" he said, but was then cut off by Howard. "Woah, wait. Did you just say the _park?_" Howard said.

Randy went on. "There's a Grave Punchers convention there" he assured Howard. The ginger nodded "Good, I thought we were going to play basketball or something!" he said. Randy laughed and wiped a tear from his face. "Ahaha! That's funny!" he said. "Basketball!" he laughed. Howard went on. "Then on Saturday-"

"Oniichan!" a voice cried out.

Howard stopped talking, and Randy turned to the source of the voice, only to be attacked by a blur of purple and red. Randy and his attacker hit the ground with a thud, which caught Heidi's attention.

Randy was choked by his captor's tiny, little arms as...whoever, was laughing. Through gasped breaths, he shoved the person off of him and looked up at them as he tried to get air in. When he saw them, he couldn't beleive who it was. "Kanade?"

Ontop of Randy was his 8-year old cousin from Japan,Kanade. She was pretty much a young, genderbent version of him. Heidi saw Kanade and caught a video of her on Randy for her blog. _Aww, she's so cute!_ she thought.

Kanade had purple hair, like Randy's, except worn in *a reverse bob, and there were longer strands of hair in the front that was 2 inches longer than the rest of her hair. She wore a white, collared, long sleeved dress shirt (Seirously, it was 5 inches longer than any of her fingers) under a knee length, simple red dress with a black tie. On her feet, she wore white knee socks, and black boots. In her hair she had red ribbons.

Randy looked up at his cousin in surprise. "Kanade, what are you doing here?" he asked. Kanade brought one of her long sleeves to her mouth and giggled into it. "I'm visiting Randy-kun and the rest of my American family this weekend!" she said. Now Howard had heard enough.

"Cunningham, who the juice is this girl?!" he asked pointing at the little Japanese child. Randy sighed and motioned to his cousin. "This is Kanade" he said as she waved. "My 8 year old cousin from Japan" he said. A recorder was then shoved into Randy's face. "Mandy, could you say that again but into the mic?" asked Heidi.

Kanade looked up at her cousin in confusion. "Oniichan, why is your girlfriend saying your name wrong? Is that a tradition?" she said. At that, Heidi didn't react as much as Randy, who was flipping out. "Woah! Hold the cheese!" Randy cried out. He grabbed the little girl by the shoulders and with one hand pointed at Heidi. "_She_ is _not_ my girlfriend" he said, trying to make things clear. He then let go of Kanade and sighed. "And I don't know _why _she can't get my name right..." he said.

"Oh" she said. Randy saw the little girl's face and picked her up. "aaaAAA!" she said. Randy had picked up his cousin and held her upside down by her feet. Her dress fell a little but she had little shorts on underneath. Kanade was laughing. "Randy-sama!" she cried out, giggling.

Randy turned her rightways up in his arm and held her in his arm. "Is my crazy cousin feeling better?" he asked. Kanade lost the joyful look in her face. Everything was good now but last year...they were so mean... She plastered a fake smile on and looked at Randy. "Mm-hm!" she nodded. Randy smiled and felt relieved that his cousin was okay. "Good beca-"

A huge robot then crashed through the school. Rubble and bits of the school rained down on them. As it did, Randy tightened his grip on Kanade and shielded her from the rubble. She started to hyperventilate. "Randy-sama..." she said nervous, not knowing what was happening, or knowing this was a usual Norrisville thing.

Kanade looked up and saw another part of the school coming down at them. "Oniichan!" she cried. Randy looked up in time to see a corner of the school's roof coming down on them. He gasped and, without thinking, threw her towards Howard and Heidi. She landed on top of the siblings, breaking her fall and turned to see Randy be buried underneath the school. Her eyes widened. "ONIICHAN!" she screamed. From underneath the little girl, and behind her camera, Heidi silently gasped. _Freshman! _she thought.

Under the chunk of the school, Randy groaned. "Ugh..." he moaned. Howard heard Randy groan and moved to where Randy lay. "Cunningham! Are you okay!?" he asked. Randy rubbed his head as he looked up. Lucky for him, the part of the school that fell on him was a corner, so he wasn't crushed. "Just fine!" he replied. Howard let out a sigh of relief.

Up above, more havoc from the robot was heard. "You guys need to go!" said Randy. Kanade ran towards the rubble Randy lay under. "No!" she cried, almost on the verge of tears. Thunder roared above and it began to rain, hard.

Heidi pulled the little girl away. "Sweetie we have to go, _now_" she said. Kanade looked back one last time at her fallen cousin. She turned and they all ran to the Cunningham's house. Through a crack in the cement, Randy saw everyone leave. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed the ninja mask. "*Going ninja!" he said, as he slipped the mask on. He felt the fabric wrap around his body, and adrenaline flow through his veins.

On top of the school, Viceroy's robot was destroying the roof, when red, smelly smoke appeared behind it. The robot turned to face the Ninja. Under the mask Randy saw the robot he was a little impressed, yet it was very familiar. The robot looked like a human with...

"What are those?" Randy said to himself. Suddenly one of them shot out at him. Randy moved to the left and it brushed against him. "Robotic tentacles! These are robotic tentacles!" he said, now realizing what the robot looked like. It was like a human with 4 tentacle things coming out of its back. Randy was sure he had seen this somewhere before. The rain was still coming down, and as Randy thought about where he had seen the robot before, one of its tentacles knocked him off the roof.

He fell off the school and landed in a large, muddy puddle. "Wonk" he said.

()()()

Back at the Cunningham house, Howard, Heidi, and Kanade sat in the basement drinking hot chocolate as thunder roared outside. The rain was pounding on the roof and windows as they waited for Randy. Kanade was hugging her knees to her chest, worried. After an hour, Randy had still been gone, she began to cry. The three sat in silence, finally Howard stood. "I'm gonna give you guys some space" he said.

Heidi watched as Howard left. When he did, Heidi turned to the little Cunningham. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kanade sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Yeah..." she said, obviously lying. Heidi looked out the window. "Sandy must be really important to you" she said, getting Randy's name wrong.

Kanade nodded with a small smile. "Oniichan is very dear to me..." she said. Heid smiled and sat down next to her. "What's that even mean?" she said. "Oniichan?"

Kanade turned to the redhead and smiled. "*It means older brother, but you can call older males who are very close to you" she said. "For instance a close cousin" she said. Heidi smiled. "So why does he mean so much to you?" she asked. At that Kanade smiled a small smile. "It was last year..."

()()()()()

_Kanade Cunningham was a small, little girl in a big world. At school she was picked on for her odd hair color. When she found out she would be going to visit her family in America for spring break, she was miserable. "Yay" she said to herself. "Now I can get picked on in a whole other continent..." she said._

_When her family arrived at the airport, she was secretly fuming as her parents told her the plans. "We're going to participate in a Civil War reenactment" her father explained. "It was some war the Americans fought in-" he began explaining to his daughter but was cut off when she politely announced "I know, you told me about it before we left and I read about it on the plane" she said._

_With that, they stayed in a hotel for the night and in the morning, they drove to her father's brother's house. When they rang the doorbell, they were greeted by a tall women who had the same blue eyes as the rest of the family and purple hair, just like Kanade. Her eyes widened._

Is that her natural hair color? _ she thought. The women smiled and motioned for them to come inside. They did, and the rest of the household came down. Kanade's uncle came out with a smile on his face and went over to hug his brother. Kanade watched from a corner, shy. Her Aunt looked over her shoulder and called for someone. "Randy! They're here!"_

_Down the stairs came a tall, skinny teenager who had purple hair, just like Kanade. Her eyes widened. _How many Americans have purple hair?! _she thought. The teen smiled and waved. "Hey" he said. Kanade's Mom nudged her. "Hello" she said._

_The next day, the two Cunningham families piled into one van dressed as Civil War characters. It wasn't _just_ going to be the war. There would also be parts where it would show what the women and children back home were doing. Because of this, Randy and the two brothers were dressed as Union soldiers, and Kanade and the two moms were dressed in dresses with big hoops skirts._

_Kanade's dress was white and pale purple. It was long sleeved and had ruffles at the ends. Her dress was very heavy at the bottom and kept getting tangled in her boots. Oh yeah, she also had tall, lace up boots that were also ridiculously heavy._

_Once they got there, it turned out they had arrived early, so they still had to wait another 1 hour until the reenactment. Kanade sat on a log, waiting for this all to be over. The bullies at school had sucked the life out of her, in and outside of school. As she stared at the ground, a shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Randy holding a hand out to her. _

_"Want to explore the woods?" he asked. Within minutes, they were deep in the woods. Suddenly Randy turned to Kanade. "So who's picking on you?" he asked. Kanade's eyes widened as she blushed. Finally she gave in. "Well..." _

_She then ran as fast as she could to her left. _

_So maybe she wasn't ready to talk about it. Kanade ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She raised her arms in front of her face to shield her from branches and leaves as they whipped her in the face. She was so focused on running that she didn't realize she was no longer in the woods until her foot caught on something. She had been running on an old, wooden dock. When she got to the end, her foot caught on one of the old wooden planks. "Woah!" she yelled as she fell into the lake. _

_As soon as Kanade fell into the lake, Randy came out of the forest and saw his tiny cousin go under water. "Oh snap!" he said. Randy took off his boots and other accessories and ran to the end of the dock. As he ran, the wind was blowing his hair out of his face. Then Randy reached the end of the dock and jumped. He dove in. _

_()()Meanwhile with Kanade.()()_

_The lake was deep, and Kanade was trying her best to swim, but her heavy boots and dress weighed her down. As she kicked, her dress wrapped around her legs and she was unable to move them. _

_ Kanade wrestled to free herself but, all she did was lose air. She cried out in anger, forgetting she was underwater, and water immediately filled her lungs. The water was cold, and it froze her as Kanade's eyes began to close._

_()()()() _

_Randy began swimming to the bottom of the lake. He saw Kanade's eyes close while bubbles came out if her mouth. When he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, there were no more bubbles. Randy and Kanade came out of the water, and Randy pulled her to shore. Randy took his cousin and layed her on the dock. He put his ear to her mouth. Nothing. _

_Randy placed his hands on his cousin's chest and started CPR. He pushed down, trying to get the water out of the little girl's lungs. After awhile he checked for breath again. Nothing. _

Wonk _he thought._

_Randy lifted Kanade's head up an pinched her nose with his left hand. Randy took a (normal) breath in and gave air to Kanade. When he was done he waited for her to come back. He held his breath, then finally Kanade spit some water out, and she came back. "Gah..." she said. Randy smiled from relief. "That was pretty inten-"_

_Randy then had tiny arms wrapped around his neck. They belonged to Kanade and she was crying. She hugged Randy tightly. Randy's eyes widened from shock, but he smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you" she sobbed._

_Randy's eyes widened at that. Finally he smiled and patted her on the back. "You're welcome"_

_From that day on, Kanade was very fond of Randy. She followed him everywhere and he didn't seem to mind. After awhile she started calling him "oniichan" which Randy thought was "bruce". When Kanade had to leave, Randy told her not to let the bullies get to her. She didn't, but they still teased her sometimes and people were just so mean about her hair. But Kanade Cunningham was a fighter. She would stand tall. It ran in the family._

()()()()()

When she was done with her story, Heidi smiled. "That was beautiful..." she said. Kanade smiled. "Randy-sama means a lot to me..." The little girl looked out the window. "He's my hero" she said with a sad face.

At that point Heidi had heard enough. She stood up and spoke. "That's it, I'm going to go get Andy" she said. Kanade wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Randy"

"Whatever"

Kanade let out a small laugh as Heidi walked up the stairs, out the door, and into the stormy night.

()()()

Randy was having a tough time with this robot. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was tired, or it was raining like shit. Lightning cracked above as Randy's foot collided with the monster's jaw. The robot flew back and skidded on the rooftop. Somehow the fight had moved from the school to the city that was between the houses and the school.

The robot got up and used one of its human arms to straighten its jaw. It looked like it hurt. "Aww" Randy said. He then charged at the robot, ready to kick it. "Did you get hurt by that?" he asked. Randy jumped in the air, in the process of a tornado kick, when the robot grabbed his leg with one if its tentacles. "What the?!" Randy was then flung to the ground and off of a 4 story building. As he fell, Randy thought he smelled something. Something familiar, something sweet...then it was gone.

He hit the ground with a thud. "Wonk"

()()()

Heidi was trudging in the rain, without a jacket, without a hat, or even an umbrella. _WHY DID I DO THIS?!_ she thought. As Heidi's shoes sloshed in puddles, she heard something up ahead. She squinted to get a better look. "The ninja?" she said aloud.

The masked hero was flying through the air and then landed on the ground in front of Heidi. He made a huge crater in the ground, and water splashed everywhere. The Ninja groaned from under his mask in pain and muttered, "wonk." He then looked up to see that he was at Heidi's feet. "Er, hello..." he said. Heidi looked down in shock and excitement. _The Ninja! _she thought.

"Hello" she said back. Heidi then heard what sounded like a crumbling building and looked up in time to see that robot the ninja was fighting against had jumped off the building and was going to land on, well...them. She gasped as it hurtled towards them, its tentacles pointed at them and razor sharp. "AAaa!" she screamed. Heidi lifted her arms to her face to shield herself, and heard the clash of metal and soft fabric rub against her.

When she opened her eyes and moved her arms from her face, the ninja was up and standing in front of Heidi, his back to her and using *sais to block the robot's tentacles. His eyes had a focused look as he kept the robot from killing them. Heidi stared at the Ninja in awe. _Now I know why Howard and *Rudy love the Ninja so much_ she thought. _This is the cheese!_ she concluded, and Heidi realized she had a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Randy gritted his teeth as he pushed the Robo Octopus Thingy away from him and Heidi with his sai. With a final effort, the Ninja pushed the tentacle bearing robot away from him and Heidi. It skidded away from them...10...20...30 feet. Heidi raised her eyebrows in shock. _Damn he's strong! _she thought. Randy looked at the robot in anger. "Okay, enough playing games, you're getting on my nerves so it's time for me to destroy you" he said. Randy started to wave his arms in a small circle behind him. "Time for Tengu-"

Suddenly one of the robot's tentacles whipped at him. _Wha-?_ he thought. The tentacle blew past his face, scratching his cheek. "*Gah! My cheek meat!" he yelled. Randy lifted his hand to his face. The mask had ripped a little and he felt something wet. When he brought he hand down there was blood. Randy's thoughts were then interrupted as he heard a scream from behind him. "Aaa!"

Randy whipped around to see Heidi be lifted from the air by one of the robot's tentacles. "Ninja, heeeelllp!" she screamed as it carried her off. Randy swore under his breath at this. _If she gets hurt Howard'll kill me! _he thought. Randy put his sais away and grabbed out his katana. He ran off towards Heidi and her captor, water splashing underneath his feet. The rain was somehow coming down even harder now, and Randy was soaked to the bone. His teeth chattered from the cold.

*Heidi was freaking out while in the tentacles of the robot. She was yelling for the Ninja's help when suddenly she realized something. _Why am I not getting video of this?! _she thought. Heidi then reached into her pocket and grabbed her waterproof sports camera and began filming. _Much better _she thought. She then resumed kicking and punching. "Let go of me you stupid, mechanical cephalopod!" she yelled. The robot ignored her kept on going. She then looked down and saw the Ninja jumping and sprinting on the rooftops, chasing them. She smiled. _Yes! I'm not completely dead! _she thought.

While running, Randy pulled 2 ninja rings out of his suit. He brought his arm to his left and threw the weapon. "Ninja Throwing Rings!" he yelled out of habit. The sliver weapons flew through the air and one sliced the head off of the human looking part of the robot. The second one sliced off the tentacle that was holding Heidi. As she fell, Randy was hit with a familiar feeling and had to keep himself from laughing. _Off with your head.._. he thought.

He ran towards the red head and caught her. He shook his head with a smile. "What is up with me and decapitation?" he asked out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Suddenly from behind them the robot began humming. Randy, with Heidi still in his arms, turned around to see that steam was coming out of the robot and it was shaking. His eyes widened. "Oh man..." he said. Heidi turned to face him. "Oh what?!" she asked, panic in her voice. Randy then held onto Heidi tighter and ran off of the roof, just as the robot was about to explode. "Hold on!" he said.

Heidi gripped onto Randy's neck as they fell off of the building and the robot exploded. _Oh my gosh!_ she thought. As they fell, Randy took his scarf with his right hand and held onto Heidi tighter with his left arm. He flung the other end of his scarf at an old fire escape and it wrapped around it. _Hell yeah! _he thought. "Wha-?" Heidi yelled as they flew through the air.

When they were finally close enough to the ground, Randy let go of Heidi. Her feet hit the ground with a splash as her shoes connected with the wet asphalt. The red head then looked up. All she saw was the rain coming down. No ninja. She was in an alley near the school. "Ninja?" she said. At his name, Randy swung back to get Heidi, but ended up face planting into a wall. "Uggghh..." he groaned. He then heard Heidi say his name another time, but he was dizzy from the hit, and got down to her clumsily.

Randy landed on a fire escape and wrapped his scarf around the railing. The freshman clumsily made his way down his scarf-

upside down.

When he finally got to the end of his scarf, his head was no longer spinning, but the world seemed to be upside down. Heidi turned around to face the ninja. She smiled, and was filled with a fluttering feeling. "Hello Ninja!" she said. Randy tried to be nice and gave a smile from under his mask, forgetting that she couldn't see it. "Hello there, citizen who I do not attend school with" he said.

Randy then realized there was a very sweet and familiar smell going around. It was sweet, yet salty. And that wasn't exactly a smell. He then looked up at Heidi's eyes. Suddenly he felt as if everything felt...not quite normal. He felt stronger and weaker at the same time. *He felt excited yet at the same time...terrified. He didn't know what he felt except what kind of person he wanted to be. He felt as if he had reached the unreachable and he wasn't ready for it.

Suddenly, Randy heard something from the roof. He looked up (well, in his case down) and saw a chunk of robot metal coming down at him and Heidi. With his left hand, Randy moved Heidi out of the way of the falling robot piece. It hit the ground with a clang and a thud.

Heidi stared at the chunk of metal and then back at Randy. She gave a small laugh that sounded like angels singing and smiled. "Wow Ninja" she began. "You seem to always be saving me" she said. Randy gave a nervous laugh. "*I'm just your friendly neighborhood Ninja" he said. Heidi laughed then stopped. She looked at Randy with a serious expression.

She touched his left cheek where he was cut. "Ninja, you're bleeding..." she said. Randy remembered the scratch he got from the robot. He shrugged. "It's okay" he said. Heidi smiled. "Is there any way I could repay you?" she asked. At that Randy's eyes widened. "N-no, no, no! You can't do anything for me! I just do this! You don't need to pay me or ANYTHING!" he said. He was the ninja, and he wasn't going to be collecting anything from it. He'd make sure of that. _Although that would be cool.._. he thought. Heidi gave a sad smile. For awhile the only sound was the rain pelting down on them and the ground. Finally she spoke.

"How old are you?" she asked. Randy looked up at her and thought about what to say.

"I'm in high school" he finally said.

Heidi smiled. She then got on her tip-toes and started to take Randy's mask off. "Uh..." he began but he suddenly lost his voice. He couldn't even move and he felt as if his stomach had been taken out. The freshman was frozen, just like when he had that encounter with Angela. Somehow Heidi managed get the mask a little bit off of Randy and just above his nose. The fabric of the ninja mask slipped a little bit off of him but was still on his face, concealing his identity.

Randy was frozen in fear as Heidi leaned in and gave him a kiss. Randy's eyes widened, but then fell and he finally kissed her back. It felt nice and warm, and he felt as if he was alive yet slowly dying. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt as if he had just stuck his finger in an electrical outlet or he felt as if he was flying. His heart was racing at 100 beats per second.

Finally Heidi pulled away and she moved the mask back onto Randy. He felt the fabric slip onto his face perfectly, comforting him. She smiled. "Bye Ninja" she said. Heidi Weinerman then walked off, towards the school so she could go get Randy Cunningham. A few minutes after she left, Randy was still hanging upside down, his eyes wide from shock. At the same time he was terrified, scared beyond wits, yet he also had a nice fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Before he knew it, he had let go of his scarf and fell onto the floor, the rain soaking him even more. Finally Randy could feel his arms and the blood rush through him. He began gasping for breath. _I just kissed Heidi..._ he thought. _I just kissed the girl I've know my whole life...I just kissed the girl with the most popular web show in the school...I just kissed the girl who can't keep a secret...I just kissed the girl who can never get my name right... _he thought. Suddenly it dawned on him and he closed his eyes realizing his dilemma. _I liked it, and I kissed my best friend's sister..._ he thought.

Just then Randy's eyes opened. "She was heading towards the school!" he said. Randy got up grabbed a small ball from his suit. He threw it on the ground and yelled "Smokebomb!"

()()()

Randy was at the school and could see Heidi coming. His hair and clothes were sopping wet and he was freezing. Just as Heidi was on the front steps of the school, Randy got under the rubble he was under earlier. Heidi ran over to the pile of rubble. "Ronnie! Are you okay?" she asked. Suddenly, the pile of cement started moving and Randy Cunningham crawled out from under it. Randy pretended to cough. Heidi ran next to him and helped him up.

"Oh Rudy, Kanade was so worried about you!" she said. Randy raised an eyebrow. _She's acting as if nothing happened... _he thought. _Maybe she won't post this on her show, right? _he thought, just a little too hopeful. Heidi gasped. "Candy, you're cheek's bleeding!" she said, pointing to Randy's injury. Randy's eyes widened. He brought his left hand to his face. "Uh, yeah I..." _Dammit! _he thought. _What if she remembers the Ninja had an injury just like this! Think Cunningham, think!_

Finally Randy spoke. "When part of the school fell on me, my face scraped across some of the cement!" he said with a nervous smile. Heidi shrugged. "Whatever, we need to get home, I'm freezing!" she said. She then walked off but stopped. She turned around. "Er...are you okay?" she asked. At that Randy raised his eyebrows a little. "Uh, yeah. I'm good..." he said. Heidi nodded. "Good"

As they walked home, Randy noticed Heidi shivering. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. Heidi stiffened a little. "Huh?" She turned to Randy but he wasn't facing her. He had his hands in his pockets and was slouching a little and Heidi was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. She noticed Randy's purple hair and how tall he was. Heidi caught herself staring and blushed. Then Heidi realized she was still holding her video camera. She looked to see if she had recorded the things that had just happened. She did. Everything up until then. Heidi Weinerman gave a smile of success. _Excellent... _she thought.

She then turned back to Randy, who was looking straight ahead and not at her. She wrapped his jacket around her tighter and got her camera out. And hit record. All she did was tape Randy walking home with her.

()()()

When they began walking up the porch steps of the Cunningham house, Randy stopped Heidi. "What?" she asked. He then raised a finger to his mouth. He motioned to the air and Heidi realized there was music. Randy then began to quietly open the door. When they were both inside they saw that in the other room, Kanade was playing a very sweet yet energetic song on the piano while singing.

Randy whispered to Heidi. "She showed me this show she watches called _Angel Beats, _and this is the theme song" he said with a small smile. "Such a wind blows past everyday life, I thought I heard it. I even thought I felt it-" he said but was then interrupted by Heidi. "Wait, Mandy" she whispered and then pointed at Kanade playing the piano. "You understand what she's singing?" she asked.

Just then Randy remembered that the show Kanade had shown him was in Japanese but dubbed, except for the songs.

He also remembered that he never learned Japanese.

Randy turned back to Heidi. "Uh, yeah..." he said. He smiled, realizing why this was the song Kanade was playing. In the show, the opening theme is displayed by a girl playing it on the piano, and her name is Kanade. Heidi looked at Randy as she listened to Kanade perform in the background. "Randy, what does _Kanade _stand for?" she asked. Randy turned to her, a little shocked. He smiled.

"*To play an instrument"

Heidi smiled. "That's beautiful..." she turned to Kanade. "It fits her..." she with smile. The music then stopped, for Kanade had spotted then. "Oniichan!" she cried. Randy smiled. "Hey Kana-HEY!" he yelled. Kanade had sprinted from the piano bench to Randy and tackled him. She was crying as she hugged her cousin, getting her wet by hugging him. Randy laughed. He then realized how it must have been for her and hugged her back. Heidi smiled. _Cute..._

()()()

That night, after everyone had left, Kanade and Randy were just hanging out in his room. Randy's parents were letting Randy not have to go to school tomorrow so they stayed up late talking, playing video games (despite her young age, Kanade introduced Randy into a new game called _The Last of Us_ which they took turns playing) drinking soda, and playing songs.

Randy plugged in his guitar and began playing as Kanade started singing a song in Japanese. It was _Angle Beats Alchemy._

_mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau  
demo ironna mono ga atashi o oikondeku  
ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue  
zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
ii sa kokora de chotto amai mono tabeteiko  
sou iu shikouteishi bakari tokui ni natta _

_..._

_aruitekita michi furikaeru to  
iya na koto bakkari demo uunzari da yo  
fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku  
sonna michi o ikitekitakatta yo_

_..._

_mushou ni ikitai asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou  
demo sabotte mo miru datte tsukarechau ja nai sonna mujun shikou  
atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
ikka kokora de chotto byouin e ittokou  
zutto okiterareru kusuri wa oitemasen ka?_

_..._

_bosaa to tsuttatteru dake de mou  
kaseki ni natteshimaisou na nda yo  
dare kara mo wasurerareta you na  
kusunda sonzai ni natteshimau yo_

_..._

_ii sa kokora de chotto konjou o miseteyaru  
jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei e_

_..._

_aruitekita michi furikaeranai  
iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume  
fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku  
sonna sonzai ni nattemiseru yo  
miseru yo _

_miseru yo_

_miseru yo_

_miseru yo_

Even though the words Kanade sang weren't English, Randy understood every word. What he heard was

_I want to live forever. If I could live forever, everything would come true,_  
_But various things drive me into a corner._  
_The time I have left to live, the coordinates of my dream, the place where I am -_  
_They're all important things._  
_All right, let's stay here for a little and eat something sweet._  
_When I just stopped thinking like that, I became proud._

_..._

_When I look back at the road I walked down,_  
_I get fed up with how it's nothing but things I didn't want._  
_Letting the things I touch shine–_  
_that kind of path is the kind I wanted to live._

_..._

_I desperately want to live. All of the days that rushed by look like they'll disappear,_  
_But I'll try skipping class, so I shouldn't be getting tired–my thoughts are inconsistent like that._  
_It's like my head was hit somewhere when I wasn't aware._  
_Okay, let's go to the hospital from here for a little while._  
_Could you leave me some medicine that'll keep me awake forever?_

_..._

_Just by standing up quickly,_  
_I feel like I'm going to turn into a fossil._  
_As though it was forgotten by everyone,_  
_my existence is darkening._

_..._

_All right, let's stay here for a little, and I'll show you my spirit._  
_Slap yourself on the cheeks as proof that you exist._

_..._

_I won't look back at the road I walked down._  
_It's all things I didn't want, but move on forward._  
_Letting the things I touch shine –_  
_I'll become that kind of existence._  
_I'll show you that!_

Randy smiled when they were done with the song. Despite her young age, Kanade didn't sing all high pitched and squeaky. If you listened to a recording of her singing you would think she was 16 and had plenty of practice. Randy looked over his shoulder and saw his clock. It was 11:30. "Woah!" he said. He turned to face Kanade. "You're only 8 and it's 11 o'clock" he began. "Time for bed" he said pointing up to the blow up mattress his parents had brought out for her.

Kanade pouted. "Fine" she said. She began walking to her bed and got under the covers but didn't even close her eyes. Randy turned to her. "What?" he asked. Kanade crossed her arms. "I'm not going to bed until you tell me a bedtime story!" she said. Randy sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. He turned off the lights and plugged in Kanade's nightlight (which gave off a nice yellow light and threw stars and across the room).

Randy sat on the bed next to Kanade and thought of what to tell her. Finally he came up with an idea. "Kanade, the story I'm telling you is real, and if you ask anyone here they'll tell you that it is" he said. Kanade nodded. "It's about our town protector" he began.

"The Norrisville Ninja"

()()()

Randy told Kanade all that she was allowed to know about the Norrisville Ninja and by the time he was done with his story, she was dreaming about learning martial arts and becoming a ninja. Randy smiled as his little cousin quietly slept.

"*oyasuminasai Kanade"

As Randy was walking to his bed, he saw the Nomicon out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it went into the bathroom. Randy closed and locked the door then sat on the bathroom counter. "Okay Nomicon, time for some answers..." he said. He then opened the book and immediately felt the familiar pull of his soul being sucked into the 800 year old book. Randy's body fell off of the counter and onto the floor.

()()()

Randy had appeared sitting on a grassy cliff that overlooked a city that was nestled in between 2 mountains. There was a cherry blossom tree behind him and like the tall grass that surrounded Randy, it blew in the wind. Sitting in front of him was the Nomicon, calmly sipping tea and wearing a straw hat. Randy stared at the Nomicon in wonder. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that the Nomicon now had a human form, and it was because of him.

Eventually Randy remembered why he was there. "Oh! Yeah, Nomie I-"

"Don't call me that!" the Nomicon said with his eyebrows narrowed. Randy then realized that right now the Nomicon looked very familiar. He already figured out that he was who was The Mad Hatter that one time he went into the Nomicon, but he was pretty sure he had seen him somewhere else too. Somewhere before he was even the ninja. Randy shook the thought away, remembering why he was there.

"Sorry, anyways I have a question" he said. At that, the Nomicon took off his hat. "As you say in this generation, _fire away_" he said. Randy took in a deep breath, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to without embarrassing himself or making the Nomicon think he wasn't a good ninja. After a long time of Randy trying to figure out what to say, Nomicon began to speak.

"The ninja mask has a built in defense mode" he said. "If the ninja is unconscious, the mask will not come off" he said, then taking a sip of tea. "But if you _are_ conscious though and you do _not _want them to take it off, you would have to concentrate on not letting them take it off"

*The Nomicon then tried his best to hide his smile at this last part. "That's why Heidi could take it off" he said. At that Randy shot up, scaring the origami animals that were nearby.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" he yelled pointing a finger at a snickering Nomicon. "We share a bond, one that is stronger than any other I have ever had with any other ninja PFFFFT!" he began but then burst into a fit of laughter. The Nomicon was now rolling on the floor laughing his head off, until Randy grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him.

Then he was laughing his head off while Randy angrily yelled and shook him.

After a few minutes of this, both teenage boys (well, at least the Nomicon was in the form of a teenage boy) had calmed down and the hilarious background music had ended, **(yes, there was background music) **the Nomicon explained to Randy how he could send a part of his soul into the ninja mask or into Randy even when he wasn't wearing the mask. At that comment, Randy felt a self-conscious, weirded out, and just a little mad that the Nomicon would do that. He was about to say that he couldn't do that anymore but then realized two things. One: the Nomicon had done it before and he hadn't noticed, and could still do it otherwise without Randy knowing, Secondly: (and most importantly) he knew it would be _really_ dumb to tell the _Ninja. Nomicon._What he couldn't do.

Randy nodded at this. He thanked the Nomicon but then stopped himself from leaving. He turned to the Nomicon. "Wait, how was I able to understand Japanese earlier?" he asked. The Nomicon looked at Randy in confusion. "Randy-san, I don't know what you mean?"

()()()

The Nomicon was laughing his head off while Randy was sitting on his back, yelling at him.

"STOP LYING! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" an enraged Randy Cunningham yelled. Meanwhile the Nomicon was hitting the ground with his fist while still laughing. "Randy-san, you're hilarious when you're angry!" he said. Finally Randy got off of the Nomicon and he answered his question. "I think I might have slipped some of that kind of knowledge into your brain the last time we talked" he said. Randy began talking again but was silenced by Nomicon. "Randy-sama, I don't have the best idea of what's going on" he said.

The Nomicon then got up and walked over to Randy. They were the same height. The Nomicon put his hand on Randy's shoulder and he felt his soul start making its way back to his body.

"But lets just try to wing it"

()()()

When Randy awoke, he was laying on the bathroom floor. "Ugh, wonk" he said. He then wiped the drool from his mouth and grabbed the Nomicon. As he walked to his room, he passed the family sword. It was a katana that had been in the family for well, ever. It also had a really cool story behind it. A nameless Cunningham had used that sword to serve justice to wherever he was.

It was unsure whether or not he was a ninja or a samurai. His fighting style was sometimes unorthodox; he might chose to do an assassination or fight face to face. Sometimes the heroic Cunningham would fight in a full clad kimono and sometimes in the black ninja suit. One thing was for certain though, if you were doing something you shouldn't, and he heard of you, you'd be better off just killing yourself right then and there because he would get you.

Sadly, the hero's tale ended when he was killed in a fire while going to kill a mad man who wanted to rule the world. He was able to save everyone, at the cost of his own life. Remembering the story, Randy sighed. _I'll be just like you_ he thought. Randy then went into his room, into his bed and fell asleep.

Back in the book, the Nomicon had heard the story that Randy was remembering. The Nomicon let out a sigh. _Why'd a Cunningham have to be chosen?_

**1st*: Her hair is supposed to be like Echo's from Pandora Hearts. If you don't know who Echo is, just look her up on Google or somethin****g**

**2nd*: Danny Phantom spoof, but not the main spoof**

**3rd*: Okay, I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to be calling Randy "oniichan" or "oneechan" but also, I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE! Seriously, I don't have a teacher or anything, I'm just teaching myself and using the internet (which isn't too trustworthy). I think you can call guys who aren't your older brother "oniichan" because of what I know from Pandora Hearts (ex: Phillip calling Oz "Oniichan!"**

**4th*: I CAN'T FIND THE PLURAL WORD FOR SAI!**

**5th*: So it turns out that Heidi calls Randy a name that ends in "andy" or something that starts with an "r" and ends with an "ee" sound**

**6th*: Marshal Lee from Adventure Time anyone? **

**7th*: That sentence was _really _weird to type...**

**8th*: By now you should know what the spoof is and that I have a problem... (-_-;)**

**9th*: SERIOUSLY! You should ALL know what the spoof is by now!**

**10th*: FLIPPIN LOVE THAT SHOW! The end made me cry so much! (;-;)**

**11th*: Just sayin, that's what I heard Otonashi say**

**12th*: It's supposed to be "good night Kanade" I hope that was correct **

**13th*: If you have ever watched an anime show and there's a part where on person in angry at another person and it's just hilarious because of the background music and how they look and stuff, this is how you should imagine this part right here ;)**


	18. Kiss and Tell

Randy's room inhabited 2 purple haired, blue eyed, sleeping Cunninghams. The one sleeping on the blow up mattress was Kanade Cunningham, cousin of the one sleeping in the bunkbed. The one sleeping in the bunkbed was Randy Cunningham, 9th grader who's parents' were letting him skip school that day. Light flooded through the windows, falling onto the face of Kanade. It warmed her face and shone through her eyelids a little, peacefully waking her up.

Kanade propped herself up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Randy's bed. She got out and began climbing the metal ladder that was attached to it. When she got to the top she saw that the covers were drawn over him. The only thing that told her that he was sleeping there was the little tuft of purple hair that peeked out from under the covers. She smiled and climbed down the rungs, unaware that even though his body appeared sleeping, Randy Cunningham was _very _awake.

()()()

Randy was in a dark room where the ground creaked beneath his feet. He slowed down his breathing and closed his eyes, trying to hear it coming. Suddenly he felt some air from behind him and the sound of something rushing through the air. Randy's eyes shot open and he jumped to his left, and avoided being hit by a block of cement on a chain. Randy yelled over his shoulder.

"Come on Nomie! Is that the best ya' got?" he yelled a little too proudly. Up above (where Randy didn't see him) The Nomicon narrowed his eyes. He lifted an arm out of his cloak and waved it, like a magician would when performing a trick. "Cunningham..."

Down below more cement blocks on chains starting swinging. Randy hit the floor, then rolled to his left, barely avoiding being killed by the book's wrath. "Woah!" he yelled.

"Don't..." _*swing*_

"Call..." _*swing*_

"Me..." _*swing*_

"NOMIE!" _*thwak!*_

Randy was hit square in the chest by one of the Nomicon's obstacles. "Gah!" the freshman yelled. He flew back and hit the wall, creating a hole in it. The lights in the room went on and the Nomicon jumped down from his hiding place in the rafters above. As he fell, the Nomicon's cape flew, making him look epic. **(come on, go ahead and imagine that, like Batman)**. The Nomicon landed gracefully on his feet, and his cloak wrapped around him. He began walking towards Randy.

Randy rubbed his head. "What was that for?" he asked. The Nomicon narrowed his eyes and sighed. Words then began appearing behind him and he began reading them without even turning around.

_**The boasting songbird loses its voice**_

Randy tilted his head to the side. "What?" The Nomicon waved his arm and suddenly the ground opened up. Randy fell through and was now falling through the air. "what thE JUICE?!" he yelled, his voice getting louder. The Nomicon was also falling, but he seemed perfectly calm. In fact he was...

"Are you drinking tea?!" Randy yelled. The Nomicon shrugged. Suddenly a grand, origami bird was flying in front of them. It was white with a long, peacock feather at the top of its head, and began singing with a beautiful, melodious tune. More origami birds appeared and began singing, but not quite as beautiful as the white, peacock feather bird. The white bird started chirping as if to brag, and the other birds looked sad or angry. Then the white bird began singing again, but it came out shrill and loud.

Randy covered his ears. "Gah!?" He then looked down and saw that the ground was coming at him. "Nomicon!" he yelled. The Nomicon heard him yell and rolled his eyes. He let go of his tea cup, which vanished, and twirled his finger in the air. Randy was still yelling even after they had stopped falling. Slowly it began to fade once he realized they weren't falling.

"AAAAAAaaaaaa...? he said, removing his hands from his eyes. His face was mere inches from the ground and he was still suspended in air. "Whew" he said relived. The Nomicon then twirled his finger again and dropped him. Randy fell and landed on the ground, causing dirt to fly around. He chuckled and Randy turned to face him. He looked angry, and at the sight of his face The Nomicon laughed even harder.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" he confirmed. Randy looked at the Nomicon laughing in anger. Randy clenched a fist in anger. _Why I outta..._

Suddenly the Nomicon's eyes widened and he fell to the ground. "What on Earth?!" he cried. The Nomicon fell to the ground, landing on his bottom and causing Randy to laugh. The Nomicon on the other hand, looked up at Randy with a worried look and, actually, fear. He cleared his throat. "Randy-sama, did you do that?" he asked. Randy stopped laughing and looked at the Nomicon.

"Er, yeah?" he said, not too sure himself. The Nomicon had a far off look in his eyes, then looked Randy in the eyes. He regained his calm and stood, brushing the dirt off of him. "Like I said, a strong bond..." he said, not really going into what he meant. _And again, why a Cunningham? _he thought.

Randy got up. "Okay, I get it though" he said. The Nomicon turned to face Randy. "No more bragging, got it" he said. The Nomicon raised an eyebrow. Lately Randy hadn't been figuring out what the Nomicon meant when he said something, but right now he got it perfectly. The Nomicon smiled. "Good" he said. The sound of a slamming door then rang throughout the book. "I believe that is your family coming into your room" he said. Randy nodded and was transported outside of the book.

()()()

Randy woke up feeling wet. He moved his head and discovered he was in a puddle of his own drool. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. _Aww, shnasty... _he thought.

Kanade climbed the ladders to Randy's bed and her head popped up from the other side. "Lunch is ready, we slept until noon" she said.

()()()

Lunch was turkey sandwiches and chips. Afterwards, they saw _Percy Jackson and The Sea of Monsters _(Kanade had read the book). By now it was 3:00 and Randy was sitting in one the beanbag chairs playing _Grave Punchers_ while Kanade and the women were shopping at the mall. All of a sudden, the game ended and the magnificent words "Congratulations, You Have Punched All the Graves" appeared as Randy punched the air. "HELL YEAH I DID!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

His victory was then ended by his phone ringing. He had changed Howard's ringtone to their song by their band, _30 Seconds to Math _**(which is a spoof of _30 Seconds to Mars_). **He had received a text. "What the juice?" said Randy, as he read the text. It was a link to Heidi's latest entre on her web show and the text that went along with it was:

**What the hell man?!**

Randy gulped. _Why would Howard be mad? _He clicked on the link.

In the video, Heidi was sitting at her desk and smiling. "Hey what's up Norrisville?" Randy rolled his eyes. _What's she talking about this time?_ he thought. Heidi began talking once more. "As you may have known, I already posted a entre on Andy Cunningham's little cousin Kanade" she said, behind her a picture of Kanade hugging Randy appeared. _She posted that? _he thought.

"And all of you thought she was just the most adorable thing like, EVER!" she said with a peppy smile. Randy couldn't help but laugh at the way Heidi sounded. Usually her voice was all sweet and angelic, but whenever she was on her webshow it was as if she was one of those stereotype cheerleaders **(they aren't really like that, my best friends a cheerleader) **that took an overdose on pep and spirit.

Heidi began talking again. "But I totally forgot to post this" she began. "Yesterday, during the robot attack, I was out walking when this happened..." Heidi clicked opened a file on her computer and the entire screen showed Randy as the ninja chasing after Heidi while she was held hostage by the robot. Randy's eyes widened. "She got video of that?!" he exclaimed.

Then things got worse. It showed Randy saving Heidi, then Randy setting her down in the alley, then him hanging upside down, and then,

him

and

Heidi

kissing...

Randy found himself hitting the pause button and felt his phone slip out of his hands and into his lap. He then fell out of his beanbag chair and for awhile, just lay there on the floor practically brain dead. Finally he closed his eyes.

"Why would she post that?" he groaned miserably.

He opened his eyes and slowly got back into his beanbag chair. He picked up his phone and pressed play. The screen then went back to Heidi, who was smiling and blushing a little. She cleared her throat. "Er, yes. So anyways...the Ninja saved me and I er..." she was now blushing a lot. She then facepalmed and murmured very quietly, "I'm starting to regret this a little..." while in the background, there was a picture of Heidi kissing the upside down Ninja. Randy sighed miserably.

To everyone, Heidi was the girl who kissed the Ninja. To Howard, the Ninja was that shoob Randy Cunningham who was a back stabbing bestfriend who madeout with his sister. Randy groaned miserably. "I can't believe I did that to Howard..." he said. Randy sighed and for awhile, just sat there staring at the ceiling.

()()()

At the Weinerman residence, Howard had taken one of Randy's picture at taped it to his dart board. I think you can figure out the rest...

Howard threw another dart at the picture. It hit Randy in his left eye. "Backstabbing shoob..." he said through gritted teeth. He then heard the sound of Randy singing their only song by _30 Seconds to Math. _It was Randy. Howard narrowed his eyes and hit ignore. He threw another dart just as Heidi came into his room. "Hey Howard I-"

Her gaze then shifted the picture of Randy on his dart board and she was hit with a empty feeling. Somehow it hurt her to see the purple haired boy's picture be treated like that. "Howard!" she exclaimed. "Did you and Rudy have a fight?" she said. Howard sighed and turned around. "Yeah, that's it Heidi..." he then pointed at his door. "Now get out!" he yelled.

Heidi gave Howard one last look, then left his room. She climbed the two flights of stairs to go to her room, which was down the hall and at the back of her house. Heidi plopped onto her bed and thought about last night. She wanted to watch her video of the Ninja again, and got out her video camera. She clicked it on and opened a file but came up with a different video instead.

Randy Cunningham was on her camera screen, walking in the rain while she wore his jacket. The rain in his hair **(I feel so weird writing this...) **glistened, and the dark background made him look dramatic. Heidi found herself watching it for what felt like forever. Then there was a knock on her door. "Heidi, did you finish your homework?" It was her mom. Heidi snapped back to reality and shut off her camera. "Yeah Mom!" she yelled down. Heidi let out a sigh. _What is wrong with me? _she thought.

()()()

Viceroy was working on another robot to destroy The Ninja when McFist burst into his workroom yelling. "VICEROY! Viceroy, watch this video!" he was screaming. Willem Viceroy then turned to see his boss running while he waved a McFist Pad. All of a sudden, he tripped and fell to the floor. "SON OF A-?!" he began. Then Marci's voice rang through the building. "HANNIBAL!" she yelled. McFist shrunk back in size and stopped. "Sorry sweetie!" he said apologetically. McFist then got up and rubbed his head and Viceroy calmly walked up to the idiot billionaire.

"Sir, what are you yelling about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. McFist then shot to his feet, exclaiming "THE NINJA! I KNOW HIS WEAKNESS!" he said with giddy. Viceroy rolled his eyes, not believing his idiot boss/friend had really discovered The Ninja's weakness. "Well go ahead and show me..." he said while taking McFist's McFist Pad and plugged it into his computer so they could watch it on the big screen.

McFist smiled and clicked on a video. As soon as McFist clicked on the video, that Weinerman girl's latest entre on her webshow. Viceroy knew to take this girl seriously, when the McSquidles turned everyone into candy eating zombies, her webshow updated them on what was happening. Viceroy sat down in his chair and watched the webshow with a serious expression.

First it was her just talking, then it showed that she caught video of The Ninja saving her from his latest robot. Then he appeared behind her upside down, soaking wet, and hanging by his scarf. She turned around to stare at him for a while. Then she slipped his mask past his nose just a bit, and for a split second, Viceroy wondered, _What is she doing that actually freaks out the _Ninja_! _Then his thought was shooed away as he saw Heidi lean in and kissed a shocked and speechless Ninja.

Viceroy's eyes widened at the sight of The Ninja and the Weinerman girl making out all Spiderman style **(cuz that was the last chapter's spoof, obviously) **Viceroy's mouth practically hit the floor as he saw the girl pull away and slip his mask back on him, and he was pretty sure the Ninja and him had the same reaction. He still couldn't believe his eyes at what he witnessed. _Woah__... _he thought. _Ninja got game and don't even know it..._ he added with a smile. Now Viceroy couldn't fight himself from smiling. He then laughed a little.

"Aw, young love..."

"What?"

"Nothing"

Viceroy nodded his head and closed out of the video. Now he was smiling for a different reason. It was a devious smile, one that only an evil scientist as himself would smile.

"Let's pay Heidi Weinerman a visit..."

()()()

**And that's it for this chapter! So as you probably know, the spoof from yesterday's chapter was the Spiderman kiss and the robot was supposed to be Dr. Octopus. Anyways, please review and put "HOW COULD YOU?!"if you're mad at me for leaving you on a cliffhanger! ;) Oh! And I reminded my sister to work on her Fanfiction for you guys! Bye, and I love you!**


	19. Damsel in Distress

**Hello there readers! Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, just wanted to end it but didn't know how so I thought "Why not just piss 'em off?" so I did ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if not, that sucks for us both. And remember, this is rated T for cussing and gore.**

**Oh! And I forgot to put this in the last chapter, who thinks I should write a _Secret Trio _fanfic? Like, with Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham, and Jake Long? Just so you know though, I don't remember much about _Jake Long American Dragon_, except well...he's a dragon...**

()()()()()

Randy jumped onto his bike as soon as he was done watching the video (and snapped out of his shock) and started pedaling towards the Weinerman residence. He pedaled as fast as his skinny legs would go thinking _I'm sorry Howard, I'm sorry Howard, I'm SORRY!_

When he pulled up to their house he skidded to a stop in their driveway. He took off his helmet and ran to the front door. After ringing the doorbell, it was answered by Mr. Weinerman. He smiled down at the boy. "Hello there Randy, here to see Howard?" he asked. Randy nodded and Mr. Weinerman let him in. Randy immediately climbed down the stairs to Howard's room. When he reached it, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard Howard say from the other side. Randy took in a deep breath. "It's Randy..." he answered. From the other side, Howard narrowed his eyes and finally said "Come in." The door opened and Randy came walking in. Howard then took his squirt gun and sprayed Randy.

"What the juice was that for?!" asked Randy, wiping the water from his face. Howard narrowed his eyes.

"Why the fuck did you kiss my sister?"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

For awhile Randy and Howard just stood there, Howard staring at Randy as if all he wanted to do was kill him. Finally Howard put down the (water) gun and sighed. "Why would you kiss my sister?" he asked. Randy looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean to..." he said. Howard looked up at him getting a little angrier. "What do you mean 'you didn't mean to'?!" he said.

Randy sighed and leaned against the door as he closed it. "She just came in and I froze..." he said, looking at the ceiling. Howard raised his arms. "Why would you freeze? Girls act like that to you all the time!" he said. At that Randy's eyes widened and he looked at Howard. "What?!" he yelled. Howard raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah...haven't you noticed?" he said. He then noticed that Randy had a shocked look on his face. "Dude, what?" he asked, not getting the message.

Randy shook his head. "Dude, I suck with girls!" he said. Howard raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said. Randy sighed. He then explained to Howard the same thing he explained to Heidi, about him and Angela, at the bowling alley. By the end Howard understood what Randy meant and was also laughing on the floor.

Randy stared down at him with a poker face. "C'mon man, it's not that funny..." he said sternly. Howard was still laughing on the floor as he wiped a tear from his face. "Yes it is Cunningham, it really is!" he laughed. Randy rolled his eyes.

After Howard was done laughing, he sat on the bed next to Randy. "I always thought you were a playa **(is that how it's spelled? I wouldn't know, I'm a nerd)**" he said trying not to laugh. Randy started waving his arms. "Aw, gross, NO!" he said while shaking his head. "Girls make me freeze all up in stuff!" he said as Howard laughed. "That's why I didn't move when your sister kissed me..." he said, clearing things up with Howard.

Howard nodded his head and saw Randy held up a fist. "We cool?" he asked. Howard looked at it and punched it. "We're cool" he said smiling. Just then there was a scream heard from above. It sounded shrill and girly. Randy raised an eyebrow and both freshmen ran up the two flights of stairs to Heidi's room. Well, they would've gotten there faster if Howard hadn't taken a break. "Ho-... hold on Cunningham..." Howard said with his hands on his knees. "HOWARD!" Randy yelled at his friend. When they got there, they saw Heidi be pulled out the door by 2 robotic...gargoyles? Mrs. Weinerman was on the floor screaming for her daughter. "Heidi!" she called out. Randy and Howard ran out the door and after Heidi.

The redhead girl was screaming as she was carried off by 2 robotic gargoyles towards McFist industries. Randy threw his arms up in the air. "How is no one noticing they're McFist products!?" he yelled in shock. Howard then pointed to the gargoyles. They didn't have a McFist logo on them. Randy smacked his forehead. "Yeah, of course they don't have the logo on them..." he growled. Randy turned to Howard. "I'll get her back" he said while pulling out the ninja mask. Howard nodded and Randy ducked into a bush and out came The Ninja. Randy looked at McFist industries as the gargoyles dragged Heidi inside. "Watch out, I'm coming McFist" he said.

()()()

Heidi was kicking and screaming as the robotic gargoyles dragged her into McFist Industries. "What the juice?! Let go of me!" she yelled out in anger. They ignored her and kept flying, taking her into some big room. They dropped her onto the floor and flew out, destroying random objects as they left. Heidi got up and brushed herself off, when a screen behind her projected Hannibal McFist.

"Mr. McFist!" she said alarmed. Hannibal smiled on the TV. "Hello there citizen, I'm sorry for the mix up, for some reason the mechanical gargoyles we have for decoration went haywire and well..." He motioned to her. "Kidnapped you" he lied. Heidi nodded. "It's okay Mr. McFist" she said. She then added "As long as you give my dad a raise" she said, trying to hide a smile.

From where he was, McFist kicked under his desk and put a hole in it. Through gritted teeth, he said "Of course..." the screen in the room Heidi was in then went black. Heidi sighed. _At least things can't get any worse..._ then the ceiling had a hole in it as "haywire" roboapes burst through it. _Great... _she thought, annoyed.

()()()

McFist and Viceroy were smiling with pride. "Oh Ninja..." McFist said with delight. "Why'd you have to go and reveal your weakness to us?" he said, happy that he did. Viceroy smiled too. "Now that we have his girl, the Ninja is sure to come racing to save her..." he said. "Right into a trap where we can finally destroy him!" he said, thinking his plan would actually work.

Viceroy then looked to his desk as a red light started flashing. He smiled. "And that must be The Ninja now..." he said. He then talked into his multipurpose wristwatch that also contained a microphone so he could give orders to his creations. "Send in the Chainsaw Werewolves"

()()()

Randy was Ninja Dashing into McFist Industries. While running in, a RoboApe tried to stop him, but Randy was fueled by some different force, he just raised his sword and quickly sliced through him. Oil and robot parts flew as Randy raced past other RoboApes, slicing through them without even slowing down **(that's the_ gore_ I was talking about)**. As he ran, some oil sprayed onto Randy. "Whatever..." he mumbled. Through the security cameras, Viceroy and McFist watched this with wide eyes. "Wow..." McFist said, a little impressed the little Ninja.

Randy was running aimlessly in the building until he heard a high pitched scream on his left. "Heidi!" he exclaimed. He then pushed off with his right foot, shooting to his left. He was running at top speeds when he was then punched in the face by a big, furry fist. Randy flew back, slamming into a wall and his head slammed back. "Gah..." he exclaimed as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see 20 or something Chainsaw Werewolves staring at him, ready to strike. Randy rolled his eyes.

"McFist, _please_"

()()()

Back at the Cunningham Residence, Kanade walked into Randy's room and saw that he had left a note.

_Went to Howard's see you when I'm back From, Oniichan_

She folded the paper up, grabbed her iTouch, and plugged in her earphones. As she clicked on _Bleeding Out, By Imagine_ Dragons, some thing black and red caught her eye. As the music began playing she grabbed the mysterious book. As she did so, the Nomicon felt the presence of another Cunningham. The Nomicon's eyes shot open and he sat up straight. "W-what on Earth..." he said aloud, as the music Kanade was listening to rang through out the book.

**(I suggest you start listening to _Bleeding Out _by _Imagine Dragons _to add effect. Also, I've tried to time things so they turn out cool, so just keep that in mind) **

_I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

The Nomicon sensed the girl's innocent and happy nature and smiled. He then let Kanade open the book and filled it with stories of the ninja. As Kanade read the stories about The Ninja, she smiled in amazement, wanting to become just like him. "Woah..." she said in awe.

()()()

Randy narrowed his eyes and grabbed 2 swords from inside his ninja suit, not noticing the music that played in his head. He jumped onto the head of one of the Chainsaw Werewolves and slashed down on another. He quickly turned and swung his sword, like a baseball bat, to his left; decapitating one. Randy turned to see 5 of the monsters closing in on him and felt a little panicky. He finally chose to run backwards and climb up the wall, using his "Ninja Foot Spikes!"

The Chainsaw Werewolves all looked up at him, for Randy was now up on the ceiling. He smiled. "Ninja Ceiling Attack!" he shouted. Randy disengaged his foot spikes and fell to the ground, and to Viceroy's monsters. He fell and sliced 4, maybe 5 Werewolves. It was going smoothly until one suddenly got him from behind and sliced at his arm, putting a huge gash in it. Randy felt a searing pain in his right shoulder and looked down at it to see blood rolling down his arm.

_'Cause I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

Finally (as he slashed at the Werewolf that had just cut him) Randy noticed the music that was playing in his head. "What the juice?" he said, more than a little confused. "Why am I listening to _Imagine Dragons _music?"

**(yeah, you don't _have _to listen to the song anymore. Also, sorry if it didn't work. But hey, a girl can try?)**

()()()

Finally Randy was done fighting the Chainsaw Werewolves...wait-

*Randy slices the head off of one Werewolf who was trying to get up*

...now he is...

Back in his office, McFist and Viceroy were watching The Ninja destroy Viceroy's Chainsaw Werewolves with ease. The only time they ever got him was when one almost sliced off his right arm. When that happened McFist slammed his hand down on the table. "WHY COULDN'T IT GO THROUGH?!" he yelled, enraged. Viceroy, on the other hand, saw a beauty in The Ninja today. The way he spun to dodge an attack, and how he slid when stabbing or slashing...it was so rhythmic it was almost as if he was dancing...

Viceroy smiled with inspiration. _If this plan doesn't work, I already have another one! _he thought, giddy.

()()()

Heidi was running around, trying not to be killed by the "haywire" RoboApes. "Somebody HELP ME!" she screamed while rolling to the side to avoid being hit by the sword of a RoboApe. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. _Woah, those things have _swords?! she thought. As another RoboApe was about to attack her from behind, a Ninja Ring got it in the head.

Heidi turned around to see The Ninja standing in a hole in the wall, getting ready to throw more Ninja Rings. Heidi smiled. "Ninj-" she began, but was then cut off when he shot her a look as if to say "No dude, just shut it"

Randy jumped off from the hole and sliced a RoboApe in half. He then turned around and sliced at another's leg, which sent it flying into another one. Randy grabbed a small ball from inside his suit and threw it to the ground. "Smokebomb!" he said, and the whole room was engulfed in a smelly, red smoke. Heidi raised an eyebrow in shock. _He's leaving me?! _she thought.

From inside the cloud, the RoboApes were standing in confusion. Suddenly one was attacked from behind. "Huh?"

The RoboApe was dragged into the smoke and the sound of clanging metal was heard. Finally the head of a RoboApe was thrown out, and the other RoboApes looked at it in fear. "Uh..." one said, not sure if it wanted to go in there. The Ninja then walked out from the smoke, his suit splattered with oil. "Anyone else wanna fight?" he said menacingly as he raised his sword.

The RoboApes started backing away, a little scared. "You know, I think someone's calling me..." one said. The other RoboApes started shaking their heads 'yes' and sprinted away. From under his mask, Randy grinned. _And that's how it's done! _he thought in triumph. From his office, McFist was pissed. He stared at the TV screen in anger at how the RoboApes just ran away. Viceroy saw this and put a hand on his boss's shoulder.

"Sir, you have to admit. What The Ninja just did was more than a little creepy..." he said, trying to defend his RoboApes. McFist spun in his chair and punched a hole in the nearest RoboApe's chest. It looked down at the whole as it started shutting down. "But sir, I wasn't even in the fi..." it said, its eyes closing.

Randy ran over to Heidi, who was just about ready to hug him, when he stopped her and lowered his voice. "Don't do that again..." he said. Heidi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do what?" she asked, turning to The Ninja. Under his mask, Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't post that you're close to me. People can use that against me and you" he said, clearing things up with her.

Heidi nodded. Randy wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed a smokebomb from inside his suit, but stopped himself. Randy looked up into the ceiling and (luckily) a hidden camera. He motioned to Heidi and him. "Nothing going between us..." he said to McFist and Viceroy. Finally Randy threw the smokebomb onto the floor while saying "Smokebomb, motha- *poof*" and him and Heidi vanished.

From behind the camera, McFist was having a fit while Viceroy calmly sipped his coffee. When McFist was done (as in laying on the floor gasping for breath) Viceroy began talking to McFist.

"Sir, I don't think we should kidnap the Weinerman girl anymore" he said, then took a sip of his coffee. McFist lifted his head to look at Viceroy. "Why?" he said. The evil scientist rolled his eyes. "Because The Ninja said there wasn't anything going on between them!" he said, throwing his hands up. Viceroy slyly smiled. "Besides, they _obviously _don't have anything going on between them..." he said, all Viceroy-like.

McFist raised an eyebrow, and Viceroy went on. "Besides. By using her as a hostage all you're doing is risking her figuring out you're evil..." he said, pointing out the obvious to his oblivious boss. McFist began grinding his teeth. Finally after awhile he got up and threw his arms up; in defeat. "FINE!" he said, enraged. Viceroy sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

()()()

Randy and Heidi showed up in front of the Weinerman residence in a cloud of smoke. Heidi smiled and Randy and thanked him. He nodded, and right before he was about to leave, Randy turned to Heidi. "Er..." he began. "You might want to delete that video from you website..." he said, reminding her of what he had said earlier. Heidi blushed, then nodded. "Sure thing..." she said. After one last farewell, Heidi ran back into the house and Randy "smokebombed" out of there.

Randy appeared outside of his house wearing The Ninja suit still. He ducked into a nearby bush and changed back, then calmly walked out. When he was inside the house, he walked up to his room to see a surprising scene.

"Kanade, what are you reading?" he asked, worry in voice. Through her earphones, Kanade heard a voice and looked up to see her cousin talking to her. She took out her headphones and set them down next to her. "Oh, hello Oniichan!" she said with a smile. She then got up and handed Randy the book she was holding. It was the Ninja Nomicon.

"I was just reading this really cool book of yours..." she said with a small smile. "It's really cool. It has a whole bunch of stories about The Ninja and stuff in it..." she said. Kanade looked up at Randy. "The Ninja's awesome..." she said with a gleam in her eye. Randy gulped. "Kanade..." he said, wearily. "You didn't read or experience anything..._weird _did you?" he asked. Kanade looked up at him in confusion.

"N-no...why would I?" she asked, confused. Randy sighed from relief, then smiled. "Nothing" he said, happy she didn't get sucked into The Nomicon or anything. He then heard his dad call from downstairs. "Randy! Kanade! Dinner!" he said. Randy motioned for Kanade to go downstairs. "You go, I'll be there soon" he said. Kanade left and Randy stuffed The Nomicon into his backpack, a little angry.

"Okay Nomicon. After dinner you have some explaining to do..." he said, then going downstairs.

()()()

After dinner, Randy left early and raced upstairs so he could go into the Nomicon. Randy grabbed the 800 year-old book and walked over to his window. He opened it and crawled out. He then began climbing onto the roof, where no one would see him. Once he reached the top, Randy leaned back on the chimney and opened his book and was immediately sucked in.

Randy appeared standing in the mountains, The Nomicon nowhere in sight. "Nomie! Where are you?" he called out.

"I am up here" a calm voice said.

Randy looked up and behind him to see The Nomicon sitting in a tree, calmly sipping some tea. Randy rolled his eyes. "Why was Kanade able to open you?" he asked. The Nomicon stopped drinking his tea and jumped down from his hiding place. He landed gracefully in front of Randy and set the cup down on a rock next to him.

The Nomicon sighed. "Randy-sama, I _let _Kanade open me. I also filled it with stories of The Ninja so she wouldn't know I was a magic book" he said. Randy raised his arms in confusion. "Why did you let her read you?" he asked. The Nomicon and sat down on the rock he had set his tea on. "It was actually hard for me to _not _let her read me..." he said, not looking at Randy.

At this the freshman took a step back. "B-but you're The _Ninja Nomicon... _why would be hard for you to not have her read you?" he asked. The Nomicon looked to his left, where there was a koi pond. "Randy Cunningham...you and I have a very strong bond" he began. "You are a Cunningham, and so is Kanade..." The Nomicon was now shaking, but only a little.

"I-I could go into details but..." His voice was now shaking. Randy took a step back. Randy looked down at the ground and put a hand up to stop The Nomicon. "Nomie, it's okay. You don't have to tell me..." he said. The Nomicon looked at Randy in shock. "Wha-?" he began, but then Randy raised a hand and used his own power to transport him out of the Nomicon.

"It's okay" he said, leaving. Randy then woke up on the roof of his house, holding the 800 year-old book in his hands.

"You can tell me when you're ready..." he said with a smile.

()()()()()

**Yay...sorry if you don't like the ending (of this story, this isn't the end!). It's not a cliffhanger or anything, it's just supposed to be a headsup for chapter yet to come. I don't want to just rush into things, that would be kind of suckish. Anyways, I hope you like my stories, and please leave a review! Oh, and just for funnies, here's my playlist for Randy!**

_**You're Gonna Go Far Kid **_**by _The Offspring_**

**_Secrets _by _One Republic _**

**_Bleeding Out _by _Imagine Dragons_**

_**Hero **_**by _Skillet_**

**And a whole bunch of other songs that remind me of Randy but I just can't think of right now!**

**Nergirl out!**


	20. Jackets and Dragons

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if I'll write the Secret Trio fanfic or not, and if I do I'm not sure when. It was just to let you know just in case I stopped writing this one as much because I was writing something else.**

**Anyways, I thought of writing this chapter due to my love for my hoodie. It just reminded me of Randy and his jacket so I thought, "Eh, why not have Randy do this?" so I am now sharing my chapter with Randy and his hoodie doing things that I have done with mine. Love goes deep, it really does...**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and Howard Weinerman was walking over to the Cunningham residence. Really, it was like one of those days when you look out your window and think to yourself, "If I liked sports I would be outside..." It sounded weird for Howard to be going over to the Cunningham's since they had family guests over, but actually it was Kanade who had invited him. As Howard knocked on the front door, he thought about how oblivious Randy was. Did the purple haired boy not even realize what day tomorrow was?

The door was answered by a smiling Kanade who motioned for Howard to come in. Howard smiled. "Hey there mini-Cunningham" he said, using his nickname for her. Kanade smiled. "Hello Howard" she said. As they walked up the stairs, Kanade and Howard discussed the plans for tomorrow with serious expressions. When they reached the top, Kanade realized something and stopped Howard.

"Er...there's something I forgot to tell you..." she said, a little embarrassed. Howard raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kanade began walking down the hall and then opened the unlocked bathroom door. Howard looked in the room and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked.

In the bathroom, Randy was sitting at the bathtub with his pant legs rolled up, and washing something in the tub. Randy looked up at Kanade and Howard standing in the doorway and raised the wet object he was holding.

It was his hoodie, and it was wet with soap suds on it.

"Hey, this is _love_" he said defensively.

Howard burst out laughing. "What? You hand washing your hoodie in the bathtub?" he asked through laughs. Randy narrowed his eyes and quickly stood up in the bathtub, but slipped on the bottom. "W-woah!" said the freshman, as he fell into the tub. Howard laughed even more, and Kanade rolled her eyes.

"Howard-sama" she said politely. "Oniichan's hoodie is old and has begun to get 'messed up' whenever it is put into the washing machine" she explained to Howard, who was still laughing. Randy got up and began wringing his jacket out. Water poured out of the jacket and into the tub as Randy twisted his hands on the sleeves. Finally when he had gotten as much water as he could out, Randy laid his hoodie out to dry.

He turned to Kanade and Howard who were watching with sad faces. "Why don't you just get a new one?" Kanade asked with a shrug. Randy gasped and grabbed his jacket, hugging it. "I can't get _another _one!" he said, hugging the jacket to his chest and getting himself even more wet. As he spoke, he looked at the ground with a smile. "This one has too many memories..."

And it was true. Randy got in the 6th grade, when Howard and him spent a month drinking 120,000 Diet McBubble Slams so they could redeem the bottles and get the hoodie Randy desperately wanted. It wasn't until they had already gotten the hoodie that they realized they could've just poured out the drinks instead of drinking them all...

Once he had it, Randy wore that jacket everyday for the past 4 years. He had also done a really good job at taking care of it. When he got hit in the face with a baseball in 6th grade, Randy's face was bleeding like crazy, and some got onto his jacket. As soon as the blood made contact with his hoodie, he ran as fast as he could to the nearest drinking fountain and began washing the blood out, paying no mind to the blood coming out of his face.

"Dude, your whole honkin _face _is bleeding!" said Howard, worried about his friend. Randy just washed at the blood even more vigorously.

"I DON'T CARE! THE BLOOD WILL STAIN MY JACKET! MY JACKET, MY JACKET IS ALL I CARE ABOUT!" he yelled as he angrily washed his jacket.

In 8th grade, Bash had taken Randy's jacket from him and started making fun of him for his purple hair.

"Haha! His hair's purple, like a clown!" he said, mocking Randy. He then stole Randy's hoodie and held it over his head. Randy looked up at the jerk with rage.

Randy began grinding his teeth and he clenched his fists. He slid forward and came close to Bash, his face mere inches from Bash's. "Huh?" said Bash.

"Give me my jacket" he said, his eyes filled with rage.

Bash raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the small boy was capable of and answered, "NO!"

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Fine..." he said as he took the slightest step back, and kicked Bash square in the chest with an extremely powerful side kick. (which was impressive considering he was bringing his foot all the way up there) and sent him flying. As Bash lay on the floor hurt, and not sure of what happened, Randy calmly walked over to Bash, leaned down and grabbed his jacket from Bash's hands.

"And don't make fun of my hair..." he said as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked away.

That was also the year girls started having crushes on Randy.

()()()

Back in the present, Howard rolled his eyes at his friend's obsession with his hoodie. "C'mon Cunningham, that jacket's going to be too old and frayed to wear soon, and you know it" he said as he put a hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked at the hand and shook it off. "Whatever, lets just go play videogames already..." said Randy, as he walked up to his room.

Howard and Kanade shrugged and followed Randy into his room. When they got there, he was already sitting at the controls setting everything up. As Howard and Kanade sat down, the screen lit up and _The Last of Us _appeared on the screen. Howard raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Cunningham..." he said as Randy pressed "play".

"That's not _Grave Punchers..._" he said, pointing out the obvious. Kanade turned to Howard with a smile on her face. "We wanted to show you this game. It's really fun, and I think you'll like it!" she said as Randy handed Howard the controls. At first Howard was having a great time, and he really liked Joel.

"Man this guy's the cheese!" he said as he used Joel to smash down on a guy's head. He then looked at Kanade, who was only 8. "Hey, are your parents okay with you playing this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kanade nodded. "I'm really mature for my age!" she said with the same smile she always used when talking. Howard looked back at the screen. _Really mature, she's only eight!_

For awhile Howard was playing with no problem until the elevator he was standing on fell down and he was stuck underground with the infected. Suddenly a Runner started charging at Howard and he freaked. "HOLY CRAP!?" he yelled, throwing the controller to Randy. "Cunningham kill it, IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" he yelled, clearly terrified.

Randy caught the controller and killed the zombie with a pipe. Then shot the others while only using some Molotov here and there. When it was all over, Howard realized that Kanade was on the floor laughing. Now Randy was too. Howard looked down at the 2 Cunninghams laughing on the floor with red cheeks.

"What!?" he asked, embarrassed. Randy then got up and started mimicking Howard. "Cunningham kill it! It's gonna _eat __me!_" he said in a voice that didn't even sound close to Howard's. The ginger's face got even brighter. "What!?" he began. "The runners are scary as _fuck__!_" he said defensively.

"We kill zombies in _Grave Punchers _all the time!" Randy pointed out. Howard looked to his left. "Well in Grave punchers, the zombies don't want to freaking tear you apart..." he mumbled.

()()()

After about an hour of playing _The Last of Us_, the three friends heard an explosion near the school. Randy got up and ran over to the window to see that the school was on fire. He turned to Howard and Kanade who were watching with wide eyes. "Er..." Randy began. He felt horrible about lying to Kanade but...

"Howard, isn't our science project at the school?" he lied. Howard raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was happening. "What?" he said. Randy mentally facepalmed. Howard's widened and he finally got the message. "YES!" he said, a little too loud. Howard stood up and started talking as if he was reading from a chart.

"OUR SCIENCE PROJECTS ARE AT THE SCHOOL. WE SHOULD GET THEM CUNNINGHAM!" he yelled. Randy had to keep himself from slapping Howard. Kanade raised an eyebrow at how the two boys were acting. Randy then looked at Kanade with a frown. "Sorry Kanade, but we have to go check on our science project" he said as Howard and him ran out the door.

Kanade watched as Howard and Randy-sama then left the house, running towards the school and leaving her alone. As she looked out the window, Kanade sighed as the two boys she looked up to, grew smaller and smaller...

"What?" she whispered to herself, when she saw Randy duck behind a tree. From where he hid, he was only visible if you were at Kanade's exact angle. Randy then grabbed something out of his pocket, and Kanade immediately snatched the binoculars that were right next to her. She peered through them at Randy and Howard. "What on Earth?" she said as she saw Randy grab some black mask out of his pocket and put it on.

Kanade dropped the binoculars and they clattered to the ground.

()()()

Randy smoke bombed onto the top of the school to be confronted by a giant, robotic, dragon. His eyes widened. It was red with wings that had hands at the ends. Randy raised an eyebrow, but secretly hid a smile. _Vicero__y made a robot based off of me? _

Randy reached behind his back and grabbed two katanas from inside his suit. "Okay Robotic Stanked Me..." he said under his breath. "Let's do this" he said. The Robotic Dragon blew smoke out of it's nose and breathed fire out at Randy. Randy's eyes widened as he rolled to his left to avoid being barbequed. The heat was overwhelming and Randy found himself sweating.

The Robotic Dragon then turned back to Randy and snapped at him. As it came at him, Randy took that as his opportunity to take action. He front flipped and landed on the dragon's head and Randy began running up the dragon's long neck. "Haha!" Randy laughed, having a little fun with what he was doing. Suddenly what Randy was standing on began moving and Randy grabbed on to the neck.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as the dragon began flying and the ground below started to fall away. "aaaAAA!?" Randy cried as he started slipping down the dragon's throat and fell onto its back. Randy landed on the back of the dragon and looked at the wing that was next to his foot. "Time to cross off riding a dragon off my bucket list" he said as Randy grabbed onto the dragon's wing and started leaning to the right.

The dragon let out a screech and felt itself start flying to its left, the ground. As they fell, Randy felt his stomach drop. "Aaaaa! This was not a good idea!" he exclaimed as they both started hurtling towards the Earth. At the last second, Randy pulled up on the dragon's wing, which kept them from hitting the ground any harder than they would have earlier.

The dragon and Randy crashed through the school roof and into the second floor of the school. Randy got up and rubbed his head as the dust from the crash shifted. "Aw that honkin, _hurt_!" he groaned. His complaining was then interrupted when the mechanical dragon next to him began groaning and whirring. Randy let his head fall back. _You're still alive?!_ he thought in frustration. Randy flared his nostrils as he got up and grabbed his sword from inside his suit. He walked over to the dragon that lay on the ground and got ready slice its head off.

Randy rolled his eyes as he lifted up his sword. "Why do I feel like this is too easy?" he thought out loud. Randy shrugged. _Whatever, time to destroy this mechanical stanked me! _he thought as he brought the sword down onto the dragon's neck, only to have it just bounce and clang to the ground.

It almost looked like the dragon was smiling as Randy stared wide-eyed at his sword on the ground. "Wha-what?" he asked himself as the dragon began getting up. Randy's thought were then interrupted by the sound of Howard's voice yelling at him. "Ninja!" yelled Howard. Randy looked up. "Huh?" Randy was now face to face with a colossal, mechanical, death dragon as it was about to burn Randy to a crisp.

Everything seemed to go in slowmotion as the dragon blew out white hot fire **(not really, Viceroy didn't make it _that _dangerous) **and Randy felt a great force knock him to his right. The heat practically burnt his eyebrows off as the fire blew right next to him, but didn't burn him thanks to his savior. Randy and his helper hit the ground with a thud and as Randy pushed him off, he smiled.

"Howard?!" he exclaimed. Howard smiled. "Heh, can't let you _always _be the hero of the story..." he said with a small grin. Randy smiled and hugged his 'bromigo'. "Thanks man..." he said, his voice full of happiness. Howard raised an eyebrow and pushed Randy off of him. "Gross, don't hug me!" he said, actually liking the hug a little. They hadn't done anything like that since they were in 7th grade. **(that was NOT Weinerham/Ranward/whatever you want to call it!)**

Randy laughed and got up. He turned back to the mechanical dragon that stood before him. "Okay you overgrown lizard..." he said as he picked up his sword.

"Let's do this..."

()()()

Kanade was sitting on Randy's bedroom couch in shock. She sat there with her mouth closed, her hands in her knees, and her eyes wide as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Her fist was grabbing at her dress and tightening as she thought about how her Oniichan was putting himself in danger everyday as The Norrisville Ninja.

She sprung up and walked over to the door to go tell the adults, when her hand stopped before she grabbed the handle. She stood there, her fingers mere inches from the doorknob. Kanade bit her lip, then finally let her hand fall. She couldn't do it. This was her Randy-sama, she didn't want him getting hurt, but from the stories she had heard, it sounded as if he was doing a pretty good job at being The Ninja. Kanade sighed and walked over to the window to see Randy battling a mechanical dragon.

_Besides, he probably has a reason...right?_

()()()

Randy stood in the middle of the robot parts it took to make a mechanical, fire breathing dragon. From a pile of rubble, Howard peeked over to see The Ninja standing victoriously after defeating a mechanical dragon in a sort of gruesome way. Howard shook his head. "Ninja" he began, fear on his face.

"That was just creepy..."

Randy turned to his friend with a crazed look and sadistic smile underneath his mask. "Why do you say that?"

_((Flashback))_

_Howard had just saved Randy from being barbequed. Before that, Randy had tried to behead the dragon when he discovered his Ninja Sword didn't work against it. In fact, none of his weapons seemed to be of any use against the mechanical terror. That's because (unknowing to him) Viceroy had used a very rare and almost indestructible metal to make the dragon._

_Randy began backing away while the dragon seemed to be laughing. "That could be a problem..." he said, worry in his voice. The dragon took in a deep breath, getting ready to blast fire out at the little ninja, when Randy did the only thing he could do._

_He fucking ran for his life._

_Randy burst out of the doors to the computer lab (and where the dragon was) and began running down the halls at top speeds. He looked behind him to see that the dragon was chasing after him, luckily unable to its wings because there wasn't enough room. Randy smiled. "Haha!" he laughed. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to get me!" he bragged. _

_Suddenly his bubble was burst when the dragon began taking in a breath, getting ready to blow fire out. The smile was wiped off of Randy's face. _Dammit..._ he thought._

_Randy then turned the corner right as the flames blew where he was running just moments before. Randy smiled but then noticed the odd smoke that was left behind. He inhaled it and immediately felt dizzy._

_Randy leaned to the left a little and put his hands out to steady him as his head was then filled with an excruciating pain. Odd images then flashed through Randy's mind but he shooed them away. "I shouldn't think of those things..." he said, not entirely sure of what it was he was thinking of. He finally noticed the color of the smoke. It was vaguely familiar, and was red..._

It's probably nothing... _he thought absentmindedly. _

_Randy gave a sigh of relief to then see which hallway he was standing in. It was the hallway on the west side, which contained all of the abandoned classrooms. Randy smiled. It was the perfect place to lose the dragon. He quickly ran to the last classroom on his right, which just so happened to be the old science lab._

_Randy shut the door behind him just as the dragon made its way to that hallway. It didn't see The Ninja, but it definitely heard it go down this hallway. He had to be in one of the classrooms..._

_As the dragon started making its way down the hallway, looking in every classroom to search for The Ninja, Randy stood at the wall, hands at his sides wondering what to do._ What to do, what to do!_ Then Randy noticed the desk of chemicals and beakers that were never picked up. He smiled a devious smile and began thinking of a rather..._

_odd,_

_way to kill the dragon. _

_Randy__ hastily started mixing certain chemicals with other ones and heating beakers with liquids in it. _I never thought I would do this... _he thought, mixing the different chemicals using the knowledge his grandfather had given to him so many years ago..._

_ When he was done, Randy grabbed the final product and climbed out the window. And just in time to. The dragon looked in the room to see Randy dangling upside down from an open window. "Hey lizard breath!" he yelled. "Let's play hide and shriek!" he began. "I hide," he exclaimed before disappearing from the dragon's gaze. The mechanical death bot narrowed its eyes and shot through the ceiling. It blasted out onto the roof to see The Ninja holding something that glowed in his hand._

_The robotic dragon took this as his chance to fulfill its duty_ **(as in destroy The Ninja from what he was programmed to do by Viceroy) **_and took in a deep breath, getting ready to burn The Ninja. Randy smiled for all was going according to plan. He then grabbed as many Ninja Rings as he could from inside his suit and put them in the bottle he was holding. He smiled an evil smile and casually threw the fire activated bomb into the dragon's mouth. _

_"Now you shriek"_

_The dragon felt something be thrown into its mouth and down into its throat, where fire was coming up. The thing that had gone into its mouth was a little something The Ninja made to destroy the dragon. It was a mixture of chemicals that would explode when exposed to extreme heat. Randy wasn't too sure if that would be enough to destroy the stupid robot so for good measure, he added some of his Ninja Rings in the bottle so that when bomb exploded the weapons would destroy the dragon from the inside. _

_It worked. As soon as the fire reached the bottle of death, the dragon was stabbed, set on fire, slashed, and had an explosion all from the inside of it. All thanks to a little bit of deadly science. As the dragon exploded, Randy turned his back to it to avoid getting hit in the front by any of the flying debris. _**(so he pretty much did what Black Widow did in _The Avengers _except Captain America wasn't there with his shield to protect Randy) **_As he heard the mechanical shriek of the dragon, Randy smiled a mad smile from under his mask. "What a beautiful sound..." he said, in a low and smooth voice._

_Howard saw what had happened from behind some rubble the dragon had left when it burst through the roof. He watched with wide eyes as his best friend walked into the middle of where the explosion was. He did it so nonchalantly it was a little...frightening. "Cunningham's kinda scaring me now..." said Howard in a low voice, so no one would here. _

_((End of Flashback))_

As Randy and Howard walked back from the school, they were having a small argument about how Randy had killed the dragon.

"All I'm saying, is that what you did was a little juiced up..." Howard said as they walked. Randy through his hands in the air. "How was that wrong?! I couldn't think of anything else to do!" said Randy defensively. Howard turned to Randy with a look of worry on his face. "Cunningham, it wasn't how you destroyed that thing that get's me a little worried..." Howard said. Randy stopped walking, seeing that Howard actually looked a little scared.

"Tell me the truth. After you blew that poor thing-"

"It was trying to freaking _kill me_"

"That's beside the point" Howard said sternly.

"The real thing is..." Howard began saying slowly, for dramatic effect and to let Randy know he was serious.

"Did you _smile _when you destroyed that thing?"

Randy raised an eyebrow. He then felt a..._weird _feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't painful, but it didn't feel good. It then started making its way up to Randy's head and he felt as if his mind was filled with gas. He raised a hand to his head and held his head. "Ugh..." he moaned, not yet answering Howard's question. He thought back to that moment.

_Was I smiling? _he thought, the pain still making his head throb. Howard noticed his buddy's pain and took a step forward to steady Randy. "Woah, Cunningham...are you okay?" he asked. Randy shooed away Howard but then began to stumble. Howard shook his head and took Randy's arm and rested it over his shoulder. "C'mon man, we need to get you to your house..." he said a little worried. Randy nodded as his mind was filled of him doing gruesome thoughts. "Yeah..."

()()()

Back at McFist Industries, Willem Viceroy was sitting at his desk re-watching today's fight with The Ninja. He had a pleased look on his face while McFist did not. In fact, he looked as if he was about to blow a gasket.

"Your robot failed, AGAIN!" McFist yelled. Viceroy then turned to face the billionaire with a smile on his face. "Did it?" he asked with smirk. At that, McFist raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean..." he asked, wanting to know what his employee and friend **(I'm pretty sure they're friends. I mean, they're human beings, and who WOULDN'T want to be VICEROY's friend?)**.

Viceroy got up and began walking around the room as he talked. "The Sorcerer and I came up with a little plan yesterday..." Viceroy said, thinking back to the agreement Viceroy and The Sorcerer had made. McFist raised an eyebrow. "And what was the plan?" he asked, wanting to know. To McFist, knowing an evil plan was the same as knowing a piece of gossip was to a teenage girl.

Viceroy smiled. "The red smoke left behind by one the dragon's fires was a special thing from The Sorcerer..." Viceroy said with satisfaction. "It contained a bit of 'magic' that would cause The Ninja to be a little more..."

Viceroy looked back from his shoulder to his boss with a sort of psychotic smile.

"Unstable"

At that McFist took a step back. "What do you mean, _unstable_?" he said with, not fear, but fascination. Viceroy smiled and turned. "The smoke will slowly make The Ninja even more unstable, make him go crazy, and soon he will start causing chaos all by himself..." Viceroy said with a hint of delight. McFist was nodding, liking the plan when he realized one of the things Viceroy had said.

"You said, 'make The Ninja _even more _unstable', what do you mean by that?" asked McFist. Viceroy turned to his boss with a little bit of shock. "Sir, you didn't realize it? The Ninja_ can_ be a little creepy sometimes..." he said with a raised eyebrow. McFist shook his head. Viceroy threw his arms out in shock.

"Sir!" he yelled as he clicked a button on a nearby remote and a video of what he did to a RoboApe yesterday appeared on screen. **(ya know, killing it in the smoke) **

"That is MESSED UP!" Viceroy pointed out.

McFist nodded, then finally smiled. "So The Ninja is going to become insane?" he asked. Viceroy mentally slapped his forehead but hid the look on his face. "Yes..." he confirmed.

"We will have, a psychotic Ninja. "

()()()()()

**Blegh... That ending felt so friggin cheesy...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes...the part where Randy was washing his jacket in the bathtub _was _something I did in real life. (I did it like, last week) My sister, little nightingale2, was Howard and Kanade waking in to have me say " This is love." And just incase you haven't figured it out yet I am pretty much just writing short stories all in one thing but they all need to be in the same fanfiction because they are all bound together by an even greater story. I'm probably not going to be ending this ever, it's pretty much going to be a written Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja show. **

**If you liked this story please put a review or something like that in the reviews. Heck, you can freaking put the word "potato" as a review just because I like potatoes! Oh, and here's is are more songs that I think are perfect for Randy Cunningham,**

_**Demons **_**by _Imagine Dragons_**

**_Radioactive _by _Imagine Dragons_**

**_Drown _by _Three Days Grace_**

**_Monster _by _Skillet_**

**Nerdgirl out! **


	21. Dream? More Like a Nightmare

**I forgot to add, when I listen to music when I write (well, type) it reflects onto my story. Right now I'm listening to _A Dangerous Mind _by _Within Temptation _. You might want to listen to it, awesome song! ^3^**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**...

...

...

The world was a blur, the muffled shouts of friends and family members floated through his ears. Randy Cunningham was finally able to open his eyes all the way and able to see the world. Randy blinked twice, trying to rid his vision of the blur that wouldn't go away. When he was finally able to see, Randy saw most of his family and Howard surrounding him, looks of worry on their faces. His eyes then searched the room, looking for Kanade. When he finally spotted her, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, she caught him looking and walked up the stairs. She didn't want to see him, not in that condition.

Randy began to get up but fell down when his head was filled with an excruciating pain. "Gah!?" he exclaimed, laying down and putting a hand to his head. Randy's mom gasped and watched as her only child looked as if he was going through the worst pain he had ever been in. It took all she could to not cry. "Honey..." she began, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Howard brought you here, and you were..." Mrs. Cunningham looked as if she was about to cry. "Randy, you looked pale, a-and you were mumbling things..." she said, panic and fear for her son in her voice. At the part where she had mentioned that Randy had been mumbling, Howard felt a weight on his chest. He looked at the ground, remembering the things Randy had been mumbling...the smile he had on his face...

Randy raised an eyebrow at the things his mom was saying. He then mustered all the strength he could and rested a hand on his mom's shoulder, instead of the other way around. Mrs. Cunningham felt the weight of her son's hand on her right shoulder and looked up to see her son smiling.

"It's okay Mom..." Randy said in a gentle voice. "I'm fine" he ended with a smile. Mrs. Cunningham smiled and wiped a tear from her face. "Great!" she said, trying to be strong for her son. Deep down within Randy though, he had weird impulse to use his hand to crush his mom's shoulder.

He shooed the thought away.

()()()

A few minutes after Randy was finally able to stand up without falling, Howard left for his house due to two frightening reasons. One, it was getting late and his parents would kill him if he was late for dinner; and two, Cunningham was scaring the shit out of him.

Mainly the first one.

Howard sat at the dinner table, not touching his food. Usually when something was bothering him, it never got to him so badly that he wouldn't eat. But this problem was. Howard slumped at the dinner table, thinking in fear about what Randy had done that day.

An image of Randy smiling while a robotic dragon exploded and let out a pained shriek filled Howard's head. Howard felt hollow when he remembered the details of when Randy had passed out on the sidewalk.

()()()

_Randy slumped onto Howard, his body going stiff and still. Howard's throat went dry and he could hear his heart beating. Randy grew pale and cold, as if he was..._

_ "Cunningham?" he asked, fear in his voice. Howard got no response, not even a little bit of movement. Howard felt his pulse quickening and started shaking Randy. "Cunningham, Cunningham can you hear me?" Howard said, his vision starting to blur. Howard used his right arm, the one that wasn't holding Randy, to wipe his eyes. He shook Randy again._

_"R-Randy..." Howard said, his voice trembling. "Can you hear me?" he asked. Howard couldn't take it any longer. If his bro didn't answer him right now he would have a heart attack and die. Finally Randy began moving, but he still felt cold. Howard's eyes widened. "C-Cunningham?" he asked, his voice lifting. A smile began creeping up on his face when he learned his friend was alright. "Hmmmm..." Randy hummed. Howard raised an eyebrow. "Randy..."_

_Randy began to laugh a little, very low and quiet. "Hehe...hehe...h-he..." The smile was then wiped off Howard's face. He knit his eyebrows together with worry. "C-Cunningham?" _

_Randy's laughter began to grow from some sort of giggle into a full on, hysterical laugh. "Haha! HA,ha! AHAHAHAHA!" Randy laughed. Howard's eyes widened. Randy then begin to get up on his own, Howard stepping back from fear . As Randy got up, he brought up his left arm first, then his right, finally doing his back, as if he was a puppet controlled by strings._

_As Randy stood there, laughing with his head down, his hair covered his face in a frightening way. "HAHAHAHA!" Randy laughed. His laugh was loud and frightening- no. More..._

_dangerous..._

_Howard felt himself sweating. "Cunning-"_

_"HOWARD!" Randy yelled. He whipped his head up and Howard could feel the life be sucked out of him. Howard took a step back as he took in the condition Randy was in. _

_Randy's shirt was coming off of his left shoulder, and his hair covered half of his face. He wasn't sure if he preferred his hair like that or not, the sight of Randy's face was just completely terrifying though. Randy looked at Howard with a look of madness, a huge smile made Howard chill to the bone and...his eyes..._

_Randy's eyes were wide and looked different. The usual spark in them was gone, all that was left was an insane pair of eyes that bore into your soul and sucked out all the life you had. Howard began backing away from Randy while he just came closer. _

_"HOWARD! My main man, my bromigo, my..." Randy tilted his head to the side as he said this, "friend..."_

_Howard gulped, not able to say anything. Randy walked closer to Howard, his smile somehow getting bigger. _

_"Hey, Hooowwwaaarrd..." he said, dragging out the ginger's name. Randy's voice was low and hypnotizing, yet terrifying. Howard started shaking at the creepiness of how is friend was acting. _Cunningham? _thought Howard. Randy raised a hand to his mouth a giggled into it. "Hey Howard?" he asked. Randy then took a big step forward and was face to face with Howard. _

_"Can I hang your dead body in my room?" he asked with a smile. Howard's eyes widened when suddenly, Randy grabbed his pocket knife from out of his jeans. Howard screamed. "RANDY!"_

_The psychotic Randy raised his blade, ready to stab his best friend, when he was filled with an agonizing pain. Randy's eyes widened and he cringed. "Gah?!" he exclaimed, dropping his knife, mere inches from where Howard stood. Howard didn't notice that Randy had dropped the blade, and backed away as Randy fell to the floor and began to roll in pain._

_Randy rolled onto his back and clutched at his head. "G-get out!" he yelled, sounding more like himself. He started pulling at his hair and rolling on the ground shrieking, "Get out!" _

_While all of this happened, Howard finally realized that he was in no danger of being stabbed by Randy. The shorter freshman then began taking careful steps towards his friend. "Cunningham..." he said, weary of how his friend was acting. _

_Randy was now on his knees, and he had stopped screaming. He was just sitting there, holding his head. Howard reached out to tap Randy's shoulder. "Cunning-"_

_Randy jerked up and fell onto his back. Howard yelled and fell back from surprise. "OH MY FUCK?!" he yelled._

_Randy was now staring at the sky, crazy as ever, and laughing his guts out. "AGAHHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. Howard stared at his friend in fear as Randy laughed at some unknown thing. _

Oh my God... _he thought._

_Finally Randy's laughter began to fade, and when he was finally done, he stopped moving and lay there with his eyes closed, mouth hanging slightly open. Howard waited a few minutes before going up to Randy. When he finally felt it was safe, Howard grabbed Randy's discarded pocket knife and put it into his own pocket. He then began crawling to his purple haired friend with caution._

_"Randy...you better not spring up again and attack me again...because I will freaking punch you in the balls..." he said, only half meaning it._

_When Howard finally got to his friend, he poked him in the stomach. He touched his friend yet nothing happened. Howard raised an eyebrow and looked to see that Randy's mouth was moving. He brought his ear to Randy's mouth to listen._

_"Like a vivid hyperbole,_

_The sun plunged into April's freshness,_

_And struck its sparkling madness_

_Against the barnlike dejection _

_Of this dark red insane asylum..."_

_Howard paled and moved away from Randy's head. _Was he repeating poetry? _Howard wondered. He actually knew he was though, for in 7th grade Howard was paired up with Julian for an English assignment. The task was to do research on a poem, and write an essay about it. Howard made a deal with Julian that if he did all the work, he could chose the poem. Julian picked the poem,_ Insanity _by _Maxwell Bodenheim_ yet sadly, Howard still had to learn about the poem in order to pass the class._

_Howard shook his head._ He's just reciting poetry, nothing weird about that... _Howard thought. Howard then realized what he had just said and slapped his forehead. _I need to get him home..._ he thought._

()()()

Howard sighed as he walked down the stairs after dinner. He opened the door to his room and saw the wrapped up, purple box. Howard smiled, thinking about the importance and feeling that had to do with that box. He walked over to the hollow cube and placed it on his desk. He got out a pen and paper and wrote out a letter before going to bed that night.

()()()

That night same night, three residents of the Cunningham household had there own problems with sleep.

Randy clenched his eyes shut and grinded his teeth, trying to force the demented thoughts out of his head.

()()()

_The building was on fire. Everything was burning, the furniture, the drapes, the walls...everything. Despite it being a dream, Randy could feel the heat of the fire and the smoke suffocating him. The corrupted air stung his eyes and burned his lungs. Randy coughed and grasped at his throat. He then realized his hand was wet. _

What...? _he thought. Randy looked down at his hand to see it was stained red. _Wha-

_He spun around and found himself peering into a mirror. There, in the reflection, was a tall boy with tyrain purple hair in a long, tattered, dark grey cloak that was splattered with red. The tall boy was holding something sharp in his hand and was surrounded by the bodies of unmoving people. His hood covered his face, yet Randy had a hunch on who it was. He took a step back. "No..."_

_The figure in the mirror removed his hood and Randy saw himself staring back at him. The Randy in the mirror had a maniacal smile and a wild look in his eyes. The Randy watching this shook his head. "No! No..."_

_Insane Randy threw his hands in the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Yes! This is happening!" he said with a smile. The Randy in the mirror motioned to the dead bodies around him, and Randy finally saw who they were. Randy raised a hand to his mouth to keep throwing up._

_Laying in the mixture of theirs and others blood was everyone Randy knew and or cared for. _

_Howard..._

_Kanade..._

_Mom..._

_Dad..._

_Heidi..._

_McFist..._

_Viceroy..._

everyone.

_Even the Nomicon..._

_Randy shook his head. "No! You can't do this!" he yelled, clutching his head. The Insane Randy gave out a maniacal laugh. "Oh Randy, we're such idiots..." the other Randy purred. Randy took a step back. "We?"_

_The Randy on the other side of the mirror then stepped through the glass, and Randy noticed that he too, was standing in the bodies of everyone. "Wha-?" The psychotic version of Randy walked up to the normal Randy and lifted a hand to his face, smearing the crimson liquid onto Randy's cheek. "Oh Randy, I'm you" the bad version of him said. Randy's eyes widened, he knew it was coming but..._

_The evil Randy closed his eyes and smiled. He leaned into Randy and whispered into his ear, "I am you. You are I. We are each other..." he whispered, leaving Randy petrified. He then smirked and leaned back, his hands now on Randy's shoulders. "But I'm the better 'us' in this story" he said with a smile. _

_Randy's eyes widened when he noticed a dark feeling in him take over. Insane Randy smiled. "Don't you agree?"_

()()()

Kanade couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Randy and her head was filled with swarming ideas. She was totally okay with him being The Ninja, she was actually thrilled that her cousin was the great Norrisville Ninja. It was beyond cool, yet something was bothering her. Kanade got up and looked at her sleeping cousin. He was shaking, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth grinding.

Kanade sighed and walked over to the window. She opened it and sat on the roof, feeling the night breeze toss her hair as she thought about her cousin. _I feel as if something dark has happened to him, but what? _

Little did she know, Kanade wasn't the only one that night worrying about Randy.

The Ninja Nomicon was pacing in the book, feeling as if something were not right. He brought a hand to his chin, pondering what might have been wrong. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of negative energy from a certain Cunningham. His eyes widened. "Randy-sama!" he exclaimed. The Nomicon raised a hand to his head when he created a mental link between them. "Gah?!" he cried in pain. The Nomicon clutched his head in his hands, feeling the pain in his head rise, not noticing the stank surrounding him. "What on-"

He then saw the green and red air around him. His eyes widened, realizing what was happening. "Cunningham!"

The Nomicon then sat criss crossed on the ground and immediately slowed his breathing, despite the menacing stank that surrounded him. He took in a deep breath in the Nomicon, and slowly let it out in Randy's mind.

**(Hey, just wanted to say, when reading this you might want to listen to Pandora Hearts' Will when you read this. I did and it just kind of adds effect)**

The Nomicon opened his eyes to see what Randy's mind was like right then. He widened his eyes in shock and fell back a little. He was in a grand building that seemed from the Victorian era. It probably would have been the holder of many eccentric balls and what not if it had not been on fire. Despite it all being in Randy's head, the raging fire and wafting smoke warmed The Nomicon and poisoned his lungs.

He let out a cough, then blinked to keep himself from crying, the smoke stinging his eyes, and saw an unbelievable sight. In front of him was Randy-sama battling another Randy. The Nomicon blinked, to make sure his eyes weren't messed up. But when he opened his eyes, he still saw his student battling another him.

The two Randy's were battling with swords, not the kind that The Nomicon or The Ninja would use, but more of the kind that you would see in the era of time Randy's thoughts seemed to be stuck in. Despite both Randy's having the same purple hair, sapphire eyes, and both wearing...

"Wait, is Cunningham wearing a suit?" he thought aloud. Both Randy's were fighting in black clothes suits and dark purple neck wear, yet the one who seemed to have a kill in his eyes was also wearing top hat, but his coat was longer at the end and ripped and burned. Most likely from the fire. And his top hat... it seemed, no. It _was_ sucking some sort of white light away from the other Cunningham. At that point, The Nomicon knew which Randy was his student and which was...well, whatever _it_ was.

The Nomicon was about to intervene when the Randy that was his student, sliced the other one at the chest, not killing him but certainly causing some pain and damage. The Randy wearing the top hat cried out in pain and a little bit of white light was sucked out of his hat and was placed in a pocket watch the good Randy seemed to have. He noticed Randy wasn't wearing a suit, he was wearing a black leather coat, unbuttoned and flying towards his sides. **(Like Gilbert's from Pandora Hearts)**

The top hat wearing Randy narrowed his eyes and actually growled, then lunged at The Nomicon's student, who tried to avoid the attack but was grazed at the arm. Randy stumbled back and was sliced at again by the other Randy, causing him to fall to a knee and grasp his arm. The Nomicon let out a small gasp. The evil Randy slowly walked over to the good Randy and gave a low melodious chuckle. "Oh come _on_ Cunningham!" Evil Randy said as he sliced at Randy's chest. "NO!" The Nomicon yelled, tears stinging his eyes, he then ran towards his student but was yanked back by an unseen force.

"Ah!" The Nomicon croaked as his arms were pinned behind him as something held him back. The smoke around him thickened and the sting in his eyes grew until tears silently dripped down his face in forsaken streams. "Randy! Randy!" the Nomicon cried as he kicked and tried to shake off his attacker. He went to hit them in the chin with his head but hit nothing but air. Worried and confused, he glared up at his attacker only to have his courage stolen away at what he saw. He was being held back. By smoke.

"Gah!" the good Randy said as he moved his hand down to his waist. "You know." the Dark Cunningham kicked Randy in the stomach, repeating so with every word. "You-*kick*- can't-*kick*-defeat-*kick*-me. *kick* You-*kick*-know..." He said with one final kick to his stomach. "Cah!" Randy cried as he coughed out some blood. The dark Cunningham kneeled down, grabbed Randy's chin and held it up so he could stare him in the eye. "That I am the better you." he whispered in his ear. He then reached deep into Randy's pocket and yanked out his dimming pocket watch, as he got up and threw aside Randy's head.

The Nomicon gaped at what he saw. His own student, being beaten to death... by himself! _Randy... Randy-sama _please_!_ The Nomicon whimpered. He looked up at the smoke's arms holding him back. He thought about what Randy did when in a bad situation... his eyes shot up as he realized what to do._ He gets advice from me_. He looked up and glared up at the dark smoke holding him back, anger boiling up inside him. "I am his teacher." The Nomicon said in a loud and strong voice. "He is my student. It is my job to guide and protect him." The Nomicon looked back out towards his student. "And I will fulfill that job."

"Well little hero..." The Dark Randy said as he held out Randy's pocket watch. "I think it's time for _me_ to be in control of _our_ light." He said as he gleamed at the pocket watch. "Or-" he started turning the pocket watch darker. "Until I make that dark too..." He said as he raised his sword into the air, about to give the final blow.

"RANDY-SAMA!" The Nomicon fought forward and screeched.

Randy looked up at his darker side, seeing him swing his blade down at him. "No." the Nomicon heard him, the _real_ him say. In the blink of an eye he brought his hands up and clasped the sword that would've have split him in two, causing him to make both his darker side and teacher's eyes widen in shock. "No!" Randy said more firmly this time. He ignored the pain and stood up, still using both hands to hold the sword. "_I_ still have a job to do. _I _still have people to protect." Randy said, throwing the sword of his enemy to the side and causing the darker him to step back in fear. "And _I_ am Randy Cunningham. _This _is who I am."

Randy spun around and grabbed his sword. He narrowed his eyes and pointed the blade at his opponent's throat. "I am not you." Randy said as he swished the blade, making the darker Cunningham cower back."Randy... you don't want to do this." the darker him said as he stepped back. "I _am_ you!" the dark him said, trying to trick the other purple haired kid. "You can't get kill me!" The Darker him reasoned. "Yeah... well it seemed just fine when you were about to do it." Randy said, bringing his sword above his head. The Darker him threw his arms in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

"RANDY!" The Nomicon screamed.

Randy sliced at the darker him's arms, but didn't even touch him. The Darker Randy slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes. "Wha- AH!" he cried out as he was thrown back against a pillar. He looked up to see the good him lower a side kick and bend down to reach something. "I think this belongs to me." Randy said as he picked up his pocket watch, tossed it into the air and caught it. The darker Randy looked up at the good Randy with a mix of confusion, and terror.

"I will not be a murder, besides. You _are _me." Randy said sadly. "I don't think I can destroy _any_ part of me..." Randy shot his head back up to his darker side. "Even if that part of me is a dirty low life like you..." he said bitterly.

The Nomicon looked at his student with a mixture of shock and pride. Finally the 800 year old teen smiled. _He really did the right thing..._

Randy, the _true_ Randy looked at the burning building around him. "How do I get out of here..." he asked himself. The pocket watch glowed brighter in his hand, as the darker him gasped out in pain. "Gah!" He said as his top hat started dimming. Randy could feel himself get more relaxed... more in control. Randy thought about what his darker side had said earlier. _"I think it's time for me to be in control of our light..." _

_The light..._ Randy thought to himself. He looked down at his brightening pocket watch, and then to the dimming top hat the darker him was wearing, as he saw himself grow weaker and paler. _Control..._

"Control our light..." Randy heard himself whisper. Suddenly the Nomicon's past words echoed through his head. _"Words can be mightier than the sword..."_ Randy heard his teacher say. _Yeah, I know what you mean..._ he thought as he walked over to the fallen him, lying on the ground. He looked down at his darker side, groaning in pain as the color drained from his face, just like the light from his hat.

"I will _never _turn out like you." Randy said, power and confidence radiating through his words. The darker him paled even more as he grasped his head. "Gah!?"

The Nomicon watched as his student spoke at his darker part with courage in his voice. He grinned down at the floor with his eyes closed as he thought of his student's comeback. _Randy-Sama... you have come so far..._ his pleasant thoughts were cut short as he fell to the floor a little. "Ah-" the Nomicon exclaimed, his eyes shooting open. He looked up to see to see the smoke fading, yet so was he. "Randy... he is... doing it!" The Nomicon looked back up towards his student.

"I am the protector of Norrisville-" Randy said with even more strength in his voice. "Stop! Stop, stop! Stop it, Stop it. STOP IT!" The darker him cried as he leaned forward onto his hands and knees and spit out a handful of blood. "_I _will protect these good people. _I _am me!" Randy continued on. "_T__his _is who I am!" Randy spat.

The Nomicon smiled at his student. "And I am glad you are..." were the Nomicon's last words before he slipped out of his student's rampaging nightmare.

"_STOP IT!" _The darker him screeched as he looked up at Randy. Randy turned away from the sight. "_I, _am Randy Cunningham." he said, his voice silencing everything.

"_GaaaAAAAAAAAAH!" _the dark Randy let out a blood curdling screech as he stood on his knees, back arched and he grabbed his head, as his wide eyes pierced the sky. Randy shot around to be terrified by what he saw. He saw himself scream with such pain, he felt as if it was really _him _being through that much torment. Randy's eyes widened as he stepped back, almost tripping as his throat hitched.

His eyes stung with tears as he turned around, he couldn't see himself scream like that anymore. It was to, disturbing? No. Traumatizing.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Randy's dark side raged on. Randy squeezed his eyes shut as he cupped his ears. _Please... just stop..._ he chocked. "AAA- Huh!" there was a soft gasp as Randy turned around to look at his dark self go slack and watch his eyes fall to his, before swaying to the ground. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Randy took in the horrific detail. The Dark Randy's hands dropped away from the sides of his head, as his legs lost their strength and he fell to the side. His hair blew out of his face to reveal that his mouth still hung open from screaming, and his eyes still looked as in much shock and pain than they were just a couple of seconds ago. The pain _he_ had caused.

He landed on the ground with a soft thud, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and a gash above his eyebrow. Randy unconsciously took three steps forward, having the same expression his darker side had. He bent down to the darker him's head a carefully took off his top hat, he then placed it under the Cunningham's hand.

Randy sighed and began walking to the center of the room, feeling himself wake up when he felt a hand grab his ankle. "Wha-?" he asked, surprised. Randy looked down to see the psychotic version of him gripping his ankle with a demented grin on his face. "How rude!" he began. "Walking away on me like that, I'm done yet!" he exclaimed. Randy scowled then kicked the unwanted 'him' off and stomped on his head, not too hard though so he wouldn't cause too much damage. The good Cunningham then looked down at his hands as they disappeared into white light.

"I know..."

()()()

Randy woke up feeling the sun on his face. His eyes opened lazily and he moved his fists to them to wipe away the sleep. When his eyes were finally able to make things out, he remembered that today was Monday, and he was going to be late for school. Randy gave a sigh, not wanting to be late and began to get up using his left arm for support when it, his chest and stomach were filled with pain.

"Gah?!" he silently exclaimed, surprised by the sudden distress. Randy raised an eyebrow and propped himself up against the wall, and finally noticed his arm.

There was a long, deep cut along his arm that must have come from some sort of blade. Randy's eyes widened and he lifted up his shirt to look at his chest. Sure enough, the freshman had a long cut going across his chest, looking as if it might start to bleed, and his stomach was purple with bruises. Randy gulped, remembering last night's dream.

"More like a nightmare..." he realized.

...

...

...

**Hey there my lovely readers! Sorry for the long gap between this and the last chapter, it's just that I've been having to do chores and had to go on family outings and stuff, but as soon as school starts I'll probably do better (sounds weird but probably will).**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you especially liked the part where Randy's battling the Psychotic Randy in his dream because it was all written by my sister _little nightingale2_! All I did was set it up for her and give her only a little ideas, she started in the paragraph where it describes how Randy's clothes are like Gilbert's from Pandora Hearts all the way down to Randy placed the top hat under the bad Randy's hand. Give her a hand everyone (o-or don't, I mean it's your life...)**

**Just so you know, writing the whole "insane Randy" thing is actually _really _stressful. I keep worrying that I'll screw it up and then "Insane Randy" will kinda be ruined, so...yeah.**

**So, please leave a review and read my sister's fanfic _Hidden Ninja _if you liked this chapter because, well again, she wrote the _Randy, Nightmares _part so...BYE!**

**Nerdgirl out!**


	22. Party Animal I Have Become

**Hey there everyone! Guess what? I've started middle school! I'm tiny tot 7th grader and it's so freaky! I try to get to my class and end up getting trampled by a billion 8th graders who are walking on the wrong side. Listen people! This isn't London! Stay to the right! Speaking about London, anyone watch ****_Sherlock_****? I do, and during the ending of the 2nd series, I actually cried. Oh, and I'm not the only one who ships Sherlock and Watson together, right? It used to be Percabeth, but my new OTP is Sherlock and John! What's it called though, JohnLock or something?**

**Oh! And to that one Guest who wrote "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold" HELL YEAH MY FRIEND! Black Butler all the way! Oh, and I've just wanted to point out that whenever there is a scene with Insane!Randy, listen to or think of the song _Animal I Have Become _by _Three Days Grace_. It's kind of my soundtrack for him. Welp****! Now that that's over, **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

...

...

...

Randy grabbed his jacket and slung it on, hiding his cuts and bruises. As he turned the door handle, his mind raced with questions. _What the juice is going on? _

The freshman, still wearing his night clothes, walked out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall, shutting himself inside. Randy sighed as he leaned back against the door. The sink was to his left and the clock on the wall to his right. The purple haired boy turned on the sink and began splashing cold water on his face. The refreshing water dripped down his head and hair while Randy opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He expected to see Randy Cunningham, 9th grade student at Norrisville High School, a boy with tyrain purple hair and cold, sapphire eyes. But staring back at him was a boy who he thought was himself, but now he just didn't knew...

Randy's eyes then shifted from his odd looking face to the wall behind him. Randy's eyes widened at the sight of the clock and he spun around. "7:30?!" he cried in surprise. "I'm going to be late for school!" he said, grabbing a towel and drying his face, then racing back to his room. Randy opened his door and ran over to his dresser, grabbing fresh clothes and throwing them onto his bed. He quickly took off his jacket and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began pulling.

The hurried teenager grabbed his trademark red shirt and quickly put it on, grabbed his jacket, backpack, and Nomicon and quickly ran out of the house. "Buy guys!" he said as he put his shoes on, not noticing that none of his family was home. "Got to go to school, bye, LOVE YAH!" he yelled. Randy Cunningham then burst through the front door of his house and onto the front lawn. The teenage Cunningham then noticed a slight breeze at his legs. "Huh?" he said, as he looked down. Randy's face grew red.

"DAMMIT I FORGOT PANTS!"

...

...

...

Howard Weinerman was still shaken up by the incident with Randy yesterday, but shook the thought away. _Besides..._ he thought as he walked through the school doors. _Today's a special day... _he thought, trying to look on the bright side of things. His thoughts were then interrupted by his phone ringing. Usually when his phone rang, it would be some song from Randy's and his band, _30 Seconds to Math _signaling that it was Randy. But this time it was playing a normal ringing sound.

He got out his cell and looked at the caller ID. It was Mrs. Cunningham. Howard smiled and answered the phone. "Hey Mrs. C!" he said into the phone. From the other side of the line, the voice of Lory Beth Cunningham **(teehee Happy Days reference. Yeah, I'll explain more in my note at the bottom) **answered. "Hello Howard, is Randy at school yet?" she asked, not knowing because she was stuck at work. At this Howard raised an eyebrow and realized his tall friend was not at school yet. "Uh...no...he's not..." he said, looking around the school. "But I bet he's on his way"

At that Mrs. Cunningham sighed. "He'll be late for school, but that means he'll take the short cut through town, and as long as he doesn't go past the park, it's all good" she said, trying to reassure herself. At the mention of the park, Howard lit up. "Ooh! You set everything up for 4 o'clock right?" he asked. Mrs. Cunningham nodded, then remembered Howard couldn't see her and spoke. "Oh, yes. I did" she said.

Howard nodded and the bell rang, signaling that it was time for him to get going. "Listen Mrs. C, I got to go. School's starting, I'll bring Randy to the park!" he said, closing the phone. Howard began making his way to class when he saw a red and purple figure running at high speeds towards him. He turned to see Randy running towards him, trying to make it to school before the front doors closed.

"All...most...there..." the purpled haired boy said between breaths. Suddenly the front doors of the school started closing, and his eyes widened. "Crap, NO!" he yelled. He let out a burst of speed and started running as fast as he could towards the closing doors. "I almost got i-" Randy cried before face planting into the closed doors of the school. Randy slowly slid down the wall and hit the floor with a groan. "Ugh, wonk..." he groaned.

Watching from a window, Howard saw the whole thing and stifled a laugh. He then opened the school doors and let Randy inside.

"Welcome to school Cunningham..."

"Shut up, Howard..."

()()()

While Randy and Howard were at school, The Nomicon was sitting in his book, thinking about Randy's dream last night. He sat with his legs out in front of him, yet his ankles crossed and with his hands in front of his face, as if he were praying. Finally, he sighed. _What was happening to Randy-sama? _he thought. _He was battling an insane- _suddenly he stopped himself. **(Little detail that will make sense in a later chapter)**The Nomicon blushed from embarrassment and looked down in shame. "Oh..."

()()()

The Nomicon sat in his book by a pond filled with carp, staring into the water as he thought. The golden fish swam in water and the 800 year old teen looked at his reflection in the liquid mirror. He sighed, all he could think about was what happened in Randy's dream last night. The Nomicon could remember all the little details about that horrid illusion. Randy-sama was battling another Randy-sama, but it was just all the bad parts of him. All of the young hero's cons were put into one being, and it was a little terrifying. The 2 Randys were battling each other for what seemed like power over the physical body, the good Randy almost losing.

The Nomicon began remembering all the horrific details of that night, Randy being beaten senseless, the smoke holding the Nomicon back, and the raging fire...the fire that climbed the walls of the old Victorian styled house and burned all things in its path. The memories of fire and smoke in the Nomicon's mind, finally cause him to panic.

"Gah!?" he cried, trying to forget about fire and then slapping the water below him. The water in the pond rippled and The Nomicon was caught staring at the scared face of someone he had not seen for a long time.

Himself.

The NinjaNomicon's fear then turned into anger as he breathed heavily, trying to recover. He looked to his right to see a papermache village that was on fire. The boy's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in anger.

Fire. He hated how that was a skill The Ninja possessed. It was his least favorite element, all it did was destroy, like how it did when Randy threw The Ninja Mask into the fire. All fire does is destroy and kill...

The Nomicon snapped back to reality when he remembered the fake burning city and waved an arm, making the fire and the burning city vanish. He then looked back down at his reflection in the fish pond.

"I will have to tell him eventually..." he said, his voice filled with sadness.

()()()

Randy Cunningham was walking home with his best bud Howard, yet his eyes just stared at the ground, thinking about last night. _Maybe I should tell Howard about my dream? _he thought, not even noticing that they weren't walking home, but to the park. Suddenly the sound of birds chirping and the sound of a water fountain flooded into Randy's ears. He looked up and finally noticed Howard and him were standing in the middle of Norrisville's only park, surrounded by trees and nature, and behind Howard, a tarp covered his view of anything else.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Howard, why are we in the park? We're surrounded by nature, and you _hate _nature!" he pointed out. Howard smiled, it was mostly happy, but also just a little sad. "You seriously don't remember what day it is, do you Cunningham?" he asked, a little sad for his best friend. It seemed that all of the boy's ninja duties and drama had made him forget such an important day. Randy now rolled his eyes. "What, Monday right?"

Howard shook his head with a smile and then grabbed the tarp. "Nope, Cunningham" Howard pulled the tarp and it came falling down, revealing an extravagant party filled with Randy's family, friends, and some kids who actually _weren't _his friends.

"Today's your birthday"

Randy's eyes widened at the sight before him. Practically everyone in the school was there, including Rhymez, Bucky, Jaques, Heidi, even Bash (who was one of the people he wasn't exactly "friends" with). Randy felt a little sick to his stomach at how everyone was there, but also overwhelmingly happy. He finally smiled. "This is actually for me?" he asked.

From the crowd, Kanade walked out with a smile and wearing an outfit that was much like her usual one, but instead of a red dress, wearing a grey one with teal stripes over black and white striped stockings. **(I like this outfit better)** She then ran to Randy and gave him a hug, exclaiming, "Of course it is! Oniichan, Happy Birthday!" she sang. She then burrowed her head into his shirt and hugged him tighter. "Please... be safe..." she whispered, thinking about his mysterious Ninja Duties. At that, Randy was caught off guard, but quickly hid his shock with a smile and hugged his tiny cousin back. "Okay" he whispered.

Suddenly Howard appeared behind both Cunninghams with a giant smile on is face, breaking the hug. "Let's get this party started!" he yelled, then blasting an airhorn that seemed to come out of no where.

()()()

For the next 2 hours, Randy seemed to be gaining millions of presents and "Happy Birthday"s from everyone. It was filled with dubstep songs from a DJ as everyone danced and neon blasting laser lights shot into the sky. Finally in the huge crowd of people that were at Randy's party, he spotted his Mom and Dad. He smiled and ran over to them, knowing they had planned the party. He hugged his parents and looked at them with a huge smile.

"This party is flippin _bruce!_ How'd you afford all these things though?" he asked, now realizing what all of this might have cost. At that, Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham smiled at each other, then looked at their only child. "Randy, your father and I got new jobs" Mrs. Cunningham said with a smile. Randy's eyes widened at that, but in a good way.

"Th-that's great guys!" he began, feeling proud and happy for his parents. "What is it?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Son, you know how your mother is a scientist and I have a degree in engineering right?" Mr. Cunningham asked Randy, who nodded. Mrs. Cunningham chimed in. "Well, we got jobs at McFist Industries!" she exclaimed with delight.

At that, Randy took a step back and his eyes widened. "You...what?" he stammered. Randy's parents then smiled at each other, not noticing their son's distress. "Yes. We're going to be working with Hannibal McFist's head scientist actually! Willem Viceroy the III!" **(meh, I wanted to use III instead of 3) **

Randy began hyperventilating at this. _My parents...working with McFist? And as Viceroy's assistants?! Do they even know that they might be making robots to _kill _me?! _As these thoughts swarmed in the now 15 year old boy's head, he began backing away and found himself bumping into someone.

"Oh, excuse me..."

Randy turned around and his face paled. In front of him was a smiling Viceroy, and behind him a bored looking Hannibal McFist. Randy felt his stomach drop as he stared at 2 men who had put their life goals to killing him. Viceroy spoke. "Randy, it's nice to see you again!" he said all friendly and Viceroy like. Randy stared at Viceroy and McFist for a few seconds before realizing he had to speak to them.

"Oh! Er, yes..." he began. "Hello Dr. Viceroy!" Randy said, feeling that he was beginning to sweat. He felt nervous that Viceroy and McFist were there, but there was also a strange, pain like feeling in his stomach and head. Unknowing to Randy, it was just another part of him waking up.

From behind the purple haired teen, Mrs. Cunningham spoke up. "Oh Randy, you know Willem?" she asked. Randy turned around and nodded, hiding his fear behind a fake layer of happiness behind his eyes. "Of course."

Just then, Hannibal McFist spoke up. "What's with the hair? Is having a different hair color popular among the kids or something?" he asked. The gazillion heir then turned to Viceroy and yelled. "CREATE A MCFIST PRODUCT FOR THAT!" he yelled.

Viceroy rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "Sir, this is Randy Cunningham. I thought you and I already agreed that his hair color was natural" he said, trying to remind his boss of Randy's unique hair color.

At this, Mr. Cunningham spoke up. "Wait, how _do _you know Randy?" he asked with curiosity. At this Viceroy raised an eyebrow and turned to Randy's parents. "Well, I know Randy personally by experimenting on him during that whole 'McSkeetles Incident'" he stated calmly. At that, Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham's eyes widened and in unison they exclaimed,

"WHAT?!"

At this, Randy cringed. He began feeling a little panicky and actually, a little confused. Something inside of him felt...weird. Randy's parents kept on talking while Randy began leaning on a nearby table, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean, _the McSkeetles incident_?!"

"Well you see, your son has a very rare blood type and..."

"Wait, what does that have to do with you experimenting on him?!"

"You see, I'm trying to get to that!"

The discordant yelling of the adults was pounding in Randy's head, and his vision began blurring. Finally from the deep crackling in his ears, Randy heard a slow, melodious song playing. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and spoke in low yet loud voice. "I'm going to go dance"

Randy then got up and left the adults to talk (or should I say _yell_) amongst themselves while he made his way to the dance floor. Randy felt dizzy as he clumsily made his way to the spot where he could see everyone dancing, the music pounding in his head and the bright lights of the laser light show blinding him...and he had this _killer _headache...

As Randy then tripped and fell onto a table, he thought to himself, _This must be what it's like to be drunk..._

Randy just rested on that table for a few minutes, trying to get the energy to at least _walk. _When that time finally came, Randy still felt a little dizzy, and he realized that a slow song was playing. He looked over his shoulder to see that Viceroy and his parents were still yelling at each other, and he rolled his eyes..

Suddenly the world began tipping upside down and Randy was filled with a horrible pain in his head. "Gah?!" he exclaimed. He clutched at his head. Everything around him was a blur of slow motion as Randy lurched to the right, a familiar voice filling his head as if far away, yet so close to him. _"I told you I wasn't done yet..."_ Randy heard the _Other Him_ taking control of his body. "En... hnn, n- no!..." Randy fought out. Randy began thinking and doing nonsense. Odd thoughts of torture and angst swirled in the freshman's mind as he grabbed the front of his face, trying to shut the thoughts out. He was thrown into the madness that was his mind at the moment.

Finally, while the DJ began picking a new song to play, Randy raised his head away from his hands to reveal that he had a sinister smile on his face. Inside the purple-haired hero's head, the good and bad sides of him were having a mental battle, and so far it seemed that the bad side was winning. The Other Randy had most control over the body, and the good Randy could only watch and try to fight it. Finally, the DJ had picked a song to play, _Animal I Have Become _by _Three Days Grace. _

Randy began walking to a group of girls and grabbed the hand of a girl who caught his eye and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Rudy, what are you doing?" Heidi Weinerman asked. From inside his head, both Randy's thought _Even on my birthday she can't remember my name? _

**(Okay, so before you continue reading, I suggest you listen to _Animal I Have Become _it really is a great song and for this scene and the way Randy's acting, I just thought it went well together. Then if you want, you can make a music video for Randy with this song playing in the background and starts with him walking to the girls or something, I don't care. Just listen to _Animal I Have Become _though) **

"May I have this dance?"

"Um...this isn't the right song to dance-"

Before Heidi could finish her sentence, Randy grabbed her hand and waist and pulled her to him, whispering into her ear, "It wasn't a question..." causing the red head to freeze up.

Randy began dancing with Heidi in a slow and rhythmic motion, as if they were on the ocean. Heidi was left in...no not fear...but _a trance _as Randy Cunningham then leaned into her and began to silently sing into the girl's ear. As he sang, Randy had wicked smile on his face.

_I can't escape this hell_  
_ So many times I've tried_  
_ But I'm still caged inside_  
_ Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_ I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

...

As Randy sang the last 2 sentences in the song, the good him was able to take possession of the body and quickly looked at Heidi with a distressed look, as if trying to give her a sign. Then he reverted to his dark side and began singing into the girl's ear as he pressed himself against her. She began to speak up, saying:

"Sandy, I-"

but was cut off when the purple haired badass planted a kiss on her cheek, silencing her. Randy gave a little smile and continued singing.

_I can't escape myself_  
_So many times I've lied_  
_ But there's still rage inside_  
_ Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_ I can't control myself_

Suddenly Randy moved away from Heidi and very loudly (yet passionately) began singing the next verse of the song.

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me_?!  
_ No one will ever change this __animal I have become!_  
_ Help me beleve it's not the real me!_  
_ Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

Then quickly, Randy grabbed a plugged in guitar from the stage that was next to him and began performing the song, all still with his sinister grin. The DJ then smiled and turned down the guitar and vocals on the song to give Randy the stage.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

By now, a crowd had formed to see Randy do _Animal I Have Become _and they all clapped a cheered, yet Heidi was paying attention to Randy's eyes as they looked into hers. The ways Randy's eyes looked into Heidi's, and how they changed depending on what he was singing, it didn't seem as if he was trying to put on a great concert.

It was as if he was trying to send a message, as there really was a dark side of him that he needed help controlling...

But as soon as she thought of it, Heidi pushed the thought away. It was a stupid thought. _Besides, he's just acting or something... _she thought, remembering how good Randy did as _The Mad Hatter _in the school play. Then, as Randy began singing the next part, he began walking up to Heidi as he strummed his guitar, singing:

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal I have become_

and with that, the badass freshman finished the last part of the song on his guitar, sending everyone at the party into a plaudits.

While the crowd was cheering, Heidi noticed Randy suddenly seemed to have a lot of pain in his head. He quickly clutched his head and his knees began to wobble. While it was weird behavior, the ginger didn't think much of it for she was too busy blushing and staring in awe at Randy. Usually the freshman wallflower was so sweet and low profile, yet what he just did was the sort of cocky thing you would see the main idol in a movie for 8 year olds do...

...like _High School Musical _or something...

**(seriously, my sister pointed out that Troy ((or whatever his name was)) always had like, one angsty song in all of the movies)**

Heidi suddenly found herself blushing when she remembered the little kiss Randy gave her cheek. "Huh..." she whispered.

()()()

Kanade rushing through the crowd of people, shoving past them and elbowing teenagers with a "sorry" and a "excuse me" here and there. Her reason for doing this:

Kanade Cunningham was no idiot.

She had a hunch Randy wasn't okay ever since he got back from the same robot battle in which she found out he was The Ninja, and now it was almost confirmed when he sang that song. Usually when Randy was singing a song or playing something on the guitar, it was a little bit of rock mixed with some pop (he was an energetic and happy kid) but he never played anything that was grunge or something. He even stated, _"It makes me start feeling like I'm one of those moody teenagers, I don't want to be like that"_

When Kanade heard Randy sing that song from afar, she knew something was different, which was why she was now shoving past random strangers, trying to get to her loving cousin.

Kanade was running to the party's dance area, where the source of Randy's singing was coming from, and was happy when she saw the signature purple hair. She smiled. "Oniichan!" she exclaimed. Kanade then rushed to Randy when she stopped, seeing him.

He had one of his hands clutched to his head and a pained look on his face, as if someone was jabbing a knife into his skull. The freshman blinked, trying clear the spots that he saw floating around in the air. "What the..." he muttered.

Randy then tried to take off his guitar casually, but the strap slipped from his hands once he got it over his head. The instrument crashed to the ground, which silenced most of the group, with a few "that was a great song Randy!" and "oh my juice?!"

Kanade felt a bit of her heart break when she then saw her idol clumsily try to make his way out of dance area but stumbled and fell onto the snack table by accident. He fell onto the table, spilling chips, salsa, and drinks everywhere; including his jacket.

From out of the crowd of people, Howard emerged with a worried look and rushed over to Randy. "Cunningham! Are you okay man?" he asked, yet Randy wasn't responding. He was just looking around with his eyes squinted, as if everything was too bright. Finally he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy..." At those words Howard shoulders fell and he relaxed. "Good" he remarked. "Now..." the ginger began.

Howard then grabbed the front of Randy's shirt and pulled his bestfriend close to his face.

"YOU DESTROYED THE SNACK BAR!" he cried, clearly upset but also sort of laughing at it in a way.

Randy cringed at the loud noise, gaining an apologetic look from Howard. "Sorry bro..." he remarked.

Howard the looked down at Randy's jacket, which was now stained with food and drinks. "Here, let me get that for you..." he said as he began taking Randy's jacket off, which made the boy's eyes widen.

"Howard-wait NO!" he yelled, remembering one of the reasons he was wearing it.

...

Too late.

...

The crowd gasped a bit and Randy's closer friends stared in shock at Randy's arms.

They were covered in cuts and bruises. Some of the little bruises and scraps were from his ninja duties, but the huge gashes were from last night's strange dream. They were dark red and seemed to be _very _deep. Randy looked down at his arms, then up at the crowd of people, his eyes wide as searchlights. "I-I can explain..." he stammered, with actually no idea on how to explain this to them.

Kanade raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped, tears beginning to dot her eyes. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She figured that by being The Ninja he would get hurt, but she never thought this much. She then took a step back, her eyes widening as she thought of the worse. _Is that why he's always covering himself up? Because he's trying to hide his injuries? _

Unknowingly, Kanade then let out a small choking sound from her throat, gaining Randy's attention. His eyes shifted to Kanade, who seemed to be in shock. His eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop. "Kanade!" he stuttered, now realizing what must have been going on in the young girl's mind. Kanade then spun on her heel, turning around and running as streams of tears left her eyes.

Randy quickly got up but doubled over from the sudden motion. He gripped his stomach, the place where the other him had been kicking last night. It still hurt like crap. His teeth gritted as he then began running after his cousin. "Kanade, wait!" he yelled as he ran off with Howard still clutching his jacket. He shoved past people as he tried to get to his distressed cousin, his head filled with worry. He then began making his way into the empty park, running after his cousin; the only source of lights coming from the faint glow of fireflies.

As Kanade was running, all she could think about was Randy and his ninja duties. The battles he had to fight, the things that were always trying to kill him, and the huge city he had to protect. Why put that weight all on _her _Randy's shoulders? It just wasn't fair.

Kanade's heart began filling with worry and dread, sadly gaining the attention of a certain sorcerer's attention.

()()()

Deep within his prison, the Sorcerer looked up with a smile on his face. "Hmmm...dread...anxiety...and _worry..._" he began. "And yet while it seems I have never possessed this individual it seems I have done so before..." he thought aloud. The magical madmen then snapped his fingers with a smile as he realized why he found this person's misery familiar. "A _Cunningham!_ Oh, I like that family. Their misery seems to make them the _best _monsters!" he said with joy.

The villain then stood up from his tiny stool and began waving his arms in a circular motion. "This should be interesting" he smirked as he threw his mystical stank into the air.

()()()

When Randy finally caught up to Kanade, she was bent over in a clearing while it looked like she was crying. A wave of guilt spread over Randy as he then made his way over to his cousin. "Kanade, I'm sorry I made you worried. But can I talk to you?" he asked.

No answer.

Randy raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, trying to make his voice louder so his cousin would hear him. "Kanade, I just want to talk..." he said. Nothing. She was still hunched over, now making some weird gurgling sound.

Randy sighed, then looked over at his pants pocket in which he contained The Ninja Mask. _I have to tell her..._ he finally thought, thinking it was for the best. "Look, Kanade. Those cuts and bruises aren't from what you think..." he said, actually not sure _what _she might have thought. Randy then took in a deep breath and began to confess. "But you see, I have these injuries because I-"

Suddenly, a loud lion like roar erupted from the woods, and Randy looked up in surprise. "What the-?!" he exclaimed. Standing in front of him was stanked kid, who took on the form of a smoky grey cat with faint blue stripes. It looked to be 7 feet tall, and the cat like creature had yellow eyes that bore into Randy's soul while wearing a sinister grin that was filled with razor sharp teeth.

Randy gulped, then realized something from the picture was missing. "Where's Kanade?!" he yelled, worried for his dear cousin. Suddenly the stanked monster swiped at Randy, hitting him with the back of his paw and sending him flying into a tree.

"DAMN THAT HURT!" he yelled in anguish. Randy then looked up to see the cat staring at him as it sat in tree, its tail flicking back and forth. Randy glared up at the beast but then gasped when he noticed the purple hair around the ears, and the color scheme of the monster that had seemed so familiar. The cat's grin then widened before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, its smile the last thing to be seen.

Randy stared in shock at the place where the stanked kid had just been moments ago, before finally speaking.

"Kanade?"

...

...

...

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, hope you weren't too upset. School has just been making my schedule a bit busy and then we had the "brilliant" idea to join a bunch of clubs and volleyball. Oh well, I guess I'm screwed for now and will just have to own up to my mistakes. **

**Anyways, the reason I have Randy's mom's name be _Lory Beth Cunningham _is that the creators of _Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja _based the show and characters off of shows, comics and stuff that they watched and liked as kids or when they were growing up, and Randy Cunningham can be R. Cunningham, like Richie Cunningham from _Happy Days. _So, because I'm an idiot and wanted to do it, Randy's dad's name is Richard Cunningham, his mom is Lory Beth Cunningham (although in the show it's Lori) and then Randy is well, Randy!**

**Whale then, I don't want to make this author's note too long so I'll just leave it like this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I just wanted to add:**

**I'm not exactly too sure how to end Insane!Randy so if the ending sucks, sorry. **

**Welp I guess I really am done with this chapter. Good night!**

**Nergirl Out!**


	23. The Cat's Smile

**Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you with that sort-of-cliffhanger last time, but thanks for all those wonderful comments! I used to be depressed actually, and I always felt really bad, but then I started this fanfic and whenever I write it, all I can do is smile, so thank you all for making my life better. Also, writing this has made me very scared on what to do because in my opinion, it has begun to grow a little popular. Because of this, I keep flipping out on how and what I should write because I don't want you, my lovely little readers, to dislike my story or what I do with it, but then I saw a great poster in my English teacher's classroom.**

**It says, "Write to express, not to impress" and somehow, seeing those cheesy words written as a poster made me believe in myself, so deal with it. **

**Anyways, you're probably going to hate me for this, and start thinking I'm an even worse writer, but I'm changing Kanade's age. She's now 12, because by the way I make her and crap, she just doesn't seem like an 8 year old. If I mess up and crap, sorry-not-sorry. Anyways, **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

...

...

...

Randy sat there staring at the place where his cousin had just vanished into thin air, with his jaw on the floor. Finally he recovered from the shock. _I got to go get her! _he thought, then reaching into his pocket for the Ninja Mask, when he was suddenly hit with a wave of pain. Randy grabbed his head in agony, rolling onto his side while gritting his teeth.

"Gah?!" he cried out. Randy began rolling on the floor until he heard a smooth, low voice echo throughout his head.

_"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" _

Randy's eyes widened and he rolled to his right. "Who said that?!" he demanded. In response, he received a menacing chuckle that made him recoil in fear.

_"It's me dipshit" _the voice began, rather rudely.

"_You"_

Randy growled and stood up, but quickly regretted it when he lost his balance and fell to the floor again. "Aw, _wonk!_" he hissed in anger. He then got up in again, but slower this time, to make sure he wouldn't fall over. Finally he got up, and used his right arm to balance him on a tree. "What do you want?" he said to himself. From inside, he heard a small chuckle.

_"What do you think?"_

"Possession over our body?"

_"Duh" _the other Randy said, probably with a sneer. From inside Randy's head, he tossed the hair that was in his face to the side, then went on speaking.

_"Hey Randy..." _he began, and our young hero could actually feel himself begin to slip out of consciousness. He finally fell when the dark side of him said-

_"Come and play..."_

()()()

Randy was in the burning building again. He looked down to find that he was in his regular clothes this time, but when he looked up he saw the Other Him was still wearing the same, black, tailcoat. He took a step back, his hands shaking by his sides. "What are you doing?!" he yelled in outrage. It was his head, why did he have to share it?

The Other Randy gave a smile and tossed the hair that hung in his face away. **(Don't know why but I just wanted to say that I do this all the time, even thought I'm a girl and it is sometimes known as the "Beiber Flip")**

"Well it seems you showed up..." the jackass part of Randy said. At that, our Randy threw his arms up in outrage. "What do you mean I showed up?!" he yelled, a bit angry.

"You fucking brought me here by force!"

"True..."

"HELL YEAH IT'S TRUE!"

While it seemed Randy was angry, he was actually quite terrified. For some strange and unknown reason, Randy was met with another version of himself, who a raging psychopath and sometimes took possession of his body. If that didn't scare someone, I don't know what would.

The insane Randy gave a smirk and waved a hand, his top-hat appearing in thin air. He then took the head piece and placed it on his head, sending Randy into a growl. "What? Are you going to fight me again?" he asked, trying to hide his fear.

The Other Him just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh of course not, not yet..." he began, gaining a raised eyebrow from Randy. "We're much too weak for _me _to be in control. When I have the body I want _power" _the insane Randy ended, licking his lips at the thought of being in control.

Randy took a step back, showing just the faintest hint of fear, which was enough. "W-what do you-"

The Other Randy suddenly ran to Randy and slammed his hands next to his head, against a wall that had somehow gotten there, pinning Randy to the wall. He winced, and the Other Randy gave a mad smile.

"I should be in charge of our body, _not _you. And when that happens, I'll destroy everything _you _love, and then when I'm done, I'll slowly kill myself... and then give you back our body, so that in our last few moments... you can see all the good work _we _did..." he hissed, close to Randy's face. **(Loki anyone?)**

At this, Randy was left speechless and could only stare into the Other Him's eyes with fear and terror. Then slowly, the Other Him raised his arm away from the wall and held it in front of his and Randy's face, his fingers ready for a snap.

"Goodbye"

_Snap _

()()()

Randy woke up on the floor with a gasp, the cool air of the night piercing his lungs. He rolled onto his back and looked up to the sky, to see that it was illuminated by the stars and beautiful full moon of the night. He got up with his breath shaking, not from the cold, but from _fear. _He hoped that Viceroy wouldn't make that fear pooping rhino again, because this time instead of a chicken or a rooster, the insane version of him would come out. **(Man that just sounds so nasty...)**

Randy used a hand to prop himself up when he looked down at his hand. It was shaking, and know that he thought about it, he felt a bit like crying. He shook his hand. "Stop it" he hissed to himself. He wasn't going to show weakness, even though no one was looking. He finally snapped to attention when he remembered the main task at hand. "Oh juice, I forgot about Kanade!" he exclaimed, remembering that his young little cousin was a disappearing and badass cat right now. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the Ninja Mask, then pulling over the feather woven mask onto his face.

As soon as the fabric had covered his face, a bright red light blared as soft ribbons shot out and covered the freshman from head to toe. When the transformation was finally complete, Randy reached behind his back and grabbed a sword. Then at the same time, both he and the Other Him let out a smile and said,

"Let's do this..."

()()()

Kanade was at the top Norrisville's tallest building, sitting on the ledge one might see a gargoyle placed. She overlooked the city with the mysterious eyes of a cat and the wicked smile of a madman. Suddenly the air behind her was filled with a horrible, fart like smell, and she turned to see the Norrisville Ninja staring at her with a pointed sword.

From behind his mask, Randy gulped and he looked at the feline version of his cousin with pleading eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, so he had to be as defensive as he could while not being offensive and find her prized possession as fast as he could. "Okay..." he whispered. "Where is her prized possession?" he asked himself as his eyes scanned his cat for a cousin.

His eyes finally widened when he found that there was no stanked item. In fact, there seemed to be no item she possessed at all. It was just her and her cat features...and well, the smile. "Wha?" he asked, perplexed that there was nothing to "destank" for him.

The Stanked Kanade's smile grew wider and her ears pressed back against her head, signaling she was ready to attack. She stared at Randy with menacing eyes and an arched back. She let out a hiss and pounced at Randy, who was too caught up in the fact that that was _his _cousin, that he let himself get struck. Randy's eyes widened when she came at him and he took a step back, not wanting to hurt Kanade.

He was slammed onto the ground, his sword somehow getting pointed at him and stabbing himself in the side. He let out a gasp of pain and winced, it was near the spot the Other Him had beaten him senseless. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer and let out a cry of agony.

"AGGGGH!" he yelled in pain, his cry echoing throughout Norrisville. **(Wow, just imagine if everyone actually somehow heard it, and also knew it was The Ninja, but they didn't know it was just some innocent kid...) **

At her cousin's cry of pain, the Stanked Kanade winced and got off of Randy, he then rolling away and out of the cat's reach. Randy looked up to see that his stanked cousin was randomly wining in pain. Randy looked at his cousin wondering if she did have a prized possession that he just didn't see, but nothing.

Randy raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes in concentration. "What?" he asked himself, not having a clue on what was going on. Kanade then shook her head and returned to normal, well...normal in a stanked sort of way...

Randy tilted his head to the left in confusion. _What the- never mind. Get back to de-stanking. _The purple haired hero got up and raised his sword at Kanade, trying to look threatening.

"OK Kanade, I'm going to give you to the count of 3 to change your mind about-"

Suddenly Randy's head was filled with a burning pain and he let out a yell in protest. "AGH?!" he yelled, dropping his sword and bringing his hands to his head. White hot pain erupted in the 15 year old's head, and the pain was spreading like wildfire into the rest of his body. He might as well have been electrocuted form the inside as poisonous gas friggin entered his mind **(this feeling=how I feel when I'm sick) **

_"Great, you finally put that stupid suit on..."_

In between the hands that were pressed against his head, Randy's eyes widened like headlights. "Wha-?"

_"Oh please. Don't deny that you at least had an idea of what I was going to do?!" _the Other Him said.

Randy shook his head. "Get out..." he hissed, earning a booming chuckle in his head.

_"HA! Get out?! You think I'm leaving_ _boy?! I just got here!" _

Randy suddenly felt as if something were being forced out of his throat. It tasted vile, and rushing up as if it were a solid, and when it finally came up, it turned out to be something much worse than him puking or even throwing up a kidney.

"When are you going to break?" Randy said in someone else's voice. One who's voice was dark and cold, it was low and soft yet gave you chills. Randy's eyes widened as he realized this voice was the Other Him's, and he quickly shook his head. "Wha? How did you?"

Suddenly an excruciating pain ruptured throughout Randy's body, and he let out a pained scream. The Other Him's voice then began yelling in his head.

_"You put on the Ninja Mask idiot! I can take control of you right now and then I'll be in charge of our body while wearing this badboy!"_

Randy gritted his teeth in anger, hating himself for not thinking about what might happen if the darker side of him had gained control of the body while they were wearing the Ninja Mask. Randy gritted his teeth and mustered all his power to say, "I won't let you"

**(Okay, writing with two Randys is very hard and confusing, so to try to make things easier, everything written like **_this sonny boy (or girl)_ **is Insane!Randy in possession of the body, and when he's talking and it's like** _this_ **then it's Insane!Randy who is speaking**.** Man this is hard...)**

From inside his head, the Other Him gave a fake frown. _"Honey, you don't have to"_

_Suddenly Randy was hit with a wave of nausea and out of his own power, gave a sadistic smile. _

**(Okay so right there, Insane!Randy was in possession of the body and he was the one causing Randy's body to smile all sadistically. Also, WHO ELSE WANTS TO SEE RANDY DO THAT SMILE IN THE SHOW?!) **

_"I'm just taking it Cunningham..." _

_Randy suddenly brought up his hand, which was holding a small blade, and began bringing it down to himself. It stabbed him in the side, staining his suit,_ and he yet out a pained yell.

"AAAAGGGHH!" he cried out in pain, his yell soon mixing with someone else's, yet he was too busy writhing on the floor in pain to notice.

Kanade (despite being a cat) let out a horrifying scream that was covered in pain. Her little cat eyes were flooding with tears as the pain of the stank _slowly _left her body. As Randy kept on screaming, the human side of her looked through her cat eyes in tears. _On...ee...chan! _she thought, seeing the one person she loved more than anything in the world be tortured.

Randy rolled on the floor, one hand clutching his head, the other his left side. _He smiled. "Why do you fight when you can't win?!"_ He looked up with angry eyes at no one in particular. "Because I _can _win!"

Randy got up and started punching himself in his left arm, _then crying out in pain. __He then grabbed his katana and made a slice at his chest, _gaining an agonized yell, for it was in the same place where he was cut earlier.

Randy continued walking around with his hands pressed to his head, having a mental battle with another side of him, slowly getting closer and closer to the tall building's ledge...

Meanwhile, Kanade was withering in pain on the floor as the Sorcerer's stank slowly retreated from her body. Usually when someone was de-stanked, it would be quick and painless **(like taking off a Band-Aid)** due to The Ninja quickly destroying their most prized possession. However, in Kanade's case she was only seeing the image of her most prized "possession" slowly be destroyed, so the same went for the stank in her body. It slowly came out, which was a long and painful process.

Kanade looked up with her tears in her eyes, **(TEARS OF PAIN! Sorry, just wanted to say that (: ) **as she watched her cousin beat himself for some odd reason. To someone else it might have seemed funny, but to her it was as if her fragile little heart was breaking. As Randy began stabbing, punching, and slicing at himself, the stank began to leave the young girl's body even faster, and she began to look more human than a cat. Through choked sobs, she finally got out "Oniichan..."

Kanade clenched a fist in pain, and began making an army crawl to her cousin who was rolling on the roof of the building in pain. Her fingers were now begging to be only mere inches from his foot.

Suddenly Randy pitched and gave out a pained scream, _which was then followed by a demented laugh, which echoed throughout Norrisville. _Randy was now on the very edge of the building, and was already teetering off when he slammed his hand on the ground. "I can't-"

That was all he needed. Randy fell off the end of Norrisville's highest building, and he knew it. Before he fell, he saw the lights of the city below, and he felt the cold rush of the night's wind blow. That might have been the last thing he'd ever experience, he thought as he fell off the ledge.

"AAAAAGGGH"

Randy felt his stomach drop as he fell off the building. He thought he was done for until suddenly, a small hand grasped his arm. Randy's eyes widened and he looked up to see why he wasn't falling.

Above him, holding him up, was Kanade and the only signs of her being stanked were the little cat ears on her head and her long cat tail in the background. Through gritted teeth she said, "You're lighter than I thought you'd be..."

Behind his mask, Randy gave a smile of relief and his eyes lit up. "Thanks..."

()()()

Once Kanade had pulled him up, Randy smiled at Kanade and gave her a pat on the back for saving him. "Thank you random citizen, you I have never met before in my life" he added quickly. Suddenly his eyes grew worried and he leaned down to the young girl's face to talk. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding more like a concerned cousin rather than a ninja.

At this, Kanade rolled her eyes and dove in to give Randy a hug, making his eyes grow wide.

"Wha?"

"I know it's you..." Kanade said, her face buried in Randy's shoulder as she silently cried. Randy grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away so he could see her face. "You-"

"Oniichan" she said, cutting him off. "Please, take off your mask..." she said, using her sleeve to wipe away a tear. Randy hesitated, then took off his mask, which was followed by a flash of red light.

Randy Cunningham was staring at his 12 year old cousin in shock, the wind tossing his hair to the side. "How did you..." he asked, not knowing how to end the question. In response, Kanade gave a small laugh. "You might want to change into the Ninja in a better hiding place..." she said with a small smile, making Randy blush.

"I was going to tell you anyways..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

The two burst into a fit of giggles, laughing until Kanade realized something. "Oniichan?" she asked, her voice begging to fill with worry. Randy stopped laughing and looked at Kanade. "Hm?" he asked. Kanade took in a deep breath. "What was with that self harm stuff you were doing earlier..." she asked, remembering how Randy had been stabbing himself and how he seemed to be in pain. She shivered.

At the question, Randy frowned, rose bushes blooming on his face. **(Translation: He fucking blushed) **Randy scratched his head, followed by a few coughs and "Er, um..well..."

Finally he took in a deep breath and looked Kanade square in the eye. "I don't know" he simply stated.

"All I _do _know is that something must have happened to me during one of my Ninja Duties and caused me to have another side" he answered. Kanade raised her eyebrows and leaned in. "Oniichan, what do you mean?" Randy sighed and looked to his left, trying not to meet his cousin's gaze. "I mean I have another side of me. This side is just like me, except _insane..._" he spat out, as if to say "I'm done, let's not talk about this anymore. Its... ITS FREAKING AWKWARD!" the boy blushed.

For the next few minutes, Kanade and Randy then just sat there, staring down at the city of Norrisville. The lights below looked just as beautiful as the stars in sky, the twinkling replaced by moving cars and the turning on and off of lights. The two cousins just sat there, listening to the sounds of traffic and nightlife. If they tried hard enough, they could even hear the faint music of Randy's birthday party.

After awhile of silence, minus the noise of the city below, Randy spoke up. "The real question is if _you're _okay..."

At this, Kanade turned to look at her cousin with a surprised expression. "Huh?" Randy rolled his eyes. "I'm The Ninja. Everyday I put my life in danger to protect the city, but I'm also you're cousin..." he began, now looking Kanade in the eyes. "Are you okay with that? If The Ninja dies, so will Randy Cunningham"

Kanade sighed and looked down at the city, then gave a sad smile. "I know that won't happen" she began. "I was worried at first, but from what I can tell, you're doing a great job at keeping the city safe" she said, then looking at her cousin. "I don't think I have to worry about you getting killed" she ended, making Randy smile.

"Good." Randy grabbed the Ninja Mask out of his pocket and slipped it on, the black and red ribbons securing over his body. Kanade smiled and Randy grabbed his cousin's hand, then reached into his pocket. Out he pulled a smokebomb, which he handed to Kanade. "Would you like to do the honor?" he asked with a grin. She smiled.

"Smokebomb!"

()()()

When the two Cunningham cousins had returned to the party, they were flanked on all sides by people with questions.

"Randy, what happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"What was with those cuts?"

"Randy, does your head still hurt?"

At that last one, Randy remembered the Other Him that had almost gained complete control over the body. He hid his surprise over a mask of boredom. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can I just go now?" he asked, not wanting to discuss anything on the topic most people were asking about. When they finally left, Randy made his way to tables 1-6, where everyone had left there backpacks, and grabbed his.

He then grabbed The Ninja Nomicon and went to an empty table, first lifting the table cloth, then hiding under it. When Randy was hidden under the table and sure no one would find him, he opened the 800 year old book, vertigo taking over him as his soul was transported into the book.

()()()

Like always, Randy was going through his usual routine and falling through the pages of The Ninja Nomicon. When the ground below him started coming closer, he flipped forwards to keep himself from landing on his face, but did so too much and fell onto his back. "Gah! That honkin _hurt!" _he exclaimed in pain.

He then looked up to see The Ninja Nomicon, who was about 10 feet away, looking down at him in surprise. "Hello Randy, nice of you to drop in..." he said, meaning it literally. Randy rolled his eyes and then looked got up to talk to The Nomicon, his eyes saying he had something important to say.

"Nomie, I-"

"Don't call me that" the Nomicon snapped, his eyes filling with anger. Randy took a step back in surprise, apologizing. "Okay. okay, but the thing is..." he said, his chest begging to fill with worry.

"Something's wrong with me" he said, rolling up one of his sleeves to show his instructor the cuts he had received from his fights with the Other Him. At this, The Nomicon's held in a gasp, then began walking over to his student with arched eyebrows and a cold, stern, scowl. "Uh...Nomicon?" Randy began, him starting to feel weird.

Suddenly The Nomicon was in front of Randy, and grabbed the boy's hoodie and ripped it off, revealing to him all the other of Randy's injuries. "Hey?! What the _juice _Nomicon?!" he exclaimed in protest. At the closer inspection of the boy's injuries, The Nomicon's eyes widened, and he took a step back. He could now see the purple patches of skin on Randy's arms, and the deep red cuts that littered his skin, some beginning to bleed again.

The Nomicon's eyes just stared at Randy's arms for a minute, him realizing this must have been from his battles with the Dark Randy...

The Nomicon's mind then veered to one of the blows the Dark Randy had given to his student. The Nomicon's mind was filled with memory of Randy's eyes widening in shock and realization, as a singing blade slashed at his chest and his blood painted the scene. The Nomicon glared down at his hands, then finally looked up at Randy with a white expression.

"Randy-sama, what is it you would like me to do" he said, thankful his cloak was covering his body, it hid the fact that he was shaking. The Nomicon nodded as his student began explaining what had happened to him, which The Nomicon knew of course, he was there in Randy's dream, but he didn't feel like he should tell Randy he had been in his dream.

"In my dream I was in this building. It was on fire, and- and..." as he spoke, the freshman's words shook. "I'm surrounded by dead bodies, and I have blood on my clothes..." Randy's voice cracked. "Then suddenly, I'm greeted by someone who's just like me, yet he's not"

"He looked exactly like me, but he was insane and cruel. We began having a fight, and whoever won would be in control of the body..." he said trying to explain the situation as best he could, yet he was doing a horrible job. Finally Nomi gave in.

"Randy, I was there" he calmly stated, yet the memory of the rushing fire and Randy be beaten senseless made him shrivel inside. Randy raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, not sure he had heard his teacher correctly. How could he have been inside his dream? _Then again... _the freshman thought, now realizing who he was dealing with.

The Nomicon looked to the side, deciding how to tell Randy the truth without telling him _all _of it. While he cared and trusted his little student with all his heart, there were just some things he did not need to know. Some things he didn't _want_ him to know... Finally, when The Nomicon was sure of himself, he spoke.

"Randy-sama, you and I are connected like no Ninja before-" he began, before being cut off by Randy, who seemed a bit annoyed. "Yeah yeah, I get it. You and I share a strong bond. Now can you go a little faster?" he asked, impatiently. Randy began tapping his foot when suddenly, he cringed in pain. "Gah!" The Nomicon raised a hand to Randy.

"Randy-sama, are you okay?" the red haired teen asked as he took a step to his student with worry dripping through his voice. As he clutched his side, Randy nodded, yet it was clear he was far from okay. "Just...finish, telling me...how you knew...about...the dream!" he chocked, bitter agony tightening their grip on every word. The Nomicon hesitated, _Randy? No. He _needs_ to know... some things..._ He went on.

"Because of the bond you and I share, last night...I felt the odd pain you were in, and I knew something was wrong so I traveled into your mind and came up with the dream..." he said, his voice trailing off at the end. The Nomicon was wrapped up in his thoughts so much, he didn't even notice his student hyperventilating. As Randy gasped for air, The Nomicon began talking to himself.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." he said, but was snapped out of his thought as he saw a blur of movement, darting his eyes up too late, he was thrown back by a swift, powerful motion. The Nomicon, still surprised by the sudden impact in his own domain, landed several feet away laying on his back. He blinked the stars out of his gaze as he tried to sit up. _What the hell was that!?_ The Nomicon thought as he looked up. His throat hitched. Panic rose over him as stared up at his insane little student, Randy.

Randy had stopped hyperventilating but was now standing over The Nomicon with a psychotic smile plastered to his face. Suddenly the pages of The Ninja Nomicon flickered from it's usual yellow and red background to black and green, the paper becoming the color of stank and the writing turning black as night. The Nomicon's head whipped around, trying to look at everything around him, when he looked up at Randy.

His hair covered his left eye and he had his hands hugging his sides as if he were wearing straight jacket. The Nomicon knew he could beat Randy in fight, no matter how strong he could be, yet the sight of Randy standing over him like this made him retreat back a bit.

"R..Randy...s-sama...?" his voiced wavered. Randy let out a shaky laugh. "Eh, heh?!" he laughed, before raising his hand to his face and bending over backwards. "AHAHAHHAHAH!" he yelled, more than laughed. The Nomicon's eyes widened in terror, spooked by the sight in front of him. "R-Randy?" he whispered, not knowing what his young student would do.

As the background of The Ninja Nomicon flickered between green and white, The Nomicon noticed hints of green Stank circling around Randy's feet and was hit with a sudden realization. _The Sorcerer! _he thought in outrage, realizing that that sewer rat Sorcerer was behind causing his young sprout to go insane. He was not going to let the Sorcerer accomplish hurting his student this way.

The Nomicon's anger swelled up inside his chest as his anger made the environment around them unstable. Hair blew into The Nomicon's face, _You will _not_ hurt my gacusei! _With a new found motivation, The Nomicon sprung up to grab Randy, forcing the struggling purple haired boy to face him. He stared into the cold dead eyes that used to be his student's sapphires.

The Nomicon then drew a hand back, and closed his eyes. Suddenly a small blade appeared in The Nomicon's hand, and he took in a deep breath. _I'm sorry Randy..._

_SHLEET!_

The Nomicon's blade was sticking out the other end of Randy's body, his crimson blood dripping down The Nomicon's sword and onto the pages of the book. Randy let out a wet cough as his eyes widened, his gaze never leaving the blade that was embedded near his stomach. "Wha-?" he began, his voice returning to his own, as his eyes filled with their usual warmth, yet still holding a piece of horror. The pages of The Ninja Nomicon also returned to its regular state.

The Nomicon then let out an exhausted sigh, happy that his plan of stabbing Randy _had _driven out the other side of him. At least, for now...

As The Nomicon silently celebrated his victory, he then remembered the knife that was sticking out of his student's side, and waved a hand over the area of damage, the blade then disappearing. As soon as the weapon was out of him, Randy fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

"What the _juice _Nomicon?!" he finally moaned in anger, as his eyes stared painfully up at the infinite sky above him, causing the 800 year old spirit to blush. "I'm sorry Randy-sama, but I figured that if your body was damaged, The Darker You would not want to take over" he said, then motioning to the blood on the floor. "At least I was correct" he said, trying to look on the bright side.

As Randy sputtered on the ground, he then spoke up. "So am I going to have to stab myself each time I feel like I'm going crazy?!" he spat, not worrying about getting mad at The Nomicon. He freaking stabbed him!

The Nomicon raised a hand to his chin, thinking. "Yes well, we won't be able to _always _do that..." he murmured, emphasizing the 'always' part. "But I'll work on something for that later..." he said, his voice trailing off as he looked at Randy, who's blood continued to leak out onto the floor. The Nomicon then took a step forward and crouched down to his fidgeting student. As his mentor came down to him, Randy gritted his teeth in pain as The Nomicon waved his hand over Randy's wound, healing it.

The purple haired boy stopped coughing, and looked down at his chest which was now perfectly healed. "So... I'm no longer bleeding, won't that mean The Other Guy will come back?" he heaved as the Nomicon helped him up. The Nomicon frowned, but shook his head.

"No. When I ran my sword through you, I focused some of my magic into the blade to help seal the connection between you and Him" The Nomicon stated calmly, as if it was obvious he would do such a thing. Randy clenched his fist, still a little angry that The Nomicon had just impaled him, but quickly forgot that anger when he realized The Nomicon had saved him.

"Hey," Randy began, putting a hand on The Nomicon's shoulder. "Thank you" he said, causing The Nomicon to blush. "Anyways..." The Nomicon said, trying to move things along. "I sense that The Sorcerer has something to with this, other part of you. I think I may be able to use my magic to get rid of Him, but..."

"But?"

"But ," The Nomicon began with a sigh as his gaze grew grave. "To take the evil part of you that the Sorcerer has brought up, I would have to split your soul. Which is a rather nasty business" The Nomicon explained. He then began pacing the room, as if walking back and forth made the gears in his head turn. "Nomicon, why would you have to split my soul?" Randy asked in worry.

"Randy-sama, I'm sorry to say that The Sorcerer didn't put this evil inside of you"

He then turned to face Randy, his eyes gone red.

"He enhanced it"

...

...

...

...

**You want to know what I think of this chapter. **

**Bad.**

**Crap.**

**Shit.**

**I know this chapter was probably up with all the other bad ones, but I had a case of writer's block and all that stuff so when I did get an idea, it wasn't good. I'm sorry if the whole Insane!Randy sucks, I just kept fantasizing about this one scene that I really wanted to write but I was an idiot and didn't think of how I would end having Randy be insane. I have it now, but when it happens and you don't like it please tell me. It will actually make me feel better. Remember, in the reviews you can put what you liked about the story AND what you didn't. Please, insults actually make me feel better. **

**On a brighter note, anyone else have butterflies during the new episode yesterday?! :D**

**BEGINNING OF SPOILERS**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I mean, the theme song that they did in "The Ninja Supremacy" was hilarious! And who else squealed during that one part with Theresa?! Yes yes, I know. Because of my stories you'd think my OTP was RandyxHeidi but I actually really ship him with Jaques too! (Hey, gay ships are yay ships). But the whole "Ultimate lesson" thing is actually really twisted, I mean, The Nomicon had them think that they will learn some really cool thing but then he takes away their memory. Sorry, but that just made me cry. Really actually, my sis kinda thought it was obvious when she saw that it said "Learn ONLY when all Ninja training is complete" she just blurted out, "ITS A TRICK RANDY, DONT DO IT! RRRRAAAAAAAANDDDDDY! IT WILL ERASE YOUR MEMORY OF THE NINJA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I had to freaking pause it.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END OF SPOILERS**

**While I cannot promise a great story, I can promise torture in later chapters. Oh yes, a lot of torture... (or at least as much as I can fit into one mini story( (Which is also making my sister giggle uncontrollably)**

**OH! and if you like this story, maybe you might want to check out my other one! It's a oneshot (AS IN THERE WILL BE NO MORE) and titled, "Father's Day". A little bit of angst I guess, but please check it out!**

**Anyways, **

**Nerdgirl Out!**


	24. Underwater

**Hey guys! Well, chapter (insert whatever chapter this is) is finally up! Yeah...I'm not exactly too proud of this, but I was hoping to get this out on Saturday and obviously THAT didn't happen, so I sort of rushed on trying to get this one out. While I was writing this story however, I was hit with the sudden realization that it is OCTOBER and NEAR HALLOWEEN and I HAVE A FANFICTION. Because of this, I was just all, "Why the hell am I not writing something for Halloween?!" SO NOW I AM! Woohoo! Read through the story and the author's note at the bottom so I can tell you what it's all about (sort of).**

**Oh! And to that one guest who said how my story's name sounded familiar, THANK YOU, I LOVE MY FRIEND! Do you people know how long I have been waiting for someone to realize that my story's title TIME OF TRYING is friggin Three Days Grace's song, TIME OF DYING?! Seriously! Whoever you are, thank you ya' little Guest who FIGURED IT OUT! Now that I am done with my rant, **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

...

...

...

Randy blinked in confusion. The Nomicon had just said...

"What do you mean _enhanced it_?" he asked, curiosity creeping its way into his voice. The Nomicon sighed. He had to tell Randy what was going on without giving away _The Big_ _Secret_.

Finally, The Nomicon decided on what to say. "Randy-sama, when I picked you as The Ninja, I chose you because I was focused on your pure heart and bravery"

Randy smiled.

"Yet my focus on your good qualities caused me to forget all your bad ones"

_Oh. _Randy frowned.

The Nomicon went on. "Because I was too caught up in your good qualities, I was oblivious to your um..." The Nomicon fumbled, trying to find the right words.

"_Misfortunes"_ he finally settled for.

Randy tilted his head to the side. "Like when you go to a fortune teller's and-"

"No, no, not like that" The Nomicon laughed, "like when your family has been living in Japan for hundreds of years and has a curse on them!" he said, trying out the whole _bad news is easier when you make it a joke _trick.

It didn't work.

Randy yelled in shock at the statement. "What do you mean curse?!" The Nomicon gave a nervous laugh then regained his composure. "Ninja, when you first entered my pages, I was able to learn all about you and your history" he half lied. Then with the flourish of his hand, The Nomicon revealed a cup of tea. He began to drink. "Through your history, I found out that your family, the Cunninghams, have belonged to Japan for hundreds of years."

"Yes, yes, go on..." said Randy, wanting to speed things up.

"Yet as you can see from how there is a sorcerer and a magical ninja," said The Nomicon. "Magic and curses exist, and being a family with an interesting history, I am not surprised that your family has a curse on it" he ended with a chuckle.

Trying to ease the tension, Randy gave a small laugh. _History in Japan... _

"So do you think the Norisu Nine has some curse on them?" Randy joked.

The Nomicon choked, hot tea getting stuck in his throat. "Wha- Ack!" While he was just a spirit, The Nomicon still had to breath and soon found tears dotting his eyes as he tired to get _air_ in.

As The Nomicon lay gasping, Randy's eyes widened and he looked at The Nomicon in worry. "Nomie? You okay?"

The Nomicon continued coughing, Randy's last comment still fresh in his mind. _Does the Norisu Nine have some curse on them? _

The Nomicon closed his eyes, horrible memories of dark times re-entering his mind, until he was strong enough to hide the pain. His head tilted up, and he looked at Randy with a smile. "Maybe" he finally choked out.

Sensing this might not have been a subject to dwell on, Randy changed the subject back to him. "So because The Other Him is just an enhanced part of me, why would it be hard to get rid of him?" Randy asked, trying to sound serious. The Nomicon sighed, happy to not have to talk about The Norisu Nine anymore.

"While it isn't a very _good_ you, this demon is still a part of you, thus trying to eradicate him could end in a catastrophic way." Randy felt his pulse quicken.

"How catastrophic?" he asked, fear creeping into his voice. The Nomicon sighed. "Well for starters, you could die..." he trailed off, his gaze shifting to a distant tree in the background. Randy's eyes widened in fear. "What the _juice _Nomicon?! What do you mean, 'for starters'?!" he asked in shock, wondering how that wasn't the worse thing to happen.

The Nomicon sighed, as if disappointed by Randy's ignorance. "If I take away this part of you away, I would be tearing apart your soul," said The Nomicon, "if I were to split your soul, there is no telling _what _could happen!"

"If I took the more psychotic part out of you, I might also take the brave and good mannered part of you, or any other part of you" The Nomicon exclaimed.

Randy nodded his head. "So what are the other options?" he asked. The Nomicon sighed. "Right now, none. But I might be able to find something if I have a few more days." The scene of The Nomicon then began to change, and Randy could feel his soul be forced out of the book. Realizing that he was leaving, The Nomicon quickly turned to Randy. "In the mean time-" words appeared behind The Nomicon.

_**Win the battles within yourself**_

* * *

Randy woke up, still under the table he was hiding under, and rubbed at his ribcage. "What the juice?" he silently asked himself. He looked to the side to see that the table he was at had been inhabited by a few people sitting at it. They had their feet under the table and sometimes kicked Randy. _Hard. _

Randy rolled his eyes, then remembered what had happened to him in The Nomicon, and rolled onto his back. He lifted his shirt up and looked to see that the wound had from his battle with The Other Him and when The Nomicon had stabbed him, were fully healed. He smiled, remembering how the ancient book had used the art of healing on him.

Randy let out a sigh of relief, and got out from under the table, sending the couple that was sitting there into a shocked confusion. _What? Can't a guy just suddenly emerge from under your table without you giving him a shocked look? _he thought as he walked away.

As Randy walked away, his mind was flooded with the question on how long he could keep The Darker Him at bay. As the thought swam in his mind, he looked up and stopped just in time to keep himself from running into some orange and blue blob.

Randy looked down and saw his bromigo, Howard. He smiled.

"Howard, anything I miss?"

* * *

After the party, and everyone had left, Howard called his parents and asked if he could stay over at the Cunningham's. When he had received a 'yes' the two friends fist bumped, then made their way to their backpacks, only to be stopped by Mrs. Cunningham. "Ooh, wait Randy?" she asked. Randy looked over and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Could you go and bring Kanade home while I stay with your father and clean up?" she asked, motioning to her left. Randy nodded his head to motion for Howard to go on, and began making his way to the right, where the snack table was located. When he got there, he stifled a laugh.

Laying on the snack table, like Snow White, was Kanade. With empty soda cups and discarded food scattered around her, Kanade looked as if she might as well have been sleeping at the dump. But with her hands folded atop her chest and her eyes gently closed shut, she looked like a small angle. Her hair formed above her head like a halo, her dress spread out underneath her.

Randy smiled, then walked over to his cousin and, not wanting to wake her up, slid his arms under her legs and picked her up. She was light as air, and as Randy walked with the girl in his arms her feet swung from side to side like a pendulum.

Howard had grabbed both his and Randy's backpacks, and when his bromigo returned with Kanade in his arms, he raised an eyebrow.

"She feel asleep?" he asked, surprise on his face as he looked down at the little girl in Randy's arms. Randy raised an eyebrow with a quizzical look. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just," Howard faltered then gave a laugh, "I didn't expect her to fall asleep!" At this, Randy gave a sly smile. "Dude, what do you mean, she's 12." he said, wondering why his buddy would think Kanade wouldn't sleep. Howard blushed and scowled. "I know she sleeps! I just mean, I didn't expect her to go falling asleep out in public."

Randy laughed, then went rigid as Kanade began moving in his arms. "Hmm..." she moaned, still in a deep sleep. When she stopped moving, Randy gave a sigh of relief as her head nestled against his chest, then motioned to the right with his head. "We should get her home" he said with a smile.

* * *

Once at Randy's house, Randy had taken Kanade to the second guest bedroom they had, knowing it would be awkward for _everyone _if Kanade, Randy, and Howard all slept in the same room (plus Kanade wasn't accustomed to Howard's 'Sleep Farts' so...).

Because it was a school night though, there was no grave punching, and as soon as Kanade had been tucked in bed, Randy got a call from his Dad. "Hello?" Randy said.

"Goodnight"

"But Howard's over!"

"It's a school night"

"Are you serious?!" Randy yelled in dismay, then thought better of it. He let out a sigh. "Okay, fine..." As he hung up the phone, he muttered under his breath. _"Wonk..."_

After explaining to Howard that they had to go to bed and a lot of arguing, the two friends had finally slept, Howard on the air mattress and Randy on his bunk bed.

* * *

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Howard began snoring. Randy however, was not so lucky.

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, the only sound in the room the snores of Howard and the chirping of crickets out his window. As he lay on his bed, the only thing Randy could think about was how he _didn't _want to go to sleep. Sleep meant dreams, and nowadays his dreams were never good. But as he turned on his side and looked at the clock _12:01 _he realized if he didn't sleep now, school tomorrow would be hell.

Randy sighed as he closed his eyes, then the dreams came.

* * *

He was running down a long and narrow hallway, barely lit by the tiny flame of candle here and there. Blood was pumping in Randy's ears and he made a splashing sound each time his foot hit the floor, signaling there was water. He didn't know what he was running from, but the dark and ominous hallway urged his legs to move faster.

Randy took shaky breaths as he ran, the air coming in slower than he would've liked. Suddenly, he heard a low and cold voice from behind, one that sounded all too familiar.

_"I'm coming for you Randy..."_

Randy shivered, and continued running. As he ran, he realized the cold water below had begun to rise, soaking his shoes. At the end of the hallway, Randy could see a bright light, and his heart raced. _I can make it_ he thought, and he ran faster.

From behind, a maniacal laugh echoed, sending a chill through Randy.

_"I'm coming for you, and I will get you Randy" _

At this, anger boiled up within him, and Randy turned around to face The Other Him. Randy wanted to say something smart and witty, but was left in shock. Instead of seeing a copy of him standing tall in a tailcoat and top-hat, he saw something a little more intimidating.

The Other Him was more of a cloud of black smoke rather than a person, with a few hints of a red fog around his ankles. In the dark hallway, the candle light flickered across his face, making his eyes dance with fire. Instead of hands, The Other Him seemed to have long, sharp claws, which kept twitching by his sides. As Randy's eyes scanned The Other Him, his gaze went back to his face. He had been wrong. The candle light didn't turn his eyes to fire, the "fire" was blood. His pupils soaked red in the blood of Randy's friends and family.

Randy's knees buckled as his own eyes were glued to the blood red ones of his darker self. In an instant, he saw all the painful, tormented deaths and screams of everyone he loved, flash before his eyes. It was probably what you would see if your life flashed before your eyes, but instead of his life, it was death of everyone he failed to protect. Randy took a deep breath as he tried to shoo the thought away.

He had to keep himself from throwing up, but the taste of bile was already in his mouth. At the discomfort on Randy's face, The Other Him grinned. "Ah, yes. I've gained a new look. That's what happens when someone as powerful as me enters the Ninja Nomicon." he hissed. Suddenly his form changed, turning more solid, but he still looked like how he had before. Only his skin was paler, his hair was as black as a raven that hung in his eyes, and it looked like he got less sleep than Randy. He was wearing a long black, leather coat that went past his knees, heavy black boots, a loose white button shirt, and black dress pants. **(You all know you want attractive, evil Randy. Come on,**** admit** **it.)**

Randy's eyes widened, and he mentally smacked himself. _Of course something like that happened! It's the Ninja, NOMICON for honk's sake! _The Other Him gave a odd giggle, gaining Randy's attention. He looked up to see the red fog that was swirling by The Other Him's feet for the first time, and he was almost knocked to the floor by the sudden realization.

_The smoke..._ he thought, his mind going back to the fight he had with the mechanical dragon. After one blast of fire that the mechanical reptile had done, a peculiar red smoke was left behind, and Randy now realized that the smoke was what had caused all of this madness.

The Other Him gave a odd giggle, gaining Randy's attention. He looked up and felt his heart sink as dread filled him. The Other Him was smiling wickedly, but not problem. The scene had changed from the long narrow hallway, into a square room, with walls made of glass. At the top of the walls, near the ceiling, were holes, gushing with water.

Randy paled, seeing that there was no way out of the room, and when the water reached above his head...

The Other Him smiled. "Randy, our stupid school's mascot is a fish right?" he asked. Randy gritted his teeth. "Yes," he spat out. The Other Him was picking at his nails, then gave a shrug. "How ironic..." he said before grinning at Randy, "Fish don't usually drown." And with a final laugh, The Other Him vanished.

As the water level rapidly rose above his waist, Randy could feel the panic well up in his chest. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of orange. His head snapped to the right and he gave out an assured smile. "Howard!" he cried in happiness. He ran to the other wall and started banging on the glass. "Howard! Howard, get me out of here!" he yelled into the glass.

From the other side, Howard paid him no attention, as if he couldn't hear him. Randy raised an eyebrow, and suddenly more people appeared in the background. Some of them were people he could identify, like Julian or McFist, though others were more of just silhouettes. But it didn't matter, as the water level began reaching his chest, Randy began slamming his fist on the wall even harder.

The water was freezing, and had begun to lift Randy off his feet. He banged on the glass even harder, and not a single crack formed. "Somebody! I'm going to drown! Someone help me!" he yelled at the top of lungs, his voice beginning to grow hoarse. The water pushed Randy all the way to the top of the room, and there was no where left to go.

Randy slowly closed his eyes and drifted under the water. _Please..._ he thought. _Don't let me die..._ As the words entered his head, the air left him, and his lungs screamed for oxygen. Then, from within the darkness, a distant voice rang out.

_Cunningham? Cunningham!_

* * *

Randy woke with a start. Howard was shaking his shoulders yelling 'Cunningham!' over and over again. He gave a sigh of relief and shook Howard off of him. "Howard, what the _juice _are you doing?!" he asked, silently thankful Howard had awakened him. While it was only a dream, the water filling his lungs and the fear he had felt during it had just been all too real.

_I don't know whether I preferred this one or the one with the burning building? _he silently thought. Howard rolled his eyes, yet there was a hint of worry. "Your alarm clock went off AND I've been calling you for 10 minutes. It's 6:45!" he exclaimed. Randy's eyes practically shot out, and he shut up. If he didn't get moving know he'd be late for school!

As he jumped off his bunk bed and landed on the floor, he saw that Howard had already gotten dressed and ready to go. "Howard, can you pack my bag?" he asked as he ran over to his closet and grabbed his pants. Howard sat down in a bean bag chair and began playing _Swamp Puncher: Grand Theft Bamboo, Hand-held Addition. _"Yeah, no" he said, not even looking up. Randy sulked, and began muttering "I will shove that McTendo up you fucking ass..." in a steamy anger.

* * *

At McFist Industries, Willem Viceroy was coming back from the break room with a fresh espresso from his own espresso maker. As he blew on it and took a sip, the mad scientist was filled with an uplifting happiness and optimistic thought began to dance in his mind. _Maybe today Hannibal can come up with his own idea to defeat The Ninja! Then we'll get to put another sticker on his 'Own Accomplishments' chart! _he thought, referring to the little chart Marci and him had agreed to make for McFist (and Bash). But enough of that.

As these warm thoughts swam in Viceroy's mind, he then walked into McFist's office with a smile. "Hannibal I- EEYAH!?" he cried in surprise. From out of nowhere, a shuriken whizzed past his head and hit the wall behind him, causing the scientist to drop his drink. "Oh, and this was a new lab coat..." he muttered as he inspected the stains on his jacket. He then remembered the weapon that had pinned the wall, inches from his head.

He looked up. "Hannibal, what is going on?!" he bellowed. From the other side of the room, Hannibal McFist sat at his desk, with a chair in front of him. It seemed to have someone inhabiting it but because of the head rest, Viceroy was unable to see who it was. From the other side of the room, McFist cleared his throat. "Wani,"

"Oni." said the guest. McFist rolled his eyes. "Right, Oni. That is Viceroy, my head scientist, please don't kill him." he asked the person sitting in front of him. At the words _kill him, _Viceroy began marching to McFist. "Hannibal, what are you doing?!" he asked in outrage.

From behind his desk, McFist smirked as if he had just done something brilliant. Viceroy knew that look, he didn't like that look. "_I _just hired Oni here, to assassinate The Ninja!" he said with pride, and began rubbing his knuckles against his chest as if proud of himself. At this, Viceroy's eye twitched, then remembered he was practically dealing with a child.

"Hannibal, why did you hire an assassin, WITHOUT TELLING ME?!" he yelled in protest. Out of all the stupid things McFist could have done, this had to be at the top of the list. He was, after all, a respected billionaire. While hiring an assassin he could have actually hired one that was to kill _him, _or some con artist who would rob him of everything he had, or be abducted and held for ransom. The possibilities were endless.

McFist shooed Viceroy's whines away, and began talking. "Oni is a master assassin that I hired from Japan. I've paid him to kill The Ninja, and video tape the whole event for my pleasure!" he said with giddy. Viceroy rolled his eyes, then noticed something. "You're called _Oni_?" he asked the assassin. Cloaked in shadow, the assassin responded, "Yes."

For the first time ever, Viceroy actually heard the person's voice. It sounded as if it belonged to someone young, at least 18. Viceroy shook himself from his thoughts. "Isn't that Japanese for demon?" he asked.

From under his hood, Oni smiled. "Yes." The assassin then turned back to McFist. "So, if I am to kill this ninja of yours, where I am to go?" he asked, first wanting some information. McFist smiled.

"Norrisville High School."

...

...

...

**As I said before, not too proud of this chapter, but I promise it will get better! Or at least in my opinion. So about that Halloween fic. My Time of Trying story is pretty much going to be a big collection of my own stories for Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. Now you might go and be all, "But why didn't you just go and write more than one fanfic?" Well, I'll tell you. **

**If I did that, I would have to label my stories a certain way so that you would know to read the previous one first BECAUSE, my stories are all pretty much one other big story. It's kind of like Harry Potter except not _nearly_ as awesome. **

**My Halloween fanfic is going to be posted here, and will NOT take place during Halloween. The show already did that, if I were to go on and do that it'd make no sense. (But hey, if anyone else does that's okay I mean this is Fanfiction afterall). Now, here are 2 more important things I need to say. **

**1.) I might sometime, maybe, possibly, END this fanfiction. You know, like have Randy defeat the Sorcerer and stuff. Not soon or anything, (definitely not) but you know...maybe. **

**2.) ****VOTE FOR THE CHARACTER'S HALLOWEEN COSTUMES!**

**What should Howard be? **

**What should Randy be? **

**What should Heidi be?**

**What should McFist be?**

**What should Viceroy be?**

**Go ahead and name character and what they should go as for my Halloween fic! They can go as a monster, or a TV character or as ANYTHING! It's Halloween everybody! But be warned, I already have a few things I would really like Randy to be but can't decide on. **

**Randy as Jack Skellington?**

**or Randy as Sherlock? (might have Jaques go as him)**

**or Randy as Sweeney Todd?**

**You can still vote for what you want Randy to be, but remember that I still need things for the other characters! My goal is to post the Halloween story either on or a few days before/after it. **

**I love you all, now goodbye!**

**Nerdgirl, out!**


End file.
